Volando
by Mayqui
Summary: "Tus deseos son órdenes, joven dama, mas deberás trabajar arduamente en lograr tu objetivo, sacrificando algo a cambio al final". Y así fue como Anzu Mazaki abrió los ojos en el Antiguo Egipto, a tres milenios de su realidad, y luego en la habitación de su casa en Japón, casi tres años atrás.
1. La elegida

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1: La elegida**

Se quedó observando el arreglo floral con una devoción propia de un religioso, absorta en su línea de pensamientos: _narcisos_.

Los narcisos eran, de hecho, su flor favorita. Desde pequeña tenía la costumbre por ir en busca de ellos, adorándolos y olisqueando su delicioso aroma, rozando la redondeada punta de su infantil nariz contra la suave superficie de sus pétalos vírgenes, inmortalizado las imagenes más inocentes de su infancia. A veces podía darse el lujo de despertar con algunos dentro de un precioso jarrón transparente sobre la mesa de luz de su habitación, cortesía de su madre, conocedora de su gusto por ellos; sabía entonces que aquel sería un día feliz.

Pasaron años desde la última vez que vio un narciso, y le resultó de lo más desconcertante e hipnótico: era como si hubiera dejado en el olvido por completo su gusto por aquella flor, y recién ahora pudiera ver que había borrado un aspecto importante de su vida, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Como cuando uno deja atrás una melodía favorita y, después de mucho tiempo, tiene el gusto de oírla a nueva cuenta, generando un tumulto de sensaciones y memorias burbujeantes, preguntándose cómo pudo ser posible que una canción tan importante se perdiera entre los recuerdos.

Entreabrió los labios, conmocionada: su fragancia era exquisita... era un millón de lucesitas danzando en su mente, trayéndole consigo imágenes de su pasado y el peso de la nostalgia. A la muchacha se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo que difuminó el trazo grácil de cada tallo y hoja... hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás sus ganas de llorar, sin importar si eran impulsadas por buenos o malos motivos; había dejado de exteriorizar sus sentimientos como cuando era más joven.

Ella nunca fue una chica débil... no.

De hecho, tenía una fuerza de voluntad tan grande que todo lo que se proponía lo cumplía, costara lo que costara, llevara el tiempo que llevara. No creía en los límites, y cada nuevo obstáculo lo tomaba como un reto personal que superaba encantada y deseosa de más. Era como una aventurera adentrándose en tierras desconocidas constantemente, domando su miedo para dejar en libertad sus ganas de conocer, de aprender, de vivir.

_«Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo»_

Cada vez que despertaba daba las gracias, feliz de estar respirando y dispuesta a dar su cien porciento en cada pequeño paso que diese de camino a su rutina diaria. Trabajaba en exceso por cumplir su sueño, y los frutos que cosechaba a medida que los números del calendario iban cambiando eran mejores cuanto más se esforzaba.

―Señorita, ¿ocurre algo?

La interrupción acompañada de aquella voz femenina la regresó abruptamente a la realidad, apartando sus iris cielo del decorado floral. Pestañeó un par de veces, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance y disipando -dicho sea de paso- el agua salina de sus orbes, curvando una sonrisa gentil.

―No, está todo excelente. ―decidió entrelazar los dedos de sus dos manos, escondiendo así el leve temblor que sacudía su anatomía ―¿El señor Clarkson tardará mucho más?

―De hecho, querida, ya he salido.

Ella se giró un poco al oír la masculina respuesta, topándose de lleno con la esbelta figura de un muchacho enfundado en un carísimo traje, cargando con un elegante maletín y un reloj de lo más fino rodeando su muñeca. Su sonrisa creció tanto que sus párpados casi se tocaron.

―¡Dave! ―de un brinco dejó atrás el sofá de la sala de espera, frenando su corrida al terminar de pie frente a él ―Tenemos que hablar.

Lo vió arquear una ceja, mientras que su secretaria abandonaba la estancia atravesando una puerta detrás de él, dejándolos a solas.

―Cielo santo, ¿dos meses sin vernos y lo primero que me dices es eso? ―apretó los labios, falsamente ofendido ―Hubiera jurado que estabas muriendo por este momento, a juzgar por la cantidad de llamadas que me dejaste...

―¡Oye! No seas tan egocéntrico. ―golpeó infantilmente su brazo, para después sonrojarse de manera sutil y apartar sus ojos a un lado. De pronto recordó un destello de cabellos rubios, riéndose a carcajadas luego de lograr hacerla enfadar, solo como Jounouchi sabría hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza ―E-Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado.

El chico ablandó el gesto, esbozando una dulce sonrisa al sentir ese acostumbrado cosquilleo en su pecho contemplando a su compañera con las mejillas coloreadas.

―Así me parece mejor. ―murmuró entonces, logrando que sus miradas conectasen a nueva cuenta, agitando su corazón ―¿Qué tal si me cuentas sobre ello de camino al auto?

Ella asintió alegremente, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador del décimo quinto piso a su lado. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen del todo, le echó un último vistazo a los narcisos, sufriendo una punzada de tristeza.

* * *

―Usarán mi coreografía en el último vídeo de publicidad del año.

Ella cerró la boca luego de decir aquello, expectante por la reacción del chico. Cuando le vio dibujar una lenta sonrisa en respuesta, supo que exactamente eso era lo que esperaba de él: orgullo.

―Esa es una noticia realmente increíble. ―inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dulcificando sus ojos ―Te felicito por tu logro, eres la primer alumna de la historia de_ New Dance_ que llega tan lejos antes de su cuarto año de carrera.

Y ella lo sabía, sí. En realidad, se trataba del vídeo clip mensual en que promocionaban piezas de los bailes más destacados creados únicamente por estudiantes del último año. Por eso, cuando la notificación llegó de parte de su profesor de coreografía, semanas atrás, ella solamente no se lo podía creer.

Era absolutamente impactante.

―Gracias. ―La muchacha tomó un sorbo de su copa, ligeramente incómoda con la excesiva cantidad de lujos que la rodeaban; podrían pasar cien años y aún así ella elegiría siempre la discreción. Bajó unas octavas su voz antes de continuar, sintiéndose ridículamente intimidada ante las elegantes ropas de los demás comensales ―¿Realmente era necesario venir a comer aquí?

―De hecho, sí. ―respondió, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Luego de tragar, prosiguió ―Tengo una reunión con la junta dentro de veinte minutos, aquí mismo.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, frunciendo un poco el ceño con diversión: con que eso era. Negó con reproche, dedicándose a comer un bocado de su propio plato. No era la primera vez que compartía el almuerzo con el subdirector de la escuela de baile _New Dance_, una de las mejores academias reconocidas a nivel nacional, en donde ella eligió proseguir con su sueño apenas arribó en Estados Unidos. Incluso se podía decir que, luego de conocerlo medio año después del inicio de su aprendizaje intensivo en danza, él y ella eran amigos... claro que para cuando se dieron la oportunidad de coincidir en la vida, ella no tenía idea de su renombre. A veces el destino era curioso.

―Si ibas a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por lo menos podrías haberme dicho que me vistiese para la ocasión. ―miró su sencillo vestido primaveral blanco de lunares grises y azules con recelo ―Quiero decir, jamás me preocupa lo que los demás piensen de mi, pero siento que todos están juzgándome.

Dave soltó una risita nasal, controlando la hora de reojo.

―Te ves adorable, Anzu. Relájate y aprovecha a alimentarte, que hoy es tu proyecto individual de curso ante los coreógrafos.

Anzu Mazaki fijó la vista sobre su plato medio lleno, moviendo con inseguridad uno de los cubos de tomate sobre el aceite que abrillantaba la superficie del trasto; era cierto, estaba nerviosa por la práctica de esa noche, pues había invertido mucho de sí y quería que todo fuese perfecto. Sacrificó sus días, explotando al máximo sus aptitudes físicas con duro fortalecimiento muscular y elasticidad, y también sus noches, entregada a las tareas y al conocimiento teórico que todo buen estudiante de segundo año tenía que saber, incluso de más. Y aún a sabiendas de todo aquello, en el fondo sabía que los nervios no eran el motivo por el cual sentía que algo iba mal.

Apretó los labios con frustración, reprendiéndose por ser tan injusta consigo misma, y entonces recordó algo que la hizo abrir los ojos.

―Oh, por cierto, ¿ya enviaste los boletos de avión a Japón?

―Sí. Ciudad Dominó, ¿cierto? ―quiso asegurarse él, viéndola asentir a cambio ―Deberían llegar hoy, ya que los mandé ayer.

―Eso es genial. No sé cómo agradecértelo. ―murmuró con anhelo, imaginando la cara de sus remitentes al abrir los sobres y leer las invitaciones. Después de mucho por fin juntó el valor suficiente como para darle la posibilidad a sus viejos amigos de verla cumplir su primer e inesperada meta: su colaboración con el vídeo oficial de fin de año de la escuela. Sintió el impulso de mordisquearse las uñas, ansiosa.

―Tomaré el almuerzo de hoy como pago por ello. ―se encogió de hombros el ojiverde, ya conforme con ser el motivo de la felicidad actual de su acompañante ―Seguro que tener a tus seres queridos apoyándote dentro de tres días te hará bien.

―Claro que sí. ―Anzu sonrió encantada, recordando cuando era ella quien gritaba tratando de animar a sus amigos desde las gradas por cada duelo. Extrañaba muchísimo esa época de su vida en la que vivía enfrascada en cientos de aventuras surrealistas encarando la maldad del mundo, venciendo ante todo con la amistad sincera que compartía con aquellas personas.

―Me alegra saberlo.

Inconscientemente había dejado su mirada zafiro puesta sobre uno de los cuadros de la pared mientras que pensaba, cayendo en cuenta de ello en cuanto Dave le volvió a hablar, lo que la obligó a salir de su trance. Fue así que, poniendo los pies sobre la tierra a nueva cuenta, su respiración se cortó: allí, pintado con sumo detalle y cuidado, un hermoso cielo estrellado le daba manto a una pirámide egipcia ensombrecida por la soledad de la noche, rompiendo con la monotonía de un llano desierto.

No sabía que estuvo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo hasta que le fue necesario inhalar para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. De pronto, la caricia de una fragancia dulzona -la cual no encajaba en absoluto con el aroma a comida y ambientador del lugar-, le provocó un sutil mareo, casi febril, acelerando su corazón.

_Narcisos..._

Se puso de pie bruscamente, provocando el tintineo de los cubiertos abandonados sobre su almuerzo y el estruendo de su silla arrastrando el suelo sonoramente. Su reacción provocó el desconcierto huraño en varios individuos cercanos, el más sorprendido su propio compañero de mesa.

No... _definitivamente algo no andaba bien._

―Y-yo... ―se mordió el labio avergonzada, preguntándose en dónde diablos estaba su seguridad adquirida a lo largo de su estadía en Nueva York en el instante que más la necesitaba. Sus orbes dieron de lleno con Dave, lo que aumentó su sensación de vacío interior hasta un punto insospechado: las únicas veces que él le había mirado de esa manera, se relacionaban con ciertos episodios entre ambos que la castaña prefería guardar en lo más recóndito de sus memorias. Anzu decidió que ya había tenido suficiente ―, creo que debo irme.

Esa decisión la dejó perpleja hasta a ella, que de pronto agarró su bolso y simplemente se precipitó hacia la salida, incapaz de volver a enfrentar la pintura en la pared. Era la primera vez en dos meses que volvía a tener un encuentro personal con su amigo, y hubiera reconsiderado sus acciones de no ser que se sentía con la desesperante urgencia de huir lejos, hasta tal punto de querer salirse de su propia piel.

Salirse de ese día... porque desde el instante en que abrió sus ojos, la jornada había arrastrado episodios de lo más extraños; como por ejemplo aquella muchacha en la entrada del edificio justo esa mañana -con la que se topó al salir de su apartamento- repartiendo folletos del museo, los cuales se relacionaban con su nueva atracción: aventuras por la historia de Egipto, el imperio del misterio. Apretó la correa de su cartera, enfrentando la brisa fresca de la calle con los párpados entrecerrados.

Esa sensación no estaba en sus planes. De hecho, el día anterior había sentido completa paz, más que conforme y feliz con sus ganas de presentar su trabajo del año ante los examinadores la tarde siguiente. Tragó grueso, buscando inconscientemente el inicio de la delicada cadena que se escondía por debajo del escote circular de su vestido, sin dejar de caminar: el confirmar que la traía puesta en el cuello, la calmó lo suficiente como para no sacar el artefacto que pendía de la misma desde la calidez de su pecho, el cual rara vez aferraba, sosteniendo su promesa de tomarlo sólo en momentos de suma necesidad.

Anzu estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando un cuerpo chocó contra su anatomía, arrancándole un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y arrastrándola un par de pasos hacia un costado. Se giró, dispuesta a encarar al idiota que ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle disculpas, y entonces sus palabras murieron en su garganta, atontándola.

Una femenina silueta esbelta, envuelta en un sinfín de telares dorados que la cubrían hasta la frente, escondiendo incluso el puente de su nariz, le devolvió una mirada violácea sin detener su camino, desapareciendo a los segundos detrás del constante gentío andante de Nueva York.

Un sudor frío perló la piel de su nuca expuesta, sacudiéndola con un escalofrío devastador. Ella ya conocía esa sensación aterradora... aquella sensación que le cerraba la garganta y le profería el más grande miedo.

La sensación de que la muerte estaba rondando cerca otra vez.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta de su apartamento se cerró detrás de ella, acallando el alboroto de las agitadas calles de Manhattan albergadas en el abrazo de una noche fresca, dejó que su cuerpo se apoyase sobre la hoja de madera, aún sumergida en la oscuridad, y sus párpados se cerraron rindiéndose ante el alivio: lo logró. Entregó su corazón en la pista, delante de los jueces, y por fin expuso el resultado final de su segundo año de danza. Estaba rebosante de felicidad, conforme con el efecto causado... jamás olvidaría los gestos de fascinación de aquellas personas, confirmándole que ya podía darse por aprobada. Ahora, lo último que le quedaba por hacer era participar del video proyecto de fin de año de _New Dance_, en donde aportaría un pedacito de su creatividad con sus diecinueve compañeros de cuarto año.

El tono de su teléfono rompió la previa calma establecida, sonsocándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Le escuchó sonar un par de veces más antes de tomarlo del bolsillo de su tapado y apretar el botón verde.

―¿Diga? ―estiró su brazo hacia el interruptor, iluminando la acogedora morada que le dio alojo en sus últimos tiempos. Un sofá de dos cuerpos -aparentemente mullido- era lo primero que se dejaba ver, delante de una mesa ratona con un montón de cuadernos, útiles y papeles sueltos esparcidos en cualquier dirección. En la pared opuesta, una estantería llena de libros y cachivaches se estiraba de punta a punta hasta el techo, con un espacio vacío en medio lo suficientemente grande como para darle lugar al televisor y su tocadiscos. Más al fondo, una mesa flotante acompañada de tres taburetes, era quien separaba el improvisado living de la supuesta cocina, dejando a la vista la mesada en donde se hallaba la pileta, el reposaplatos, la heladera junto con el microondas, y la pequeña estufa. Cabe aclarar que absolutamente _todo_ era un auténtico desorden: una manta arrugada se perdía debajo de la mesa céntrica, el lugar favorito de Anzu para estudiar cómodamente; alguna que otra taza de café reposaba en ciertos estantes de su librero, y sobre la mesa flotante aún estaba el plato medio vacío del desayuno que había abandonado esa mañana, junto con la caja de leche. Ubicado al lado del sillón, un pasillo de apenas pocos pasos de longitud le daba lugar a dos puertas enfrentadas: la del baño, y la de su habitación.

―_¿Cómo te ha ido?_

Un sentimiento de congoja caló hondo, y se abofeteó mentalmente por haber olvidado su episodio de... bueno, ¿abandono? Con Dave.

―Dave, lamento mucho lo de hoy. ―se apresuró a decirle, llevándose la mano a la frente ―La presentación estuvo genial... me sentí muy cómoda. Creo que lo logré.

―_Seguro que sí lo hiciste. _―hizo una pausa, como si sopesara decir lo siguiente o no ―_Tienes muchísimo talento._

Ella sonrió un poco, avanzando por su apartamento una vez que logró quitarse las botas. Dejó caer el abrigo y la chalina en cualquier parte, desenhebrando los primeros botones de su camisa casual, descubriendo así el inicio de un sostén negro de tela sencilla.

―El talento no sirve de nada si uno no trabaja al máximo. ―aflojó lo suficiente sus vaqueros como para que estos de deslizaran por sus torneadas piernas, de los cuales terminó por deshacerse a patadas. Casi se le escapa una risita al notar que perdió una de sus medias en la batalla.

―_Concuerdo absolutamente. _―le oyó carraspear ―_Anzu, ¿segura que todo va bien? Quiero decir, sé que estás muy concentrada con la escuela ahora, pero tú hoy... _―se obligó a callarse, intentando ordenar sus ideas ―_,_ _me volviste a recordar a la Anzu que conocí en agosto._

Inmediatamente detuvo sus movimientos, cortando incluso el vaivén de su pecho al respirar.

―Simplemente extraño a mis amigos. ―susurró a cambio, mordiéndose el labio al retratar en su memoria el cuadro del restaurante.

―_Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo siempre que lo necesites, ¿no es así?_ ―Ella sonrió tiernamente, a sabiendas de los sentimientos amorosos de su amigo por ella... no correspondidos.

Era injusto. Después de todo, aquel muchacho era el deseo de cualquier mujer, el sueño de toda chica, y estaba segura de que si se lo pedía, él le entregaría su alma sin pedirle nada a cambio. Mas ella no era así; nunca podría perdonarse el herir a un ser querido o utilizarlo para intentar curar las heridas de su propio corazón. Ella podía ser muchas cosas... pero definitivamente no era egoísta.

―Gracias Dave. ―encendió la luz de su habitación, encontrándose con su cama desarreglada y el ropero abierto con varias prendas de ropa colgando en algunos cajones.

―_Esta bien._ ―del otro lado se escuchó un leve ajetreo ―_Tengo que colgar ahora, pero mañana hablamos. Intenta descansar._

No le dio el tiempo a despedirse que la llamada ya había finalizado. Estuvo aproximadamente un minuto de pie en medio de su pequeño cuarto, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar en su mano. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el remitente al atender.

―¿Acaso te diste cuenta de que no me deseaste las buenas noches? ―quiso bromear la castaña.

―_¿Anzu?_

Sus dedos se crisparon hasta tal punto, que el plástico del aparato crujió contra su oreja imperceptiblemente por el aumento de fuerza. La frecuencia de sus latidos la sumergieron en el sonido de su propia sangre pasando furiosamente por sus oídos, silenciando cualquier cosa ajena a su propio cuerpo.

No, no era Dave... era esa voz, la voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar del planeta, por más tiempo que pasara.

―¿Y-Yugi?

―_¡De verdad eres tú!_ ―exclamó él al otro lado, con el tono levemente desafinado por la emoción. Anzu tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de su cama, temiendo caer al suelo de rodillas pues las piernas de pronto no aguantaban su peso corporal. Una sonrisa extensa se dibujó con infantilidad sobre sus ahora temblorosos labios.

―Yugi... ―murmuró por segunda vez, aumentando así el nudo en su garganta ―, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te he oído. ―acalló un instante, confundida con la abismal cantidad de cosas que tenía ganas de expresar en ese momento. Una alarma se encendió en alguna parte de su cerebro, asustándola ―¿Acaso... sucedió algo?

―_¿Qué? No, no; todo se encuentra bajo control._ ―se apresuró en aclarar él ―_Yo... decidí marcar el número de teléfono que había en la carta del sobre que acabo de recibir._

Claro... ella lo había olvidado. Habían pasado casi seis días desde que por fin se decantó por enviar la correspondencia a sus amigos: un sobre para cada uno de ellos con los boletos de viaje, la invitación de la escuela para apreciar la presentación de fin de año, y una pequeña hoja con algunas palabras suyas de afecto acompañadas de su número de teléfono. Mandar correspondencia a su verdadero lugar de origen le había requerido un esfuerzo realmente inhumano... y no era, ni de cerca, la primera vez que lo intentaba; de hecho se vió obligada porque ya tenía los billetes de avión para ellos. Con el paso del tiempo, inevitablemente terminó por perder contacto con sus seres queridos en Japón, y el mérito era solo suyo. Una punzada de culpa se incrustó en su pecho, avergonzándola tremendamente por sus actitudes tan nefastas con aquellos que estuvieron en las malas durante un trecho muy largo de su existencia.

Suspiró quedamente, sacudiendo la cabeza como cuando era más adolescente.

―Había olvidado ese detalle. ―confesó, deshaciéndose de todos sus pensamientos anteriores ―Me... alegra escucharte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo están todos?

―_Estamos bien, aunque sería imposible contarte la cantidad de cosas que hemos estado haciendo en esta llamada..._ ―Anzu apresó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sacudida por la cálida sensación de familiaridad que le otorgaba el habla de su mejor amigo ―_Honda y Shizuka están juntos transitando la universidad, y pasan por la tienda de juegos algunas veces a la semana. Deberías verlo..._ ―una risita infantil se escabulló en su relato ―_, se dejó crecer el cabello, y ahora se lo recoge en una coleta corta que Jounouchi utiliza para tirar de ella en caso de que no le guste mucho verlo tan pegado a su hermana._

―Muero por tener una foto. ―rió abiertamente ella, imaginando la situación. Exhaló sutilmente ―Sabía que al final Jounouchi los dejaría salir... me hace feliz poder confirmarlo.

―_Oh, no fue fácil... les llevó meses. De hecho, lo habrían mantenido algún tiempo más en secreto de no ser porque Jounouchi los descubrió una tarde en una cita._ ―el chico tragó saliva con dificultad, en evidente incomodidad ―_Creo que esto deberían contártelo ellos... de todas maneras no tengo muchos detalles, ya sabes cómo se pone Jounouchi cuando se enfada..._

―Ni siquiera se le entiende al hablar. ―completó la oración por él, sin tener idea de que traía una sonrisa tonta curvada sobre sus labios ―¿Cómo está él?

―_Tal y como lo recuerdas, con la diferencia de que viaja al extranjero algunas veces al mes._ ―del otro lado se escuchó un ajetreo, como si Yugi estuviera buscando una postura más cómoda para conversar ―_Fue becado hace más de un año por KaibaCorp para recorrer el mundo con el objetivo de aprender más sobre el Duelo de Monstruos a nivel internacional. A veces regresa con cartas realmente extraordinarias._

Anzu se quedó boquiabierta, impactada con la última información recibida.

―¿K-KaibaCorp?... ―boqueó un par de veces, incrédula ―¡¿Becado?

¿Acaso esas dos palabras podían estar juntas en una misma frase?

―_Suena imposible, ¿no es cierto? _―se mofó el muchacho, risueño ―_Él mismo te lo contará en cuanto te llame, de seguro seguirá dormido aún. Aquí ni siquiera son las doce del día._

―Algunas cosas no cambian jamás. ―dejó salir en un murmullo la castaña, recordando aquellas épocas en las que se había rendido de pasar a buscar a su rubio amigo, quien siempre se quedaba dormido y la hacía llegar tarde a la primer clase de la mañana ―¿Qué hay de ti, Yugi?

―_Hmm... nada nuevo._ ―se decantó por determinar, con su acostumbrada sencillez ―_Estoy estudiando diseño gráfico para poder aportar al avance tecnológico del Duelo de Monstruos algún día. Kaiba... Kaiba me ofreció brindar seminarios a jóvenes jugadores hace ya algún tiempo. Siendo honesto no me he decidido, la idea de viajar todavía me hace sentir un poco inquieto luego de... _―un suspiro inseguro intervino como pausa; el no haber dicho nada, lo había dicho todo. Carraspeó, tomando la ausencia de sonido desde el otro lado de la línea como la señal más clara de que todavía habían heridas que no cerraban ―_Además de que aún sigo ayudando al abuelo en la tienda. Rebecca viene a brindarme apoyo casi a diario. Ella... bueno, ella y yo... _―hizo silencio, como si intentara juntar fuerza de voluntad para decir algo de suma importancia. Por su lado, Anzu sonrió complacida, luchando por dejar atrás la casi mención de cierto viaje del pasado entre ambos, entrecerrando los ojos con divertida suspicacia.

―¿Si?

―_Ya sabes... ella, yo... eso..._

―No estoy comprendiendo bien. ―se miró las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante en el universo, olvidando que él no podía verla a través de una llamada telefónica.

―_Estás burlándote de mí, ¿verdad?_

―¿Un poco, quizás? ―una carcajada se encargó de delatarla ―Me descubriste.

―_Ja-ja-ja... muy divertido._ ―más que sonar ofendido, parecía complacido ―_Ella y yo estamos saliendo, ¿feliz?_

―No es divertido si no te avergüenzas como en los viejos tiempos. ―la joven hizo un puchero caprichoso, del cual deshizo a los pocos segundos de silencio ―Les deseo lo mejor a ambos, de todo corazón.

―_Gracias, Anzu. Tú... quiero decir, ¿cómo están tus cosas?..._

―Oh, muy bien. ―se apresuró en contestarle, concentrándose al máximo para sonar alegre ―Esta semana acaba mi segundo año en la escuela. Fui seleccionada para formar parte de la presentación final, lo cual fue inaudito ya que sólo se le permite participación a alumnos del último año.

―_Eso suena increíble. Siempre... siempre supimos que conseguirías todo lo que te propusieras._

Su sonrisa se quebró en algún punto débil, petrificando sus ojos como dos bloques de hielo. Podría haberse mentido a sí misma y suponer que se refería a sus amigos en cuanto él había dicho "supimos" y no "supe"... ergo no podía ser hipócrita. Después de dos años, Yugi todavía continuaba hablando en plural, y no en singular.

Miró con despiste su anatomía reflejada en el espejo que pendía de la puerta de su ropero, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba temblando. Con dificultad aclaró su garganta.

―Gracias por siempre creer en mí, Yugi. ―sus dedos se metieron en el agujero sin remendar de uno de los cobertores de su cama ―Y gracias por llamarme.

―_Da lo mejor_. ―le animó desde el otro lado del mundo, citando sus mismas palabras dichas antes de cada reto puesto delante de sus seres queridos ―_Tengo... creo que debería colgar ya._

―Sí. ―su aseveración fue tan rápida que su diálogo se superpuso a la última palabra salida de los labios del muchacho. Reconstruyó su gesto risueño con su última fuerza de voluntad, sintiendo que el día se le había hecho eterno ―Te espero a ti y a los demás dentro de tres días.

―_Por supuesto. Hasta pronto._

Aún dos minutos después de haber cortado la comunicación, ella seguía con el móvil pegado a la oreja, la respiración intranquila y el pecho bajo los efectos de una presión para nada sana. Su intento por tragar falló, con el dolor de un nudo cortando el funcionamiento normal de su garganta; dejó que su brazo se reclinara hasta su regazo, enredando sus dedos alrededor del aparato. Su boca tiritaba de manera sutil, un efecto que nada tenía que ver con el frío de Nueva York... sus iris azules recorrieron con generoso interés la pantalla, cuando de pronto su pulgar emprendió la acción de apretar el botón del directorio.

Y entonces, el característico tono de llamada entrante la detuvo en medio de su previa decisión. No dudó en atender inmediatamente; ella sabía quién era.

Al descolgar ninguno dijo nada. De hecho, solo se oía el sonido del vaivén de la respiración de su emisor desde el otro lado, a la espera como ella, lo que terminó por desfragmentar su poca cordura en pie.

―No podía, Yugi. ―confesó con un deje de amargura en su tono, mordiéndose el labio. Apresó el borde de su colcha en un puño débil, cerrando los ojos ―No podía mirarlos, no podía... no podía mirarte, y hacer de cuenta que él jamás estuvo entre nosotros. ―el picor en sus párpados se estaba haciendo insoportable a esa altura ―No tenía fuerzas para ser el apoyo de todos, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mí... yo... lo siento mucho, Yugi... lo lamento tanto...

Su voz se quebró en la última sílaba, debajo del denso lamento que en vano intentaba retener. Tantos días, semanas, meses... tantos años de huir de su propio destino; tanto tiempo de no afrontar sus miedos eternos. Fue especialmente cuidadosa en apartarse lejos de sus amigos y del mundo de Duelo de Monstruos, y todo porque hasta el día de hoy le dolía pensar en ciertas cosas que aún se veía incapaz de superar del todo.

Sí; de día era Anzu Mazaki, de las mejores bailarinas de su promoción, una muchacha gentil y alegre que se empeñaba en conseguir siempre lo que se propusiera, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa de sí misma por haberse construido como una mujer independiente y determinada, que casi nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

_Casi_.

Claro... todos arrastraban errores. Todos tenían la mochila del arrepentimiento en la espalda, por más pequeña que fuera; molesta, cansina, amarga. Era la carga de la que nadie hablaba, en la que todos trabajaban duro por esconder de los ojos ajenos, pero que jamás se intentaba soltar... aquella tortura personal e íntima, que hacía flaquear hasta la sonrisa más perfecta. Incluso Anzu era víctima de su peso, del que le tocaba hacerse cargo a la hora de apagar las luces de su cuarto y disponerse a dormir en cuanto visualizaba, noche tras noche, a cierto par de orbes violáceas difuminadas en torpes retazos de su fragmentada memoria.

Un par de orbes violáceas que la escrutaban sin parpadear tras cada uno de los términos de sus largas jornadas, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

―_Estábamos esperando el día en que dieras el paso. _―le dijo él, bajando el volumen de su timbre ―_Creíamos que era lo mejor, aunque tengo que reconocer que Jounouchi intentó convencernos en más de una ocasión para partir en tu búsqueda._

Una risita tonta gorgoteó desde su pecho, por la cual las lágrimas terminaron rodando por sus mejillas.

―Puedo imaginarlo. ―reconoció ―Ha sido mucho tiempo... pero les agradezco infinitamente su decisión. Yo... tenía cierto miedo de que ustedes...

―_Jamás te olvidaríamos, Anzu. Solo era cuestión de tiempo..._ ―Yugi cortó su diálogo con firmeza ―_, y tampoco podríamos enojarnos contigo por ello, no todos afrontamos las cosas de la misma manera._

―Fui injusta con ustedes. ―susurró a cambio ―Más que nada, fui injusta contigo, que siempre estuviste más involucrado con él que cualquiera de nosotros tres. Me volví... me volví egoísta y no pensé en tu dolor.

―_Anzu._ ―su nombre se rompió al salir de su boca, angustiado. Yugi se tomó un instante para retomar su palabra ―_Tú nunca serás egoísta... jamás creas que has sido injusta o mala con alguno de tus amigos. No siempre puedes ser el pilar de contención, incluso tú puedes romperte luego de tolerar tanto peso. _―inhaló profundamente, para después soltar el aire contenido en una larga exhalación ―_Déjanos ahora ser tu pilar, Anzu... nos da igual si pasaron dos o pasan diez años, y hablo por todos. Sé que tanto Jounouchi como Honda están dispuestos a darlo todo por ti, además... además de mí._

―Y-Yugi... ―la castaña lo entendió, al final: su amigo había ganado más madurez desde la última vez que le había visto... mucha más. De aquel chico risueño solo quedaban retazos. Sonrió con genuina dulzura, conmovida ―Gracias por aún formar parte de mi vida, Yugi.

Él se rió quedamente.

―_Tú misma lo has dicho. Sin importar la distancia, sin importar el tiempo... que nuestra amistad siempre prevalecerá por sobre todas las cosas._

* * *

Una vez que la conversación terminó, Anzu se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama, tan relajada como si acabara de salir de un spa. Ahora que por fin había sido honesta con una persona tan importante como solo Yugi podía serlo en su vida, la liberación tras el peso del secretismo durante dos años y medio la había dejado agotada hasta la última fibra. Pegó sus párpados, deleitándose por primera vez desde que había pisado la tierra americana con el sonido amortiguado de la ciudad.

Casi se dejaba arrastrar por el mundo del ensueño en cuanto el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Parpadeó confundida, demorando un par de segundos en girar su muñeca y verificar que era la una de la madrugada. Su ceño se arrugó.

¿Quién estaría tocando a su puerta a esas horas?

Se encaminó hasta el recibidor, teniendo como única guía la luz de la luna que ingresaba por el ventanal. Estaba a punto de observar por la mirilla cuando de la nada frenó en seco, arrugando la nariz extrañada.

¿Y ese aroma a... perfume?...

Su frecuencia cardíaca empezó a subir. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, ya despojada de todo resquicio de somnoliencia, atenta a cualquier otra cosa fuera de lugar.

_«Maldita sea, olvidé tomar el bate» _se reprochó con creciente nerviosismo. El último paso que la separaba de la puerta se acortó y, en un acto valeroso, Anzu se puso de puntillas para disponer su orbe izquierda ante el ventanillo.

Nada.

No lo había pensado mucho en cuanto su mano se puso sobre el picaporte, dispuesta a girar y abrir. Por supuesto que se frenó a último momento, valorando que quizás la persona que había tocado simplemente se había largado, consciente de que se había equivocado de número de puerta; sin embargo, lo que la hizo optar por no abrir no fue eso, sino la desagradable creencia de que _no estaba sola._

Apretó los dientes con una fuerza tal que su quijada tembló, con el vello de la nuca erizado y un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda. Ese sentimiento... esa sensación podría reconocerla hasta el último de sus días: el peligro inminente.

_«Cálmate... debe haber sido una confusión de parte de alguno de los vecinos»_

Se permitió tener un momento para intentar bajar la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón, retirando al final su palma del pomo. Exhaló lo último de aire que había estado conteniendo y giró 180 grados sobre sus propios pies...

Para quedar frente a frente con una segunda silueta de pie en su comedor, encapuchada.

El grito que dejó escapar desde lo más profundo de su garganta fue digno de película de terror. De hecho, Anzu retrocedió de un salto tal que golpeó con estrépito su anatomía contra la hoja de madera a sus espaldas.

―Mazaki Anzu, has sido elegida.

Era una mujer.

Había pasado demasiado desde la última vez en que algo extraño arrivaba a su vida y, acostumbrada a su nueva realidad, ese suceso logró sacudirla hasta la punta de cada hebra de su cabello.

―¡¿Q-Quién eres? ―luego, corrigió su pregunta ―¡¿Qué eres?

Volviéndose su enemiga, su mente empezó a retratar como flashes cada una de las veces en que su integridad peligró en el pasado, siempre con el resultado de abrir sus ojos y diferenciar entre la bruma a una cabellera tricolor cerca.

No sería el caso.

―Soy lo que tú elijas. ―su tono inalterado y pacífico no coincidía para nada con la situación en sí ―Puedo ser el trayecto a tu felicidad, o puedo ser el camino hacia tu destrucción.

Con esas dos opciones flotando en el ambiente, la castaña no se tranquilizó en lo absoluto. Su mano derecha buscó con desesperación la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, tirando y reluciendo al exterior el dije: ante la fantasmagórica luz de la noche, los jeroglíficos que representaban el nombre de aquel que llenó su adolescencia de los más puros momentos surrealistas, brillaron. Apresó en un puño el colgante que su viejo amigo el faraón dejó en el mundo de los vivos cuando dio su último paso hacia el más allá, aterrada.

Tenía miedo... pero ella nunca se echaba para atrás. Y esa no sería la primera vez.

―¿Cómo lograste entrar? ―y se apresuró en agregar, adrenalínica ―¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

Juraba que ella sonrió, aunque no pudiera ver su cara.

―He venido para concederte un deseo.

_«¿Un deseo?»_ repitió en su mente, confundida. A cada segundo que transcurría la escena se volvía más incomprensible.

―Yo no quiero nada. ―por si no fuera sospechoso que una persona –o lo que sea que fuera aquel ente- lograse ingresar a su casa como por arte de magia, indagar sobre un evidente trato no podía tener más connotaciones peligrosas. Un ronroneo divertido se dejó oír en la estancia.

―¿Ni siquiera ayudar al gran rey Atem, Mazaki Anzu?

La mención de aquel nombre se sintió igual que un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y se hubiera doblado producto del imaginario impacto si no continuara semi-inclinada sobre el dintel de su apartamento.

―¿Q-Qué?

La figura se movió por primera vez, elevando sus brazos hasta la altura de la cabeza y retirando el tapado que cubría toda su cara. Al caer, un rostro joven y redondeado la recibió con grandeza, de cabellos cobre e impresionantes iris violáceas.

―Puedo ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad. ―hizo silencio, como si sopesara continuar ―Puedo llevarte a evitar su partida.

Anzu sabía que no era un sueño: las sensaciones eran muy reales como para ser un simple producto de su imaginación. El aroma dulce del principio era más fuerte ahora, por lo que logró reconocerlo.

_Narcisos_.

―¿Te refieres a... evitar que cruce la puerta al mundo espiritual? ―inquirió. Acto seguido, se crispó ―Eso no es posible, fue una decisión que él quería tomar y la única manera de que no ocurriera era por mérito propio. Nada de lo que nosotros hayamos hecho ese día lo hubiera hecho cambiar de parecer.

Ni siquiera Yugi, su gran compañero, quien le había prestado durante años su cuerpo para luchar contra el mal, fue motivo suficiente para frenar sus pisadas y hacerlo girar sobre sí mismo, deteniendo así su despedida eterna. Ni las lágrimas, ni los lamentos... ni sus propias palabras dichas a los gritos, lo hizo voltear en su dirección. Simplemente caminó dentro de las puertas, y se marchó.

Él se había ido.

Anzu siempre fue consciente de aquello, pero jamás se le había pasado el malestar emocional... y es que estar enamorada hasta los huesos de un espíritu que nunca debió formar parte de su existencia no era nada fácil. Nunca lo fue, de hecho.

―Probablemente sea verdad, ese día nada hubiera evitado dicho desenlace. Sin embargo, no necesariamente hay que remontarse a ese día en particular. ―la mujer extendió la pálida palma de su mano hacia ella, con los dedos relajados ―El resultado puede cambiar si se presionan los puntos correctos de la manera indicada.

_«¿El resultado puede... cambiar? Pero... ¿cómo?...»_

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―murmuró, con su fuerza de voluntad flaqueando.

―Que puedo concederte tu deseo.

Concederle su deseo... su deseo de que Atem nunca haya atravesado el enorme marco de piedra hacia el más allá, de que se quedara junto a sus amigos. De que permaneciera en la misma línea temporal en donde respiraba ella.

Apretó tan fuerte el cartucho en su puño, que por un instante pensó que podría hacerse daño en la piel. Se habían aparecido ante ella para ofrecerle cumplir con su secreto anhelo... ¿con qué condición?

―¿A cambio de qué?

La observó con sumo cuidado, maravillada con la delicadeza en que las comisuras de su boca se curvaron débilmente hacia arriba. Su mano aún la esperaba abierta.

―Siempre hay que sacrificar algo para conseguir lo que tanto queremos, Mazaki Anzu. Esta no es la excepción.

La castaña arrugó los labios, disgustada. Nada era fácil, y menos lo sería algo que involucrara sabotear a la muerte... ¿de verdad podía considerar siquiera confiar su destino a aquella desconocida?

―No es de mi interés si el costo involucra a mis seres queridos. ―soltó, para después mirarla directamente a los ojos ―Jamás los sacrificaría como una mera ofrenda, ni tampoco a mí.

La sonrisa de la fémina se estiró aún más.

―Concuerdo absolutamente. ―inclinó hacia un costado su cabeza, en un falso gesto inocente ―Aclarado ello, ¿estás interesada?

Ambas sabían la respuesta, pero Anzu comprendía que las palabras tenían un peso de gran valor.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―quiso saber, como último recurso. Quería saber muchas más cosas, como por qué había sido elegida ella, y no Yugi; o cómo sabía de la existencia de un espíritu antiguo llamado Atem, y su relacionamiento... o por qué sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

―En algún momento lo sabrás, y saciarás todas las dudas que actualmente te refrenan. Hasta entonces, deberás confiar en tu instinto a cada instante.

Y eso hacía... quizás fue lo que necesitaba escuchar, a fin de cuentas. Su corazón dio un vuelco agradable, como la conocida explosión cálida durante reencuentro, y sus dedos engarrotados aflojaron su duro agarre alrededor del colgante, humedecidos. Juró que en cuanto soltó el cartucho, el sonido del collar se replicó en sus oídos como un montón de cadenas rompiéndose, liberando a un prisionero injustamente cautivo de sus ataduras. Anzu Mazaki estiró su brazo tembloroso, con la meta de alcanzar el ofrecimiento de la extraña.

Antes de llegar a rozarla, sus iris chocaron.

―Deseo... cambiar el resultado. ―tragó duro, reuniendo confianza ―Deseo que Atem no nos hubiera dejado.

Un brillo estremecedor nació desde el pecho de la mujer de cabellos cobre, que contemplaba a una Anzu casi que de rodillas –producto de la caída- queriendo tocar su mano con gesto de pánico, pero con la mirada cargada de seguridad.

―Tus deseos son órdenes, joven dama, mas deberás trabajar arduamente en lograr tu objetivo, sacrificando algo a cambio al final.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, tomó con una fuerza sobrehumana la mano de la muchacha, arrancándole un segundo grito antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

**_Si lograste llegar hasta aquí, singifica que estás dispuesto y curioso por iniciar una nueva aventura... y no sabes cuánto me alegra que así sea._**

**_¡Buenas tardes, queridos lectores! Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia. Para ser el primer capítulo fue demasiado largo, pero siendo honesta no podía cortarlo en ninguna parte para repartirlo correctamente. Seguramente el siguiente no tenga tanta carga literaria._**

**_Hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y ni siquiera tengo idea de por dónde empezar._**

**_-Lo primero y _muy_ importante: será un fic largo, de Anzu-Teana por Yami-Atem. Para el próximo capítulo entenderán por qué hago uso de ambos nombres._**

**_-Será un relato de muuuchos saltos temporales... de hecho, dentro del mismo fic habrán _dos_ grandes partes: _passé_ y _actualité _(en francés, pasado y actualidad)._**

**_-No sé con precisión cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero estimo que mínimo 30 seguro._**

**_-_LA HISTORIA ES RATED M,_ y esto se debe a que en el futuro habrán escenas de connotación sexual, lenguaje inapropiado y descripciones _muy_ gráficas sobre cosas fuertes. Los personajes aquí no serán del carácter 4kids, yo miré el _Yu-Gi-Oh! _japonés y me quedo para siempre con esa versión. Si no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo darle click a la flecha hacia atrás y buscar otra cosa._**

**_-Hay muchos detalles que tendré que ir esclareciendo a medida que vaya progresando, como las edades, los capítulos citados, la ubicación temporal en el animé..._**

**_-Debido a que han pasado dos años y medio desde el día en que Atem partió, la madurez mental de Anzu será mayor que la que nos acostumbramos a ver. Sin embargo, no volveré a nuestra querida castaña una O.C, se los prometo._**

**_-Cada-detalle-es-muy-importante... cada personaje tiene su papel, y nada de lo escrito es relleno, aunque en este primer capítulo pareciera que sí. Las cosas son muy distintas a lo que seguramente imaginan (¡espero poder sorprenderlos!)._**

**_Una última cosa antes de despedirme: el motor del escritor es su recibimiento en el fandom. Agradecería mucho que me dejen reviews contándome qué les pareció, me hace muy feliz leerlos y siempre que puedo trato de responderlos._**

**_Es todo por ahora... ¡nos vemos en la próxima! :)_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	2. Valorada en veinticinco -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**_Curiosidades: La moneda fue inventada por los romanos, por lo que antes de ello los egipcios ejercían su pago mediante trueques (ejemplo: una gallina equivalía a dos bolsas de trigo; una oveja a cuatro... etcétera)_**

**Capítulo II: Valorada en veinticinco ~_Passé_**

Oía voces.

Bueno... más que voces eran ecos perdidos, como si un conjunto de personas se hubieran puesto a discutir en las profundidades de alguna enorme gruta, generando un ruido lastímero que perforaba sus oídos. Aunque no podía ver nada, tenía la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas al igual que aquella vez que subió a uno de esos juegos del parque de diversiones que te hacía girar sobre tu mismo eje una y otra vez, hasta confundir el suelo del piso.

Era desagradable.

Hizo un esfuerzo por despegar sus párpados, queriendo hacer uso de otro de sus sentidos además de la audición. Sin embargo, el minúsculo movimiento de sus músculos faciales trabajando en equipo para abrir sus ojos, le arrancó un quejido de dolor.

―Creo que está funcionando...

_«¿Qué...?»_

Apenas si pudo entender esa oración perdida entre tanto palabrerío sin sentido de fondo, cuando de la nada una ténue luz amarillenta comenzó a nacer en la lejanía, como si la llamara. El vaivén inconfundible del mareo aumentó, lo que le generó las inconfundibles náuseas que darían paso al vómito.

Y de pronto, un choque helado sacudió su cuerpo entero abruptamente, lo que la hizo jadear hasta el punto de romper en fuertes tosidas.

―¡¿Estás loco?

―Era eso o que siguiera inconsciente. ¿Acaso despertó gracias a tus hierbas aromáticas?

Anzu se había erguido sobre el suave montón de fardo. Entre lágrimas de irritación, trató de controlar la impulsiva tos que no le permitía respirar más que entre hipidos perdidos, obnubilando su mirada. Todas las sensaciones anteriores habían desaparecido, dejando a su paso la abrupta realidad: un ambiente caliente y seco.

―Regresaste su alma al cuerpo de una manera que hasta los dioses hubieran considerado insultante. ―replicó la voz femenina del principio. Unos golpes algo bruscos en su espalda calmaron un poco la agonía de la castaña ―Ya está, fue sólo un baño instantáneo.

Fue entonces cuando sus iris hicieron el primer contacto visual desde su despertar, con un par de orbes doradas acunándola con precisión. Una capa gruesa de pestañas oscuras y curvas combinanaban con la piel arena de su rostro redondeado, agrandando su mirada curiosa y jovial. Anzu se quedó sin aliento en cuanto su examen pasó desde sus perfiladas cejas hacia arriba: su pelo ceniza era tan corto que se adhería a su cuero cabelludo en la danza característica de las ondas, dándole un aire duro a aquella muchacha de ceño fruncido y facciones dulces; una contradicción de lo más peculiar.

Abrió la boca para hacer su primera pregunta, todavía bajo el encantamiento de la genuina belleza poco femenina de su acompañante, pero una segunda voz se le adelantó.

―Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

La chica se giró con cara de pocos amigos hasta el hombre de complexión pequeña, y después se puso de pie. Le sacaba una cabeza de alto.

―Y ahora hay que acondicionarla para llevarla hasta donde Belalí, y que la vea. ―dejó a un lado un plato con varias hojas encendidas que aparentemente tenía en su mano desde antes de su despertar, y la miró ―Niña, ¿dónde está tu marca?

Anzu entreabrió sus labios, sintiéndose atontada y perdida: ¿en dónde diablos estaba? Hizo un esfuerzo por rememorar sus últimos instantes consciente, sin tener tiempo a ubicarse en ningún sitio pues rápidamente fue interrumpida.

―Te hicieron una pregunta, estúpida. ―a la castaña le resultó de lo más irritante la voz rasposa de aquel sujeto. Apretó los dientes tras el claro insulto.

―Cierra la boca Dimitri, o juro que te arrancaré la lengua. ―En ese momento, Anzu cayó en cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño entre el pobre diablo a su izquierda, y la espalda, brazos y manos grandes de la chica a su derecha. Si bien él parecía de verdadera clase alta vestido con aquellos ropajes visiblemente caros, los trapos sucios que la fémina traía puestos no eran de trascendencia alguna debido a su porte fuerte e intimidante ―No tengo todo el día. Tu marca y tu nombre.

Aquello no pintaba bien... _nada_ bien. De hecho, ella sospechaba que estaba metida en un apuro, y lo peor era que no tenía idea de cómo salir de allí. No conocía a esas personas, no había pista alguna del sitio en el que se encontraba, no podía entender cómo despertó en esas circunstancias y no en la habitación de su piso en Nueva York.

_«Nueva York...»_

Un flash que sacudió su centro de equilibrio, la ubicó en su apartamento manteniendo una conmovedora conversación telefónica con su viejo amigo Yugi. Habían charlado sobre la vida, sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos... sobre el faraón. Ella sabía que en algún punto se había dirigido a su comedor y, como si se tratara de un recuerdo perdido, la aparición de aquella ente se materializó en sus memorias, acelerando su corazon.

Le habían ofrecido un trato.. y ella había aceptado, con condición incluída.

_«Dios mío...»_ Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, impactada como nunca antes lo había estado. Una puntada digna de compararse con un fierro hirviente golpeándola de lleno en la frente, le arrebató un gemido doliente y sorprendido. Bajó su palma, valorando el líquido tibio y escarlata que quedó sobre su piel.

Sangre.

Una segunda mano la tomó con brutalidad y tiró de ella, cosa que la asustó. La mujer de pelo ceniza se quedó boquiabierta admirando sus dedos manchados.

―P-Pero qué... ―no demoró en sujetar su barbilla e inclinarla sin permiso ni delicadeza, contemplando un punto de su cuero cabelludo ―¡¿Por qué tiene eso?

Miró de tal manera al único hombre en el cuartucho, que Anzu creyó que en cualquier momento caería un rayo sobre su cabeza y lo partiría en dos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, claramente nerviosa... a ella la violencia no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y era partidaria de evitarla a toda costa siempre que pudiera elegir.

No era el caso.

―¿Eso importa, Neith? ―casi que escupió él. Una sensación de pura alarma asaltó a Anzu cuando una risotada para nada divertida cayó desde la boca de la aludida.

―¿Que si eso importa, preguntas? ―sonriendo de forma macabra, miró a la castaña ―Él pregunta si eso importa, ¿lo escuchaste? ―No le dijo nada a cambio, comenzando a sentir que le costaba respirar... no tenía más opción que sentarse a contemplar el desarrollo de la situación; de _su_ situación. La previa tomada de pelo se terminó en cuanto la curvatura de labios de Neith desapareció, otorgando el lugar a un gesto de lo más severo ―¿No te parece que importa si va a servir en el hogar de nuestro rey, Dimitri?

Masticó el nombre como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima. Dimitri, por su parte, casi que rechinó los dientes antes de hablar.

―Estaba herida cuando la encontré. De hecho, es la primera vez en dos días que parece lúcida. ―hizo una pausa, aparentemente asqueado con el hecho de siquiera tener que dirigirle la mirada a Anzu ―La hallé tirada a su suerte, abandonada al final del valle. Durante los dos jornales próximos a ello, mis subordinados han podido administrarle alimento y agua durante los breves períodos de tiempo en que se intentaba mantener despierta.

La cara de la mujer fue un poema de lo más excepcional, pero no se comparó en absoluto con el semblante de tétrico pasmo que puso Anzu: ¿casi dos días inconsciente?...

―¿Tirada? ―repitió atónita la joven en pie ―¿Al final del valle? ―su rostro se tiñó de rojo hasta la punta de las orejas ―¡¿Cómo te atreves a pretender ingresar a una completa extraña al palacio? ¡No sabes ni si tiene familia! ―cinchó del brazo de la mencionada, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos se desorbitaron ―¡Ni siquiera tiene la maldita marca de esclavo!

Si no hubiera estado ciertamente confundida debido a la mala iluminación de las velas, Anzu hubiera jurado que él temblaba. Aún así le vió levantar la barbilla con altanería, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

―No dejaré que una mocosa insolente dude de mi trabajo de alta estima. Mi servicio es incuestionable, y mi señor jamás he recibido queja alguna del faraón. ―le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo ―Ustedes me pidieron una esclava, eso es lo que te traje, y déjame decirte que para el presupuesto inicial que me entregaste, fui muy endeble contigo y esa anciana. Es jóven y además de piel blanca, más que digna para servir a la realeza.

_«¿Realeza?... ¿Esclava?»_ A la ojiazul se le secó la garganta _«¿Faraón?...»_

―No sabemos siquiera si es una encubierta de parte del enemigo, estúpido.

Hubo un silencio sumamente incómodo, en el que predominó una guerra muda de miradas que lo decían todo. Ya estaba dictado que ella no tenía especial afecto por él y que ,de hecho, la única cosa que sentía eran ganas de estrangularlo... o cortarlo en pequeños trozos. Él aparentaba tener un orgullo inmenso, mas no parecía ser muy valiente.

―No siento más que desprecio al tener que hacer negocios con una... ―la escaneó con arrogancia por tercera vez ―, "mujer". O la aceptas, o me la llevo para someterla a otros... servicios. ―un brillo malicioso relució sobre sus orbes carbón, erizando la piel de Anzu. Eso no le gustó para nada, incluso hasta había gestado una mínima cuota de miedo en su interior.

Neith apretó los labios y posó sus ojos dorados sobre la mojada adolescente de largos cabellos castaños, hundida en el montón de fardo. Barrió su anatomía en un parpadeo, imaginando a qué se refería Dimitri con aquellos "otros servicios": la prostitución. Después de todo, sí... era un ejemplar de lo más peculiar, por no decir que era una muchacha hermosa. Su mano acarició con anhelo el mango de una cuchilla que traía colgada de la cinta que rodeaba su cintura; se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan voluble.

―Tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Anzu pasó a ser el lugar en donde los dos pares de ojos fueron a parar, inquisidores. La tela de la ropa que traía puesta se había pegado a su piel luego del baldazo de agua fría que le habían lanzado, y ahora se sentía asquerosamente caliente.

―Mi... ―se vió obligada a carraspear, con la voz rota por la sequedad. ―, ¿mi nombre?

_«Mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki»_ se dijo. Asintió convencida, como si eso le brindara fuerzas.

―Mi nombre es...

Y entonces, se detuvo.

_«Mi nombre... mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki»_ enfatizó por segunda vez, frunciendo el ceño. Abrió la boca para enunciarlo, mas las palabras jamás llegaron a modularse. Cerró los labios, confusa: sabía su nombre a la perfección -sería una locura pensar que no-, pero era como si su lengua se desconectara de su cerebro en cuanto quería transmitir el mensaje.

Neith se llevó las manos a la cara, ahogando un suspiro frustrado.

―Válgame Ra y todo su séquito. ―murmuró contra la piel de sus palmas ―¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida en la cabeza? ―finalmente agregó ―¿De dónde eres?

Las grandes iris zafiro de Anzu brillaban con el vaivén de la luz amarilla de las velas encendidas, en medio del silencio.

_«Soy de Japón... soy de Ciudad Dominó»_

Y, como era de esperarse, de su garganta no salió sonido alguno para dar a conocer su respuesta. Las pulsaciones de su corazón de pronto se escuchaban amplificadas en sus oídos, y un sudor nada saludable le perló la espalda erizada.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

―Yo... no lo sé. ―murmuró, casi que avergonzada con lo inverosímil de la situación. Dimitri torció la boca en un gesto huraño.

―Parece ser que el golpe le arrebató sus memorias. ―cogió el puño de cada una de sus mangas y tiró de ellas, dándole más importancia a las arrugas de sus ropajes que a su veredicto ―Ahora que lo pienso mejor, tienes razón. Sería imprudente vender semejante misterio al cuerpo de esclavos del rey ―Dimitri se relamió ―Te ofreceré otro ejemplar.

Un silbido chilló entre sus dientes delanteros, y rápidamente ingresó un sujeto muy dotado y armado, ubicándose a sus espaldas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara un poco extraña, lo que restringía el acceso a sus gestos faciales.

―¿Señor?

―Llévatela, Oreth...

―No tan rápido. ―siseó la joven erguida ―¿Cuánto por ella?

Casi que al instante de haber abierto su boca, la mujer supo que entró en un terreno poco seguro para ella: Dimitri sonrió hasta tal punto que se le podía ver uno de sus repugnantes dientes de oro.

―Treinta sacos de trigo. ―Anzu pudo ver el rostro de la otra muchacha empalidecer, como si en vez de eso le hubiera dicho que tenía que viajar al infierno ―¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es un costo demasiado elevado para la hija de un mediocre soldado muerto en batalla?

_«Oh...» _La castaña asumió que una fibra sensible había salido a la luz, y más cuando el guardaespaldas del hombre echó una carcajada. Preocupada sin saber exactamente por qué, esperó la reacción de su receptora, sin éxito alguno; si él buscaba molestarla, había fracasado.

―Hecho.

Dimitri, en cambio, fue quien enfureció hasta calentar la piel de su cuello. Él evidentemente no se esperaba eso.

―¡Ja! Como si tuvieras en tu poder riquezas de tal magnitud. ―Fue el turno de Neith para sonreír socorronamente.

―¿Nos olvidamos de que trabajo para Belalí, y que ella trabaja directamente para nuestro rey, idiota? ―disfrutó el insulto zigzagueando en su lengua. Luego añadió ―Aunque debo exigir la baja de tu oferta a veinticinco bolsas, debido a que una esclava herida en los próximos días no me servirá de nada.

Él chasqueó la lengua, todavía iracundo.

―Lo mantengo en treinta. Ella aparenta ser extranjera, y los de más allá del valle son más valiosos. ―su sonrisa maliciosa salió a flote ―Esos ojos azules no son muy típicos de apreciar en estas tierras.

¿De verdad estaban negociando para comprarla a ella?

Anzu apretó los puños y se mordió los labios, contando hasta diez _ida y vuelta_: si empezaba a despotricar ante lo injusto y poco ético de esa... puja sin sentido, sin dudas que Neith le daría la espalda y la dejaría en manos de aquel viejo depravado. Y ella no quería irse con él.

―Vuelvo a rebajarlo a veinticinco... no tiene la marca de esclavo oficial, y tú quisiste vendérmela como tal. ―levantó el mentón con altanería, cruzando los brazos ―Me has dado a una muchacha herida y sin experiencia alguna en nada, Dimitri, y aún y todo me ahorraré la visita de aprobación de Belalí. Es mi última oferta.

El aire en la estancia se sentía tan denso que casi todos contuvieron la respiración, aunque por diferentes motivos: Neith ante la espera, Anzu por la inquietud, y Dimitri de rabia. Él no concebía que una sabandija de veinticinco años estuviese saboteando sus planes, y se sentía insultado.

Ella se las iba a pagar.

―Bien. Quiero mi paga de inmediato.

Ambas féminas soltaron el aire que retenían en sus pulmones luego de que él se girara sobre sus propios talones y saliera de forma aireada de aquella casucha, escoltado por su soldado.

Una vez afuera, Dimitri se acercó a su acomedido y, bajando la voz lo suficiente sólo para que le escuchara él, dijo:

―Manda a dos de tus hombres tan pronto lleguemos al castillo, y que traigan de regreso a esa mujerzuela de piel blanca. ―después agregó, casi que con deleite ―Y asegúrate de que desaparezcan de esta vida a la maldita de Neith.

* * *

―Levántate. Hay que largarnos de aquí.

Anzu -que tenía la mirada clavada en los tablones de madera que hacían de puerta, por la cual Dimitri había salido segundos antes- se sobresaltó al verse de regreso a la... ¿realidad?

Parpadeó con pesadez, sintiéndose débil y enferma.

―Yo... ¿dónde estoy? ―moduló, con la piel de los labios tan tirante y reseca que le dolía. Oyó a su única acompañante acomodando algunas cosas derredor, claramente concentrada.

―Estamos en Egipto.

Esas palabras... esas tres sencillas y, hasta cierto punto, _estúpidas_ palabras, lograron desatar un conjunto de sensaciones tan aplastantes dentro de sí que por un momento creyó que su estómago había subido hasta su boca, y que su corazón -dicho sea de paso- tomó alojamiento dentro de su cráneo, detrás de su perdido cerebro.

_«Estamos en Egipto... estamos en Egipto... en Egipto... Egipto...»_

Las manos le temblaban. Insegura, tomó un poco de los hilos secos del pajar en el que su cuerpo se mantuvo apoyado desde que despertó, comprobando que eso no era una proyección... no era como aquella vez que recorrió las calles de los recuerdos perdidos del otro Yugi, en donde ningún aldeano pudo verla ni a ella ni a sus amigos. En resumidas cuentas, para aquel caso ellos podrían haber sido considerados sencillamente como tristes fantasmas, que la gente atravesaba sin problemas y no escuchaba aún si se les gritaba en el oído.

_«Pero... aquí puedo sentir la textura de las cosas... puedo sentir el realismo del ambiente...»_

El pastizal reseco enredado entre sus dedos se quebró, raspándole los nudillos. El calor del lugar se pegaba a ella a través de su húmeda ropa, y Anzu se sentía sucia y con la urgencia de tomar una ducha. Era demasiado real como para ser un recuerdo, de eso no cabían dudas.

Sin olvidar el detalle más importante: tres personas le habían dirigido la mirada y hasta incluso dos la palabra; sería estúpido creer que para ellos ella no estaba ahí.

―¿Tengo cara de tener todo el día? ―Neith se había postrado al lado de la puerta, con gesto de pocos amigos. Su poco tacto tambaleó la seguridad de Anzu en cuanto a cómo proseguir, mas juntó fuerzas e intentó ponerse en pie por primera vez.

Para dos segundos después terminar dándose de bruces contra el piso de tierra. El golpe que se dió en el mentón al rebotar le arrebató un gritito doliente: se sentía demasiado endeble para siquiera permanecer erguida.

―Oh, que los dioses me ayuden... ―murmuró la de ojos dorados antes de agacharse a su lado, arrastrando consigo un ruido tintineante que se asimilaba a metal chocando. Pasó su mano por la frente de la joven para barrer el cabello que graciosamente le había tapado el rostro en la caída, y su entrecejo se arrugó: estaba muy caliente ―Estás ardiendo... espectacular. Es claro que no llegaremos al palacio por la mañana, no con esa horrible herida en tu cabeza y tu claro estado de moribunda. ―La sujetó con cero sutileza, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros, y la alzó hasta situarla en pie. La agónica era un par de pulgadas más baja. ―Ni pienses que haré todo el trabajo. Camina.

Anzu se limitó a obedecer. Después de todo, no tenía ganas ni tampoco fuerzas para llevarle la contraria. Dió unos perdidos pasos en la dirección que tomó Neith, sintiendo la tierra metiéndosele entre los dedos: no traía calzado. En cuanto salieron al exterior tras el crujido añejo de la puerta abriéndose, una brisa de noche de verano seco la golpeó de lleno. Sus dientes empezaron a castañear, con la ropa fría pegándose a su espalda.

―¿Montas? ―gruñó con esfuerzo su compañera, caminando casi que a tientas. La noche era abismal, y de no verse impedida por su estado físico, a Anzu le hubiera gustado levantar su rostro hacia el cielo nocturno y apreciarlo. A su mente le costó procesar la pregunta.

―Quieres decir... ¿a caballo?

Rodó los ojos.

―No, en dragón. ―ironizó entonces, deteniendo su andar frente a un precioso ejemplar blanco de grandes manchas amarillas. Era la primera vez que la muchacha tenía la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca a uno, por lo que se tensó al escucharlo relinchar ―De todas maneras da igual, tenemos sólo uno así que yo seré quien lo dirija.

Dejó que Anzu se apoyara en la pared de madera de la cabaña en la que habían estado previamente y, de un brinco habilidoso, se sentó en la falda del animal. Tras balancear su peso y tomar las correas para manipular a su transportador, extendió su mano libre hacia la chica de los ojos grandes -así es como la había bautizado en su cabeza-.

―Arriba niña, tenemos un buen trecho por recorrer.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que dejaron atrás aquella choza, pero para aquel entonces Anzu sentía que se había vuelto una dolorosa eternidad. Por cada trote dado sobre las larguísimas dunas -las cuales parecían no tener final-, sus muslos acalambrados suplicaban piedad. No imaginaba que montar a caballo fuera tan duro.

Por su lado, Neith se concentraba solo en seguir una dirección guiada por el manto de estrellas de la noche, espoleando de vez en cuando a su ejemplar para que no bajase su ritmo de viaje. La castaña tiritaba de tal manera que ya hasta le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos; cualquiera pensaría que en Egipto el calor reinaría a cualquier hora, y más en medio de sus desiertos... nada más lejos de la realidad. Fue a abrir su boca para preguntar cuánto faltaba, cuando a lo lejos un resplandor empezó a emerger de entre las montañas de arena. Un par de minutos más tarde, el suelo se volvió más rocoso y un sendero las recibió junto con el eco de las pezuñas apresuradas de su caballo. Una a una, las casas iluminadas por las antorchas externas se dibujaron como manchas poco detalladas que se perdían a sus espaldas, y aunque Anzu de seguro hubiera preferido contemplar sus estructuras antiquísimas, su malestar no hacía más que aumentar.

Entonces, se detuvieron.

Neith brincó al suelo en un golpe seco, sujetando al animal a un poste con una cuerda. Anzu la siguió, trastabillando un par de pasos antes de recomponerse con pocas esperanzas de seguir erguida. Un pitido nació en su oído izquierdo.

―Andando.

No recordaba cómo, pero de pronto se vió apoyando parte de su peso sobre uno de los costados de su nueva compañera, ayudándola a caminar hasta una de las muchas entradas. El zumbido se metió muy dentro de su cerebro, atontándola.

Lo último que guarda en su memoria antes de caer en estado de inconsciencia, es a un rostro femenino poco definido asomándose a la abertura de la puerta que la rubia previamente aporreó. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Dejó salir de entre sus labios un gemido doliente, antes de probar develar trabajosamente sus iris al exterior.

La luz era demasiada.

Anzu parpadeó confundida, tratando de adaptarse al casi que doloroso brillo que ingresaba por la ventana cerrada que se situaba en la pared a su derecha; afuera llovía, pero no era un día oscuro. Poco a poco, detalló cada objeto de la habitación, armando el escenario en su cabeza: paredes de barro poco cuidadas, variados estantes repartidos de aquí a allá, brindándole soporte a un buen número de tarrinas de vidrio con contenido desconocido y algún que otro cachivache... ramas de diferentes plantas colgadas de las vigas que sostenían al techo, algunas secas y otras verdes como lechuga. Un especie de rectángulo enorme de metal oxidado y pulido, se ofrecía al abandono en una esquina, sucio y empañado; se motivó para plantar cara a la realidad, y trabajó para ponerse en pie, sintiéndose mucho más recompuesta que la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de caminar. Sus pies desnudos se dejaron abrazar por la frialdad del piso de piedra, llevándola hasta detenerse frente a su propio reflejo dibujado sobre el artefacto.

Ahogó un jadeo de absoluto pasmo, alzando su mano para cubrir su boca.

―Oh, Dios...

Nunca había estado tan delgada en su vida. Un triste trozo de tela gris funcionaba como sencillo vestido que cubría su cuerpo, dejando sus brazos y piernas a la vista. Su piel se adhería con tirantez a sus pómulos levemente hundidos, oscureciendo a la altura de sus globos oculares como si estuviera enferma. Estaba segura de que había bajado más de diez kilos y, sumando a la lista, también parecía deshidratada. Pálida como nunca y con el pelo tan largo que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de los glúteos. Frunció el ceño -era un poco difícil obtener una buena definición con el reflejo de una superficie de metal- dando un paso hacia adelante y fijando la vista en una parte de su cuero cabelludo que no se veía igual de parejo. Un rejunte de hierbas humedecidas con un líquido marrón, se posaban sobre la herida que había tenido el "placer" de descubrir la noche anterior.

―A mamá no le gustará saber que te tocaste.

Dió un saltito de sorpresa, girando sobre sí misma y llevándose la mano que estaba destinada a rozar con sus dedos la pasta en su cabeza directo al pecho. Lo primero que reconoció Anzu, fue a un par de enormes ojos amarillos asomándose desde el marco de la entrada -no parecía que la habitación tuviera puerta, más que un trozo dorado de tela raída que funcionaba como tal-. Entreabrió los labios absolutamente impactada, apreciando al niño de piel trigueña y cabello azabache y desordenado que había decidido espiarla.

_«¿Mokuba...?»_

Bueno, era evidente que aquel "mini-Mokuba" de no más de ocho años en realidad _no podía_ ser el Mokuba adolescente que ella conocía. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que viajó dentro de los recuerdos del otro Yugi: habían muchos que en apariencia eran idénticos a las personas que conocía en su realidad, pero que nada tenían que ver con el presente en Japón.

―H-Hola.

Eso había sonado patético... y ella lo sabía. Él incluso hasta arqueó una ceja, con gesto de asco.

―Eres rara. ―murmuró, más para sí que para ella. Luego tomó aire hasta inflar sus pequeños pulmones ―¡MAMÁAAA! ¡LA BRUJA DESPERTÓ!

A Anzu le dió la sensación de que un tic iba a aparecer sobre su ojo -producto de la impresión de la frase-, pero no tuvo oportunidad para analizarlo.

_―¡Vaikiro! ¡Baja inmediatamente!_

Él se tapó la boca con ambas manos manchadas de tierra intentando ahogar su risa, y salió corriendo de allí como un torbellino, al tiempo en que una mujer de gesto duro hacía acto de aparición sacudiendo una extraña escoba de puntas de paja desgreñada. En cuanto notó en su búsqueda que su inquilina se hallaba en pie a un lado en el cuarto, su semblante cambió, dejando en el olvido su reprimenda hacia el pequeño.

―Oh, buenos días querida. Te ves mucho mejor. ―se paró justo delante, poniendo el dorso de su grotesca mano sobre su frente con poco tacto ―Excelente, tu temperatura está donde tiene que estar.

Saliendo de su impresión, Anzu decidió que era momento de empezar a hacer preguntas... después de todo, seguía sin entender qué estaba haciendo allí exactamente.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―después agregó ―¿Ella... ella se fue?

La mujer de intensos ojos verdes, la tomó por el antebrazo y la arrastró de regreso a los cuatro fardos que funcionaron de cama para la castaña, sacudiendo su mano libre en un gesto desinteresado.

―Neith fue al mercado con Gales. Vete a saber cuánto demoran esos dos en pisar la casa de nuevo. ―obligó a Anzu a tomar asiento, inspeccionando con ojo crítico las hierbas sobre el corte en su cabeza ―Esa herida dejará cicatriz... una lástima, aunque eventualmente será cubierta por tu cabello. ¿Cómo es que te lastimaste así, niña?

La aludida carraspeó incómoda, sin poder evitar pensar que esa mujer la trataría de loca si le contara que ella pertenecía a una realidad en la que los edificios y la tecnología eran potencia mundial. Se resignó a suspirar con cansancio.

―No lo sé. ―se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada ―De hecho, no sé nada sobre mi vida aquí.

La veterana apretó los labios con seriedad, sin siquiera parpadear ante su confesión.

―Neith mencionó que perdiste la memoria, sí. Ese... bárbaro de Dimitri, siempre teniendo algo que ver en situaciones de desgracia para los esclavos. ―negó con la cabeza enfadada, y acto seguido rebuscó algo entre las telas de sus ropajes ―Pero tengo una noticia para ti.

Cuando su mano alcanzó la suya, una pulsera de cuero marrón entretejido se enredó entre sus delgados dedos blancos, que contrastaba groseramente con la piel oscura de todos los individuos de allí. Al final de cada extremo, un elegante broche plateado con forma de águila coronaba la atadura. En la cara interna de la hebilla plata del medio, un conjunto de jeroglíficos se alzaban en un relieve poco detallado y desprolijo, cautivándola hasta el punto de hacer brillar sus ojos: ella entendía lo que allí ponía, por más de que el egipcio era una lengua muerta para su época.

_«Teana»_

―Tu nombre no te ha abandonado, tal parece. Me disculpo por el atrevimiento, pero tuve que quitártela pues estaba hiriendo tu tobillo.

Anzu dejó que sus orbes se posaran sobre dicho sitio de su anatomía, comprobando así que un surco de muy fea pinta le rodeaba el extremo inferior de la pierna izquierda. Regresó la mirada hasta la inocente tobillera, rozando con las yemas la escritura, fascinada.

―No es problema. G-Gracias... ugh, disculpe, ¿cómo se llama usted?

El pelo tan negro como la noche de la mujer se movió con gracia en cuanto hizo un ademán, restándole importancia a su agradecimiento.

―Mi nombre es Gaia. ―unas débiles arrugas aparecieron a los lados de sus orbes esmeralda en cuanto curvó sus labios hacia arriba ―Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, estamos en mi casa, en la periferia del centro de Egipto. ―poniéndose en pie, agregó ―Muy bien, Teana, bajemos así comes algo, que lo necesitas.

* * *

―¡Mamá! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Anzu giró la cabeza un poco al escuchar el grito masculino desde la otra habitación, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo cubierto por una enorme alfombra gastada. Masticaba un trozo de pan duro como si se tratara de la mejor hamburguesa que había comido en su vida, y su otra mano aferraba un pocillo añejo y rasgado por un lado con agua helada. No tenía idea del hambre con la que cargaba hasta que empezó a comer.

La cortina que separaba la cocina del recibidor se abrió, revelando con ello a una Neith empapada por la lluvia, trayendo consigo tres canastos llenos de víveres. En cuanto llegó a poner las cosas sobre la mesa ratona, una segunda figura atravesó el umbral del que colgaba el trozo de tela... y a la castaña el corazón se le detuvo.

Porque allí, haciendo esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio y no dejar caer al piso la mercadería que aferraba en sus brazos, estaba Ryuji Otogi.

O bueno... una versión más infantil de él.

―P-Pero qué... ―las mejillas de la mujer más adulta -que había estado arrodillada frente a una estufa, avivando el fuego-, se inflaron hasta ponerse rojas como manzanas ―¡Gales! ¡Neith! ¡¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?

La chica de cabellos cortos se encogió de hombros, tomando de uno de los canastos un gajo de uvas y llevándose un puñado a la boca. Ryuji dejó su parte de la compra en el último espacio disponible del mueble.

―Es lo mínimo por permitirme quedarme la noche de ayer. ―explicó, con un tono de voz indiferente. Luego, volteó hacia la muchacha de piel blanca ―¿Ya te sientes mejor? Tenemos que partir en cuanto la lluvia se detenga.

―Neith... ―Gaia, ya en pie, se interpuso entre ambas, reclamando atención con el entrecejo arrugado y las manos sobre la cintura. Entretanto, Anzu descubrió a mirada curiosa de Ryuji sobre ella, lo que lo obliga a apartar rápidamente los ojos a un lado y sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

―Uhhh... ¡Neith está en problemas, Neith está en problemas! ―La voz infantil del más pequeño hizo acto de aparición bajando por las escaleras a las corridas. En el momento en que visualizó la desmesurada cantidad de comida en la mesada, su actitud cambió radicalmente ―Mph... eso... ¿esas son uvas?

―Las conseguí especialmente para ti, amiguito. ―canturreó la mayor.

―¡Neith!

―Está bien, está bien. ―alzó ambas manos por encima de sus hombros, rindiéndose ―No robé, si es lo que de verdad te preocupa.

La piel del rostro de la señora se calentó tanto, que por un momento Anzu creyó que le saldría humo por las orejas.

―¡Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso! ―su semblante enojado se transfiguró, entristeciendo; lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro contenido, queriendo evitar que los otros chicos la oyeran ―Ya te he dicho que no debes gastar tu comisión en nosotros cada vez que se te ocurre poner un pie aquí.

Soltó una risita nasal, volviendo a morder una uva. Rodeó el tramo de mesa que la separaba de la adolescente de piel blanca, y le sacó el trozo de pan duro de la mano sin pedir siquiera permiso. En su lugar, le ofreció una enorme manzana roja, humedecida con pequeñas gotas de la lluvia exterior.

―Simplemente comamos. Hoy es un excelente día para hacer guisado, ¿no creen?

―¡Sí! ¡Guisado, guisado, guisado! ―por cada grito emocionado, Vaikiro daba un salto aplaudiendo como si le hubieran dicho que se irían al Mcdonald's. Anzu se sintió muy incómoda, sin poder evitar comparar constantemente la vida lujosa de la que ella provenía con el estilo rústico en el que se veían enfrascadas esas personas. Se miró las uñas cortas sucias de mugre, apenada por su poco conocimiento sobre la cultura en la antigüedad.

Gaia exhaló sin más remedio, frotándose las palmas por encima del delantal que tenía puesto: no parecía gustarle que Neith aportara a los gastos de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando se puso manos a la obra para racionar la comida, para Anzu se movía distinto. Como si un peso tremendo se hubiera ido de sus hombros... el peso de la preocupación al solo tener pan de días atrás para alimentar a sus hijos.

―... ¡Guisado, guisado, guisado...!

―Yo... yo puedo ayudar. ―murmuró con timidez, mas con la mirada firme. Tenía que tomar las riendas de su nueva vida si quería entender su misión allí. El cántico de Vaikiro se detuvo, llevando sus enormes ojos amarillos hacia la invitada.

―¿La bruja sabe hacer guisado? ―inquirió, con la voz juguetona. Anzu se sonrojó, viendo de reojo a Ryuji... o bueno, Gales, llevarse disimuladamente la mano a la boca para tapar una sonrisa, y a Gaia despegando los labios dispuesta a soltarle un buen sermón.

―Vaikiro, no le digas así. ―inesperadamente, el correctivo provino de la joven mayor.

―¿Por qué no? Tiene piel blanca, y es de ojos extranjeros... solo las brujas lucen así. ―el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, como si eso le ayudara a reafirmar su punto. Gales asintió desde el otro lado... Anzu jamás se había sentido tan desubicada en su vida debido a su apariencia.

―Las personas de piel blanca son de alta alcurnia. Se ven así porque la mayoría del tiempo permanecen dentro de sus grandes casas. ―Neith arrugó la nariz, barriendo con la mirada a la castaña ojiazul ―Es una pena para ti que no recuerdes nada, viendo tu aspecto y tu débil complexión, debiste ser una niña mimada.

―¿Acaso eso no es mentira? ―por primera vez, la versión -de no más de catorce años- de Ryuji tomó la palabra ―Ni siquiera el rey es de piel tan blanca como la suya.

La mención del monarca le erizó la piel, profundizando su respiración. Ella tenía muchísimas dudas respecto al actual gobernante de esas tierras... tenía que comprobar, de alguna manera, si se trataba del otro Yugi o de su padre.

―Aún así, su color sigue siendo más claro que el convencional, Gales. ―fue el turno de la fémina de pelo azabache para hablar ―Ellos no permanecen todo el tiempo encerrados, tienen que cumplir con el servicio a nuestros dioses a diario. ―sacó un par de zanahorias desde uno de los cestos, poniéndolas a un lado de la mesada de cerámica que se construía sobre la pared al lado de la estufa. Haciendo alusión al diálogo de Anzu, agregó ―Agradecería tu ayuda, Teana.

―¿Teana? ―repitió Neith, frenando sus movimientos al colgar su tapado humedecido sobre el respaldo de una silla delante de la estufa.

―Traía puesta una tobillera con su nombre. ―explicó sin más Gaia.

Y así fue como terminaron haciendo la cena, con el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado siendo su acompañante constante. Anzu aprendió entonces que los cubiertos tal como los conocía no existían, y que en esa cultura predominaba el uso de las manos para alimentarse. El pan era una grata ayuda para agarrar el estofado sin ensuciarse y llevárselo a la boca... y la sal como condimento, solo abundaba en la comida de los nobles o los reyes. En la sobremesa, notó la ausencia de una figura de autoridad masculina. No iba a hacer preguntas potencialmente incómodas al respecto, pero por lo que ella tenía entendido, al hombre siempre se lo tomaba por máximo en las familias convencionales.

Comparó a cada uno de ellos. Neith era la única que tenía el cabello rubio, y junto con Vaikiro, eran los únicos con ojos dorados. La gran diferencia entre ambos era que la versión mini de Mokuba portaba un pelo indomable y negro, como Gales y Gaia, y eran estos dos últimos los dos portadores de unas impresionantes orbes verdes. Anzu se preguntó que tan curioso podía ser el destino -o bueno, en este caso el pasado-, que había dispuesto de Ryuji Otogi y Mokuba Kaiba como hermanos de sangre. Eran más pequeños que ella y también muy distintos en su manera de ser: Gales solo hablaba lo justo y cuando lo veía estrictamente necesario, y por otro lado, Vaikiro no paraba de parlotear hasta con las mejillas llenas de comida.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, la noche arribó con una lluvia que no había parado en toda la tarde. Gaia empezó a juntar las cosas y Anzu fue en su ayuda, pero entonces Neith frenó la marcha de los niños hacia el piso superior.

―Si quieren algún día ayudar con el servicio al rey, deben saber que allí tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos las mismas tareas.

Entendieron inmediatamente la referencia, y le brindaron ayuda a su madre sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Sacando sus propias conclusiones, la castaña pensó que en los hogares de los pueblerinos el hombre no tomaba las riendas de ninguna tarea designada para la mujer, y que eso cambiaba radicalmente en la realeza. De hecho, Gaia le explicó -secando los pocillos ya lavados que le iba pasando Gales- que las mujeres habitantes en el palacio, incluso tenían que saber leer la escritura básica de Egipto, cuando en las afueras solo el hombre podía aspirar a tal cosa para llevar adelante la economía de la casa. Los otros tipos de escritura, solo podían ser reconocidas por nobles o los mismos reyes y sus allegados, que usaban esos jeroglíficos para que nadie ajeno a la nobleza pudiera entenderlos.

―Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de mandar a los niños a aprender a leer... no puedo costearlo. Lo poco que sé no es suficiente para que ellos puedan entender el egipcio básico tal y como lo haría cualquier muchacho. ―le había dicho.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Anzu y Neith quedaron en la planta baja con unas sencillas mantas como protectoras del cruel frío que dejaba el sol al esconderse en el horizonte, arrimadas contra el calor del débil crepitar de las brasas de la estufa a medio apagar. Estaba ingresando al mundo del ensueño, concentrada en el ruido de las gotas chocando contra la estructura de la casa, cuando de la nada un aroma dulzón se adentró por sus fosas nasales, espabilándola.

_Narcisos._

―¿Qué ocurre?

La pregunta de su acompañante no fue respondida de inmediato. Se había incorporado con la espalda muy recta y los ojos bien abiertos. Su pulso estaba desenfrenado, y una bilis amarga subió hasta su boca, erizando los vellos de su nuca.

―Algo... no anda bien...

Terminó de murmurar aquello, y el crujido de la puerta de madera de la entrada principal rasgó el aire como un rayo viajando hasta golpearlas directo en el corazón. Neith apenas tuvo el tiempo de llevar la mano hasta su cinturón y sacar de un tirón su cuchilla en cuanto dos figuras enormes apartaron de un sopetón la cortina que separaba el recibidor de la cocina. Anzu sintió el instante preciso en que el color se le iba de la cara.

Al momento siguiente, la rubia ya estaba de pie delante de ella, en una posición defensiva y con gesto iracundo. Sin embargo, la viajera del tiempo pudo ver en la profundidad de sus orbes amarillentas el terrible temor que la embargaba.

―Ahí está la mujer de piel blanca. Que no escape, u Oreth nos cortará la garganta.

Esas palabras enunciadas por una de las dos presencias masculinas, fueron suficiente para hacer brincar a la ojiazul del piso y obligarla a retroceder ahogando un grito aterrado. A su vez, un gruñido adrenalínico zigzagueó entre las rendijas de los dientes apretados de Neith, quien se lanzó de lleno al primer sujeto más cerca. El choque de hierro producido entre la hoja de cada oponente echó chispas, aunque Anzu no vio más de dos segundos antes de que una mano enorme tirara de ella violentamente.

―¡Suéltame!

Lejos de obedecer, el hombre la agarró por el pelo, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa y dolor por su herida en proceso de sanación. Inútilmente llevó ambas palmas hacia el puño del sujeto, lagrimeando.

―Te quedas quieta, o te mueres.

Entre la brecha de sus párpados entrecerrados, visualizó una quinta presencia paralizada a dos escalones de la planta baja.

Vaikiro abrió tanto la boca para gritar que sus ojos se cerraron.

―¡MAMÁAA!

El chillido distrajo al contrincante el tiempo suficiente como para darle a Neith una oportunidad provechosa. Un duro golpe en la zona baja lo dobló a la mitad, y entonces, con una precisión temible y feroz, enterró su puñal en el costado izquierdo de su cuello tres veces seguidas, retirándolo tan rápido que unos pintorescos chorros de sangre terminaron por decorar la pared y generar un creciente charco carmesí en el piso. De una patada, la fémina se deshizo de su peso.

Anzu sintió arcadas al escuchar el gemido ahogado que emitió el próximamente cadáver al impactar contra el suelo: era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaba un asesinato a sangre fría. Ni siquiera notó que su opresor la había soltado, y que en su lugar había tomado carrera para sacar una espada enorme y blandirla hacia la muchacha manchada de plasma ajeno. Era una desventaja muy grande para un facón tan corto.

―¡NO! ―El clamor de Gaia sacó a Anzu de su estupor. Antes de recibir un puño en el rostro que la tumbó, Neith logró clamar:

―¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Corran!

A Gaia le costó cinchar de los brazos de sus hijos, con Vaikiro llorando y llamando a su hermana, y Gales en estado de shock sin poder mover su mirada del cuerpo sin vida del primer intruso. El individuo restante se interpuso entre ellos y la salida, apuntándolos con la afilada hoja.

―¡ATRÁS!

Haciendo absolutamente lo opuesto a la orden, el más pequeño se zafó de la temblorosa mano de su madre, empujando un triste centímetro al imponente hombre de la espada. Gaia creyó que se le iba el alma del cuerpo cuando su hijo fue revolcado en el suelo de una cruel patada, y vió el brillo de la cuchilla brillar antes de bajar hasta su diminuto cuerpo.

La castaña ni siquiera supo lo que hacía hasta que su propia integridad se extiendió hasta un sollozante Vaikiro, cubriéndolo ante cualquier tipo de daño. El sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos fue lo último que escuchó antes de que un dolor punzante le rasgara el muslo, lo que la hizo apretar los dientes para contener un alarido.

Neith se había recompuesto, lanzando un jarrón a la cabeza del maldito que se había atrevido a intentar asesinar a su hermano. Envenenada por vengarse, un corte certero en la garganta lo dejó fuera de combate, derribándolo.

―Púdrete en el inframundo, hijo de perra. ―le dió un escupitajo, decidida a dejarlo desangrándose, y se giró tambaleante hacia su familia ―¿Todos están bien?

Gaia asintió, de rodillas sobre el charco de sangre que estaba dejando el primer cadáver, apretando tan fuerte el antebrazo de su hijo mayor que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. La rubia rengueó hasta el bulto tembloroso en el que se habían convertido la muchacha de cabellos chocolate y su lloroso hermano. La adrenalina que le había propiciado la escena la inhabilitó de tacto cuando tomó por el hombro a Anzu y la apartó.

―¡Hermana! ―Vaikiro no notó que su desesperado abrazo lo dejó lleno de manchas rojas, o quizás ni siquiera le importa. Neith exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, y acarició el pelo húmedo del pequeño.

―Hay que largarnos de aquí. Carguemos todo lo que podamos, no sé hasta qué punto por ahora estemos a salvo.

Anzu logró sentarse, con la piel de la frente humedecida por el sudor y los labios temblorosos: había estado a punto de perder la vida. Jamás, en todos sus años de existencia, sintió tan cerca el aliento de la muerte como lo había sentido en esa oportunidad, ni siquiera cuando Marik la había atado a una silla debajo de un container enorme, en el puerto de Ciudad Dominó.

Se puso de pie, con las piernas débiles como gelatina, y una líquida caricia tibia le rozó la parte posterior de su pierna. No se lo tiene que pensar mucho para entender que en su intento por proteger a Mokuba... o bueno, Vaikiro, fue herida.

―Gales, ve a ayudar a tu hermana con los suministros. ―la trémula voz rota de la mayor movió inmediatamente los pasos de ambos. El niño, al verse alejado de Neith, corrió hasta aferrarse a su madre, escondiendo su rostro entre las telas de su falda. De dos grandes zancadas, Gaia tomó el rostro de la adolescente de piel pálida con brusquedad y se le acercó hasta que sus alientos se confundieron ―Que los dioses te acompañen siempre, muchacha. Gracias... _gracias_ por proteger con tu vida a mi hijo. Jamás lo olvidaré.

* * *

Cuando salieron, la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como en las últimas horas. La llovizna se les pegó a la ropa nueva -pues por dictamen de Neith, luego de arrastrar los cuerpos junto con Gales hasta un conjunto de rocas que habían a varios metros de la casa, se decidió que todos debían lavarse y acondicionarse para pasar por inadvertidos en el pueblo-, y les humedeció las caras. Anzu agradecía el gesto que tuvo Gaia para con ella en regalarle un par de zapatillas, no eran muy cómodas pero peor era la gravilla y la arena.

En su previa salida para deshacerse de los cadáveres, la rubia había tenido la idea de que aquellos dos no podían haberla seguido a pie. Así fue como dió con sus dos caballos escondidos al bajar una distancia prudencial del terreno: ahora disponían de tres animales para transportarse.

Nadie dijo nada en ningún momento, todo lo que hicieron fue mirarse y entenderse por medio de gestos. Para cuando montaron los animales, Gaia se dispuso junto a Vaikiro -que no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarla jamás-, y Neith y Anzu se subieron a otro, dejándole a Gales el tercero con la carga de objetos. Partieron del lugar, dejando atrás un hogar roto y varias lágrimas de parte de la mayor, que giró su cabeza por última vez para despedirse del lecho que le brindó refugio a ella y a su familia en los últimos veinte años.

* * *

―Eran hombres enviados por Dimitri.

Anzu se sobresaltó con la voz ronca de Neith, acostumbrada ya al silencio. Una fogata de fuego débil danzaba con la brisa fresca de la madrugada nublada, ya sin lluvia de por medio. Se habían detenido entre unas rocas al costado del camino que los llevaría al centro de la ciudad, y los dos muchachos dormían abrazados a su madre, envueltos en una frazada de lana para protegerse del frío. Vaikiro extendía su brazo para aferrarse con su pequeño puño a la tela del vestido que ahora tenía puesto Anzu, como si lo tranquilizara saber que ella estaba allí sentada a su lado. De tanto en tanto, un sollozo angustiante cortaba su ténue respiración, producto de su llanto horas antes. Aunque ella se apoyaba con la espalda contra la piedra, su herida en el muslo -ya tratada y vendada por Gaia, quien le dijo que por suerte había sido superficial- le impedía reposar del todo bien.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Uno de ellos mencionó a Oreth, el sujeto que escoltaba a Dimitri cuando te compré. ―acto seguido, se mordió el labio ―Rayos, no quise sonar grosera...

―No tiene importancia. ―la interrumpió la castaña, ciertamente incómoda al recordar que fue vendida como un simple objeto. Honestamente fue lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, en comparación con su oscuro destino de la mano de Dimitri. Tragó grueso ―Es la realidad, te costé veinticinco sacos de trigo.

Neith gruñó, masajeándose las sienes.

―Dioses... ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, mi cabeza tendrá precio para Belalí en cuanto llegue con esa _excelente_ noticia para ella. Debes ser la esclava más cara de todo Egipto. ―se frotó las palmas, en un gesto ansioso.

―¿Quién es Belalí? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Notó que la postura de la rubia se tensó hasta enderezar casi que imperceptiblemente su espalda.

―Es la matriarca del palacio real. Ella está a cargo de la distribución de los esclavos que ejercen las diferentes tareas domésticas allí adentro. ―tras una pausa, agregó ―Digamos que una vez que pongas un pie allí, estarás bajo sus órdenes.

A Anzu le dió un vuelco en el estómago, incapaz de imaginarse a sí misma acatando cada cosa que diga una persona desconocida. No estábamos hablando de su antiguo trabajo en Burger World: era, literalmente, la esclavitud.

―¿También trabajas para ella?

―Yo trabajo en la carga de cosechas, trasladando bolsas de grano y alimentos. De vez en cuando, le hago este tipo de favores a Belalí... esta vez necesitaba algunas manos extra debido a que la fiesta de bailarinas reales se acerca. ―sus orbes doradas brillaron ante el crepitar de la leña ―Cada vez que un rey asciende al trono, la cultura le exije escoger de entre las mejores bailarinas de Egipto a dos ejemplares, quienes danzarán para él en cada fiesta venidera. Ni siquiera pasó una semana desde el día en que se festejó su coronación, en donde ocurrió esa... horrible escena. ―sacudió la cabeza, como si con esa acción pudiera borrar de su mente un mal recuerdo ―Solo debes hacer lo que Belalí te diga.

_«¿Coronación?... ¿Horrible escena?»_

La frecuencia cardíaca de Anzu aumentó, tomando esas dos pistas como un gran dato para saber en qué espacio temporal se hallaba. ¿Podría ser que se tratase de la coronación de...?

―Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. ―dictaminó entonces, con el burbujeo de la determinación llenando cada espacio de su cuerpo y alma. La oyó soltar una risita nasal.

―Me parece bien. ―Neith se giró en su dirección, haciendo contacto visual. De pronto, su mano se apoyó bruscamente sobre su hombro, clavándole el pulgar justo por encima de la clavícula―Te debo la vida por haber salvado a mi hermano de la muerte, y aunque te lo agradeceré por siempre, jamás podré devolverte el favor. Con lo que hiciste te ganaste a una seguidora leal y devota a ti. Gracias, Teana.

Aquellas palabras la tomaron por inadvertida, pero le regalaron una calidez inusual que llega a abrazar su corazón. Un sentimiento de añoranza la recogió, lo que la hizo sonreír con completa honestidad como no lo hacía en varios años.

―Gracias a ti por darme cobijo en lo de tu madre, y lamento mucho lo ocurrido. ―jugueteaba distraídamente con su tobillera suelta, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al rememorar tanta sangre. Sentía una morbosa curiosidad por preguntarle en dónde aprendió todos esos movimientos para pelear, siendo solo una joven que cargaba mercadería en el palacio del faraón. Por su parte, la chica de cabellos cortos carraspeó, volviendo a admirar el fuego.

―Gaia no es mi madre. Pero Gales y Vaikiro sí son mis hermanos. ―Queriendo desviar el tema de conversación, se centró en la baratija que se enredaba en los dedos de su compañera, y bajó su mano hasta tomarla sin preguntar. No la examinó ni dos segundos, que entonces sus ojos se abrieron hasta un punto en el que Anzu creyó que sus globos oculares terminarían rodando por el piso.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―E-Esto es... ¿tenías esto puesto? ―inquirió, boquiabierta.

―Eso creo... Gaia me dijo que lo tenía adherido a la herida en mi tobillo. ―le explicó brevemente. Neith abrió la boca un par de veces antes de escoger qué decir.

―Estas tobilleras son otorgadas únicamente a las bailarinas de los nobles, pero... ―pasó saliva, humedeciéndose los labios ―, las alas de tu águila están abiertas...

―No estoy comprendiendo. ―murmuró en cambio.

―Les dan esto como un distintivo que no les daña la piel... ―detuvo su explicación, bajando el tono ―, por eso no tenías la marca del esclavo, una bailarina con la piel marcada o imperfecta genera rechazo―pasó la yema de su índice por encima del animal ―, las águilas de las bailarinas se representan con las alas cerradas, pero la tuya... la tuya tiene las alas desplegadas.

―Y eso... ¿es malo?

―¿Malo? ―repitió, conteniendo una carcajada asombrada ―Solo las mujeres de sabiduría, las que saben idiomas, las que conocen todos los tipos de escritura y hasta incluso matemáticas... solo _esas_, son dignas de llevar esta tobillera. ―después, añadió ―Tú no solo sabías bailar... tú fuiste alguien de renombre ante los ojos de un ilustre.

La respiración de la aludida se cortó, presa de la fascinación. Era como si se estuviera imaginando una película fantástica en la que de la nada se había vuelto protagonista; Anzu no tenía idea de por qué había aparecido en Egipto cargando con esa pieza, solo podía limitarse a escuchar y digerir la información. Era todo de momento.

―Yo... no recuerdo nada. ―pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, haciendo una mueca al sentir el tirón de su herida en su extremidad inferior.

―Es una pena. Según esto, tu vida estuvo rodeada de lujos y gloria... eso hasta que Dimitri te encontró. ―Neith le devolvió la baratija con una delicadeza sublime, como si temiera dañarla ―Tu cuerpo está marcado de heridas ahora, y eso no te hace apta para ser considerada bailarina. Sin embargo, deseo de todo corazón que tu conocimiento no se haya disipado de tus memorias, tal y como lo hicieron tus recuerdos del pasado.

La chica de piel blanca asintió, aferrando su única pertenencia en un puño seguro.

―Te lo agradezco. ―Anzu suplicaba interiormente para que aquello le pueda servir de algo a futuro.

―Ah, y por cierto... jamás menciones que fuiste encontrada al final del valle. ―cuando la encaró, su rostro adquirió una seriedad abismal ―Todo ser proveniente del final del valle de Egipto es un posible peligro para nuestro faraón, ya que pueden ser enviados por parte del enemigo desde las afueras de nuestras tierras. De saberse tus orígenes, podrías hasta perder la vida en calidad de protección a nuestro rey... yo en tu lugar omitiría esa información si me lo preguntaran.

Ella no esperó una respuesta cuando se estiró en la superficie del piso, echando un suspiro cansado al aire y finalizando la charla tras cerrar sus ojos y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Su último diálogo había sumado una inquietud desequilibrante al maltrecho estado mental de una cansada adolescente que ni siquiera pertenecía a esa medieval época...

Pero Anzu Mazaki necesitaría muchísimo más que eso para echarse para atrás. Y eso lo tenía muy claro.

* * *

Desayunaron, levantaron el improvisado campamento, y recorrieron un larguísimo tramo de sendero arenoso, con el astro de la vida quemando sus pieles y elevando la temperatura a medida que la mañana transcurría. Luego de lo que les pareció horas, las casas y las personas emergieron como el paraíso que tanto necesitaban ver luego de todo lo vivido en las últimas horas.

Sin embargo, lo extraño fue la cantidad de personas que se fueron aglomerando a los alrededores de la calle principal que conducía a la tremenda construcción que conformaba el palacio real, quienes entre gritos alegres y corridas en muchas direcciones, los obligó a bajarse de sus caballos y tener que llevarlos a un lado, manipulándolos con las correas a un lado de sus cabezas.

_―¡Ha vuelto!_

_―¡Todos han regresado!_

_―¡Él está aquí!_

Anzu no entendía de qué se trataba... no lo entendió hasta que lo comprobó con sus propios ojos.

Su caballo era blanco... blanco como la nieve más pura. El sol sin dudas que estaba siendo el acompañante perfecto para brindarle una entrada majestuosa al rey de Egipto, quien era recibido con centenares de reverencias y adoración de parte de su pueblo. El júbilo se podía respirar, la alegría y la dicha se sentía en cada fibra de su ser, todos en aquel territorio avalaban a su monarca con el mayor de los respetos. Ella sabía que el ruido era abrumador... la gente no dejaba de expresar en voz alta lo feliz que se sentía de presenciar a su rey de regreso a su hogar. Aún así y rodeada de una multitud enardecida, para Anzu Mazaki el mundo entero se sumió en el mayor de los silencios, y cada habitante simplemente desapareció.

Porque a la distancia, lo vió.

Vió a aquel muchacho de cabellos tricolor, de mirada decidida, de iris amatista... aquel que se había robado su corazón desde la primera vez en que supo de su existencia, y que había marchado al más allá con ese fragmento de su alma consigo, dejándola rota y desentendida. Aquel que recordaba cada día de su vida, sin importar su rutina... él estaba marchando a veinte metros de ella.

Atem estaba montado en su caballo blanco, con el gesto duro, el porte recto y la mano derecha aferrada a sus correas, ajeno al tumulto desenfrenado de emociones que había despertado en una joven externa a su mundo. El viento cálido de la tarde se enredaba entre las cerdas de su pelo, risueño y ligero, regalándole un ritmo de ensueño a la tela de sus ropajes. Sus ojos eran más fríos de lo que ella recordaba, delineados con una raya oscura que se extendía más allá del término de sus párpados, y su cuerpo entero estaba decorado con pulseras y alhajas doradas que brillaban ante el reflejo de cualquier luz. Él resaltaba con muchísima facilidad de absolutamente todos.

_«Atem está aquí... Atem está vivo...»_

Su corazón latía tan fuerte contra los huesos de su pecho que por un instante temió por su salud. Era tanta la carga sentimental que sostuvo acumulada durante tantos años en su interior, que su cuerpo apenas si podía tolerarlo; Atem se volvió una mancha borrosa cuando sus ojos ya no contuvieron más las lágrimas que terminaron deslizándose a borbotones por sus mejillas. Sus manos sudadas temblaban de la emoción... estaba que no podía creérselo.

Uno de sus acompañantes se acercó hasta él junto con su caballo, y se inclinó hacia su costado para murmurarle algo que claramente lo incomodó, pues sus pómulos adquirieron una tonalidad carmesí aún si su piel no era tan blanca como lo fue alguna vez en el cuerpo de Yugi. Acto seguido, la tensión de sus hombros se aligeró y levantó su brazo en un cordial saludo a todos los que le recibían, curvando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba. Eso dió por resultado el alboroto aumentado del gentío en el recinto, que sacudió el cuerpo de Anzu entre empujones, logrando sacarla de su ensueño personal parcialmente.

_«El rompecabezas del milenio...»_ Se atascó con su propio jadeo impresionado, admirando la belleza del artefacto ahora no tan antiguo. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, pensando en las vueltas del destino y el paradero de los objetos en la vida de las personas.

Sus pensamientos acariciaron con delicadeza la imagen de su amigo Yugi, sonriendo feliz en la camilla del hospital tras haber armado el rompecabezas por segunda vez, a mitad de un incendio que podría haberlo matado. Instintivamente, buscó con sus torpes dedos el collar que la acompañó durante los últimos tres años en su solitaria búsqueda de su propio destino, sin éxito.

Claro... era imposible que cargara con el dije, estando a tres mil años de distancia de su verdadera realidad. Negó con la cabeza, parpadeando con fuerza para disipar los restos de agua salina que quedaron atrapados entre sus pestañas húmedas.

Él ya estaba de espaldas a ella, ingresando al palacio, con la clara certeza de que su gente estaba dichosa de verle con vida... pero él nunca sabría lo verdaderamente feliz que había hecho esa tarde a una persona en particular, hasta el punto de hacerle creer que el sentido de la vida había vuelto para ella, luego de tanto esperar su llegada.

* * *

**_¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores!_**

**_Ha sido largo, ¿no es así? Lamento mucho la longitud del capitulo, pero es que no encontraba por dónde cortarlo y al final lo dejé hasta el final. En adelante, seguramente los capítulos sean más cortos :) dependiendo de la situación, claro está._**

**_Es importante resaltar la cultura en la que ahora nuestra querida protagonista se verá enfrascada. A medida que vaya avanzando, me tomaré la libertad de explicar ciertas cosas que quizás generen dudas... pero por ahora creo que todo está en orden._**

**_Quiero agradecer a las dos primeras personas que se animaron a dejarme un precioso review, y que me hicieron literalmente saltar de felicidad la primera vez que los leí: Arella96, y Limonam. Gracias por sus bellas palabras :)_**

**_Sin más nada para agregar, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	3. El faraón y la criada -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**_Curiosidades: Los espejos tal y como los conocemos, fueron inventados hace 200 años en Alemania por el químico Justus von Liebig. Antes de ello, los espejos utilizados en el Antiguo Egipto no eran más que superficies cuidadosamente pulidas de bronce o cobre, que por lo general eran de mano._**

**Capítulo III: El faraón y la criada _~Passé_**

_¡Paf!_

El sonido de la bofetada rebotó con un eco abrumador contra las paredes de piedra de aquel oscuro y vacío sitio, que de la fuerza había logrado girar a un costado el rostro receptor. La única fuente de entrada de luz exterior, era una pequeña abertura casi que a la altura del techo.

Teana estaba amarrada. La gruesa cuerda no le lastimaba las muñecas, pero le molestaba la atadura de los pies debido a la herida producida por la tobillera que Gaia había arrancado de su piel. Ubicada en un rincón, de rodillas y con la mandíbula apretada para no mandar todo al diablo y salir en defensa de Neith, respiró profundo para contener su carácter.

_«Pase lo que pase, una vez que entremos al palacio no abras la boca ni hagas nada estúpido»_ le había dicho _«Oh, y creo que lo mejor será que yo custodie tu tobillera hasta que sea seguro para ti tenerla contigo sin levantar sospecha alguna»_

La rubia había dejado a sus dos hermanos con su madre en una posada relativamente cerca del hogar del rey, con la promesa de regresar lo antes posible para notificarles si lograba meterlos también al palacio o no. Luego de ello, le explicó a la futura esclava que tenía que llegar e ingresar allí amarrada como tal.

Así fue como conoció a la tan mencionada Belalí... y en menos de un minuto, ya la estaba odiando y temiendo en partes peligrosamente iguales. Aunque no se presentaba con ropajes elegantes como los de Dimitri, ni llevara alhajas ni maquillaje, su porte destilaba elegancia y dureza, por más de que su anatomía se viera delgada y frágil. Su pelo ceniza se recogía en un apretado moño enorme, coronado por un trozo celeste de tela que caía a los lados. En sus manos se podían entrever los duros años de trabajo representados con cicatrices de cortes y callos. Su piel no era tan oscura como la de Neith, pero no se acercaba ni por asomo a la tonalidad de Teana. Y sin embargo, por más de que sus ojos eran del mismo color dorado, su expresión no se asemejaba en absoluto: fríos, despojados de cualquier resquicio de empatía o siquiera amabilidad.

Le dió un escalofrío, con la idea de que su destino sería más negro de lo que imaginaba.

―Veinticinco... sacos... de grano... ―por cada pausa, bajaba en el aire su puño tembloroso, como si con ello se contuviera de volver a golpear a Neith, que había caído de rodillas frente a ella ―¿En qué estabas pensando, maldita seas?

Sin levantar la mirada, la muchacha se enderezó un poco.

―Es de piel blanca, y ojos claros...

―¿Y? ¡¿Y qué con eso? ―unas gotitas de saliva salieron volando de entre sus dientes, los cuales rechinaba con ira contenida ―Veinticinco bolsas de trigo equivalen a casi tres esclavos, y tú me traes a esta... esta mujerzuela sin mi autorización previa, herida y que ni siquiera aparenta poder mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

―Dimitri iba a enviarla a un prostíbulo. ―el tono de voz de la joven se endureció. Belalí avanzó en un par de zancadas hasta ella, y tomándola fieramente por el pelo, la acercó hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.

―A mí no me interesa si la violan, la matan o la entregan al mismísimo Ra como ofrenda divina. ―su murmullo logra erizar a la más joven de la estancia, con la indignación mordiéndole la piel cual serpiente venenosa ―Te pedí una sola cosa y no hiciste más que arruinarlo. ―soltó su agarre con brusquedad, echándose para atrás de nuevo ―Te juro que te pondría delante del mismísimo faraón para que te castigue, de no ser por la orden que nos dió a todos de no importunarlo durante los siguientes días.

La clara mención del monarca llamó la atención inmediata de la adolescente. Los engranajes de su cabeza comenzaron a girar, trabajando.

_«¿Por qué habrá pedido algo como eso? ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?»_

Ella sólo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo a su llegada, y luego de ello no supo más.

―Prometo tomar responsabilidad de ello. ―dijo entonces Neith, con una actuación tan sumisa que Teana se preguntaba si en verdad era la misma fémina salvaje de hace unas horas atrás. La mujer más madura le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio, antes de girarse airadamente y encaminarse hacia la salida ―¡E-Espere! Aún no se vaya. Yo... ―tragó con dificultad, casi que temblando ―, necesito pedirle algo.

La cruel carcajada que cayó desde su boca, suena igual de molesta que un montón de manos pasando las uñas por una pizarra. Sin voltear, inclinó su rostro hacia atrás para observar a su subordinada en el suelo.

―¿En serio esperas que gaste de mis energías para otorgarte un favor? Luego de lo que has hecho... qué desfachatez.

―Mis... hermanos... ―cuesta entenderla, debido al tono bajísimo y mala modulación ―, mis hermanos y Gaia están en la calle.

Fue como intentar apagar el fuego estrellando una botella de alcohol. Los ojos de Belalí se abrieron hasta un punto inexplicable, y en un parpadeo ya estaba de nuevo delante de la chica. Con un movimiento realmente temerario, elevó su brazo hasta una altura prometedora, dispuesta a descargar su furia con una segunda bofetada, claramente más agresiva que la primera. A la viajera del tiempo se le atascó la respiración al final de la garganta, contando los segundos en que la mano continuó levantada con la constante amenaza de caer como una mortal guillotina.

―Ese nombre... no se menciona aquí. ―rumió. Bajó su extremidad, iracunda, y retomó su salida con pisadas fuertes, como si caminara sobre las cabezas de las personas.

―¡Madre!

Decir que se quedó boquiabierta cuando el grito desesperado de Neith petrificó categóricamente a la matriarca -quien se había quedado estática con la mano sobre la barandilla que cerraba la puerta desde adentro-, era poco.

¿Había escuchado mal, o _de verdad _se había dirigido hacia ella como si fuese su progenitora?

―Por favor, necesito tu aprobación para que ellos puedan encontrar el abrigo de un nuevo hogar aquí. ―La escena era tan surreal para la castaña que parpadeó un par de veces, con el miedo de estar en medio de una situación poco provechosa ―Ellos...

―Silencio. ―en esa oportunidad, no se giró a verla ―Ya tuve suficiente de ti hasta nuevo aviso. No me interesa lo que tengas para decirme sobre el tema.

―Te lo imploro... ten piedad de mis hermanos. Solo son niños.

Unos segundos de meditación se instauraron entre ellas, con suma lentitud. Luego, una risa desgraciada se dejó oír.

―¿Niños? ―reiteró, pasando sus dedos por el borde del mango de una fusta que traía colgada de su cinta ―¿Qué edad tienen?

―Gales tiene...

―No te pregunté sus nombres. ―la interrumpió, agravando su tono. La rubia se mordió el labio, todavía con el rastro de una lágrima que se le había escapado en su petición.

―Catorce y ocho años.

―Interesante... ―susurró, levantando su palma abierta hacia arriba ―Alabado sea Ra, pues hoy estás de suerte. ―Teana juró que sintió ganas de vomitar del asco cuando escuchó lo último que dijo ella antes de decidir abrir la puerta y partir, dejándola a solas con una penosa Neith ―El mendigo de ocho años puede vivir aquí. Los herbarios están necesitando manos pequeñas y delicadas que sean de utilidad para la cosecha de las plantas medicinales. Pero los demás, son tú problema.

* * *

―Perdóname. Te he fallado... les he fallado.

La voz de la muchacha se quebró en la última sílaba, con el alma rompiéndosele en miles de pedazos al ver a Gaia tapándose la boca. Sus enormes ojos verdes no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, que caen segundos después injustamente sobre la piel de sus mejillas doradas.

―V-Vaikiro... él...

―Si tú no quieres yo no me lo llevaré, y encontraré otra forma de ponerlos a salvo a los tres. Sé que la ciudad está más vigilada que nunca luego del ataque por parte del rey de los ladrones contra el faraón, pero no quería dejarlos aquí, con esa amenaza suelta. Es solo que... ―tragó con dificultad, furiosa por ser quien era y no tener recursos para poder ayudar a su familia. Su nueva deuda con Belalí por la compra desmesurada de Teana la había dejado en graves números rojos ―, yo no podré sustentarlos más, al menos no por un buen tiempo...

―Neith. ―la mujer de cabellos negros la cortó, determinada y devastada en partes iguales. Con sus manos sobre sus hombros, le dió un apretón ―Lleva a Vaikiro contigo, que Gales y yo encontraremos la forma. Ya has hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance, ahora hay que seguir.

Ella se alejó un par de pasos, saliéndose del agarre y tapando su rostro: no había tenido tantos deseos de echarse a llorar cual niña desde el fallecimiento de su padre. Siempre se mostró lo más fuerte posible para aquellos que la necesitaban, que la idealizaban: sus hermanos. A veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba cumpliendo con su papel, por más de que nunca dudaba cuando era el momento de entregarlo todo por ellos.

Pero ella no era nadie en esa sociedad... ni siquiera se le valoraba por ser hija del mejor soldado de la época de Aknamkanon, el antiguo rey. Solo era una simple campesina que cargaba a diario la mercancía que ingresaba y salía del palacio del faraón de Egipto.

Nada más que eso.

Neith respiró hondo, apretando los párpados para disuadir la sensación de picazón de sus lagrimales. No se vio capaz de volver a enfrentar las orbes de Gaia hasta después de unos segundos.

―Te doy mi palabra de que lucharé por darles todo para que estén bien. ―se giró hacia la puerta de madera que separaba las dos habitaciones del lugar en el que se habían quedado provisoriamente, y agregó ―Tengo un sitio en el que pueden vivir Gales y tú perfectamente, no muy lejos de por aquí. Es una pieza que padre usaba como parador antes de partir a las misiones... no he ido en años, pero estoy segura de que podrían acondicionarla para ambos.

―Suena excelente. ―también volteó a mirar el dintel, a sabiendas de que en el momento en que lo atravesaran, uno de sus hijos partiría lejos de ella... y sospechaba que por muchos, muchos años. Su voz resonó con el eco del llanto empujando en su garganta, distorsionando su timbre ―Prométeme que mi niño va a estar sano y salvo, y que va a crecer como un muchacho honorable y valeroso.

Copiando el gesto anterior, la rubia puso ambas palmas sobre los hombros de la mujer.

―Te prometo que voy a hacer de Vaikiro alguien honorable y valeroso. Y, por sobre todo, te prometo que lo voy a hacer feliz.

* * *

Teana abrió los ojos cansinamente, con el sonido de un grillo chirriando cerca de su cabeza: ¿qué hora era?

Perdida como nunca en su vida, intentó erguirse para recorrer visualmente con curiosidad su entorno, confusa con el escenario. La "cama" sobre la cual había despertado, no era más que un enorme almohadón de plumas añejo y deshilachado en una punta, por donde se fugaba parte del relleno. Un trozo agujereado de tela funcionaba como cobertor.

Al bajar la vista, comprobó que no traía la misma ropa que cuando entró al palacio en calidad de esclava. Luego de que Neith partiera para dar la desagradable noticia a su familia, una señora la había casi que llevado a rastras por la cuerda hasta un horrendo cuartucho húmedo, en donde la obligó a desnudarse. Eso le costó un rato: estaba acostumbrada a una cultura en donde el pudor y el recato eran protagonistas de su vida, más que nada al momento de su crianza en Japón. Teana quiso discutirle entre negaciones, sin embargo se detuvo al verla sacar una especie de látigo de su cintura y amenazarla con "redecorar" la colección de heridas de su cuerpo.

En su existencia se había sentido tan invadida y denigrada. La mujer de avanzada edad le tiró unos cuantos baldazos de agua fría, usando una roca porosa para frotar toda su piel, evitando tocar sus lastimaduras. No tenía idea de la mugre que traía consigo hasta que vio que el charco en el piso no era más que agua oscura. Entre balde y balde, le pasó también un trapo con lo que creía que eran plantas disecadas, terminando así con su limpieza. Ni siquiera la dejó cubrirse que ya la estaba llevando con prepotencia de nuevo a otro lugar, cruzándose en el camino con todo tipo de personas que, aunque no le dedicaron más que un vistazo, la hicieron sentir humillada. Para ese entonces, unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia se habían escurrido por sus pómulos, sin parar de tiritar del frío.

La segunda habitación nada tenía que ver con la primera. La piedra del suelo y las paredes no eran de baja calidad; se veía tan lisa que caminar descalza por encima de ella era hasta placentero, aunque frívolo. Unas cinco muchachas vestidas de azul se movían de aquí para allá, cargando cosas y moviendo objetos.

―La quiero completamente apta para el ingreso. ¡Muévanse! ―había gritado su custodia.

Una aterradora cantidad de pares de manos la aferraron por todos lados, sentándola en una silla y dando inicio a lo que sería la experiencia más incómoda de su vida. Lavaron su cabello con mucho, _mucho_ aceite floral; untaron una extraña cera negra y caliente desde sus tobillos hasta sus ingles, añadiendo también un poco debajo de sus axilas, lo que derivó a la depilación más dolorosa de todas las que recordaba haber tenido. Con agua peligrosamente caliente, estregaron su rostro, torso, brazos, espalda, piernas y gluteos junto con más plantas secas, y después de atar su larguísimo pelo en un moño dolorosamente tenso, la metieron de lleno dentro de una piscina fría, en la que un montón de pétalos de todos los colores y aromas la recibieron de una cruel manera.

No pudo retener el quejido de dolor que la avasalló cuando una de esas chicas colocó una pasta de sospechosa procedencia sobre sus tres lesiones. Se había sentido como una tortura en los primeros minutos, para perder la sensibilidad paulatinamente hasta hacerla pensar que sus cortes simplemente desaparecieron de su piel. Todas esas manos trabajaron para masajear sus músculos con diferentes óleos hasta relajarlos al máximo.

Antes de llevarla a lo que sería su sitio para dormir de ahí en adelante, la vistieron de celeste como ellas, y le dieron un par del calzado típico que allí utilizaban.

Teana se había dedicado a descansar. Tanto revuelo emocional y físico le había pasado factura, después de todo. Ahora, por lo que deducía, era de noche -la temperatura había bajado bastante-, y un hambre voraz la estaba corroyendo como nunca.

Se puso de pie, cerrando sus manos en dos frágiles puños y caminando insegura por el cuartucho de dos por dos. No tenía ventanas ni decoración; una solitaria antorcha semi-apagada titilaba en un rincón, por encima de una silla de madera en donde se asentaba una palangana de bronce llena de agua limpia. Se quedó mirando su propio reflejo un instante.

_«Mi cabello... es molesto que sea tan largo»_ se dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco _«Ya encontraré una solución más tarde»_

Antes de que la puerta se abriera con una fuerza tal que rebotó en la pared, tomó la decisión de empezar a ejercitar su delgado cuerpo para recuperar su acostumbrada musculatura en cuanto pudiera.

―Rayos, por fin. Aquí estabas.

Teana sintió ganas de correr y saltar encima de Neith en cuanto entró, con el rostro cansado. De hecho, avanzó un metro hasta frenarse a sí misma al ver a una segunda figura, mucho más pequeña y temblorosa.

―N-No es correcto enunciar improperios en la casa del rey...

La inocente vocesita de Vaikiro le cayó como algo tremendamente fuera de lugar en un sitio como aquel, destinado a la esclavitud. En cuanto él la visualizó, sus ojos ámbar brillaron tras reconocerla.

―Te ves decente. Felicidades. ―ironizó la rubia ―Bienvenida al palacio real, espero que tu baño haya sido prometedor.

―Oh, gracias, fue espectacular. Ahora todos saben que tengo un lunar en el trasero.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, la muchacha rompió en estridentes carcajadas, acompañada de un horroroso gesto de indignación proveniente del antepasado de Mokuba.

―¡Dijo tras...! ―se tapó la boca, rojo de la vergüenza ―¡D-Dijo la palabra con "t" en la casa del rey!

―Es cierto. ―le concedió su hermana, parando de reír ―Por cada palabra fuera de lugar en espacio sagrado, tienes que dar una oración al dios Ra.

La castaña arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

―Pues tú dijiste la palabra con "r". ―Como si quisiera afirmar aquello, el menor asintió. Neith rodó los ojos, mas se contuvo de suspirar hastiada.

―Bien. ―masticó, levantando sus manos para dar dos aplausos.

_»¡Salve, Amón Ra,_

_señor de los Tronos de Las Dos Tierras,_

_que preside sobre Tebas!_

_Toro de su Madre, el primero de sus campos,_

_de amplia zancada, que está a la cabeza del Alto Egipto._

_Señor de los Medyai y gobernador de Punt,_

_el más Grande del cielo, primogénito de la Tierra._

_Señor del todo,_

_que perdura sobre lo que existe,_

_que perdura sobre todo lo que existe._

Al terminar, le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia a una boquiabierta Teana.

―Tu turno, señorita "t".

Entre equivocaciones y muchas fallas, logró terminar la oración después de cinco tortuosos minutos, en los que incluso Vaikiro le había insinuado que no podía ser tan inculta como para no saberse algo tan importante como eso.

_Teana_... que había dicho _trasero_, era tan _tonta_ que no sabía alabar a su dios Ra.

Y así fue como él la apodó: "señorita T".

* * *

―¡LEVÁNTATE, ESCORIA, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE POR EL PELO HASTA LA FORMACIÓN!

Su despertar fue de todo menos grato.

Desde su puerta se había asomado una fémina, que tan rápido como apareció, se largó, dejándola con el corazón en la boca. Teana se calzó con rapidez y, con el estómago tan vacío que hasta protestaba, atravesó el dintel. Perdida como nunca -y aún oyendo esa voz molesta desde algún sitio del enorme pasillo de piedra-, se dejó llevar por las demás mujeres que se movían hacia la misma dirección. Una brisa helada la recibió cuando atravesó un gran marco de madera, que le daba paso a un hermoso y sencillo claro dentro de esos confusos caminos de roca. Ni siquiera había salido el sol, pero una suave luz dibujaba el cielo desde uno de los lados: no faltaría mucho para que el astro se asomase.

Con los minutos, fue identificando varias cosas a resaltar. La primera y no menos importante: no todos vestían igual. Es decir, la forma de vestir sí era la misma, mas el color variaba. Como ella, muchas otras llevaban pantalones celestes; pero un puñado más vestían de amarillo, de rojo, y la minoría de verde. Un último conjunto más de gente -que llevaba ropas habituales- se amontonaba a un lado, con la diferencia de una distintiva gasa azul colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

―¡Organizadoras, conmigo!

Luego de dicho llamado, otros más vociferaron diferentes sectores: cocineros, carneros, y herbarios. Teana giró con dirección hacia la conocida voz, rememorando que en la noche anterior Neith le había explicado el significado de su color de vestimenta. Era una organizadora.

_«Las organizadoras, quienes por lo general son mujeres, se encargan de la limpieza y el mantenimiento del orden del palacio. Pueden rotarte en muchos sitios, desde los establos hasta el lavado de telares»_ luego, sacó un trozo de tela azul de su bolsillo, enseñándoselo _«Yo formo parte del sector de carga. Puedo entrar y salir de aquí, con revisión previa»_

―Se aproxima una nueva festividad, como ya sabrán. ―Belalí se había subido a una vieja fuente de piedra quebrada, siendo el centro de atención de más de treinta muchachas de distintas edades. Comparándose, la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente era la más joven ―En cinco días se celebrará la antigua tradición real en la que el nuevo faraón, tras subir al trono, debe elegir a las dos bailarinas que más le gusten de todas las expertas de Egipto, y representarlo en las próximas fiestas venideras. ―su mirada se volvió severa y fría ―Quiero absolutamente cada rincón de este lugar sin ni una mota de polvo. Cada cortina limpia, cada objeto fuera de lugar, en su sitio. ―después, clavó sus iris en Teana, a quien se le erizó la piel ―Y que sepan, que cualquier falta, falla o equivocación, será severamente castigado.

* * *

Apretó sus párpados con ambas manos, queriendo retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir: la esclavitud era más que terrible. No esperaba un camino de flores y colores, vale aclarar, pero tampoco imaginaba que iba a tener a Belalí a sus espaldas todos los santos días haciéndole comentarios mordaces e hirientes. Conocida por tener un carácter de hierro y una fuerza indómita, directamente no era _nada_ al lado de esa mujer que la estaba corrompiendo.

Habían pasado tres días, y Teana solo quería mandar su temple al demonio y dejar relucir su verdadero mal genio... aunque eso se tradujera en castigo físico. Respiró hondo, buscando serenar sus emociones a flor de piel. Se había apartado dos minutos a un lado de uno de los varios pasillos de aquel laberíntico palacio, con los brazos entumecidos de sacudir la interminable cantidad de alfombras que habían juntado las otras organizadoras para ella. En esas tres jornadas, le habían salido ampollas en cada dedo de los pies y de las manos, algunas ya habiéndose endurecido para formar unos molestos callos. Sus heridas iniciales casi que sanaron del todo, y ahora solo unas rojizas costras se perpetuaban en su lugar.

En ese tiempo, lo único que había averiguado de Atem era que llevaba encerrado en alguno de los templos sagrados del lugar desde que había llegado al centro de Egipto. Según había oído en una charla mantenida por dos de sus compañeras a la hora de la cena, ofrecía su tiempo para reverenciar y adorar a los dioses, buscando así conducir el alma de su padre de manera segura al más allá luego del infortunio con su cadáver profanado, generado por el rey de los ladrones.

_―... y por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer._

Se enderezó en su sitio, sorprendida con el susurro de un eco perdido entre los caminos de piedra. Pegó su cuerpo aún más a la pared, intentando fusionarse con las sombras y puntos ciegos que creaban las antorchas, sin mucho éxito -su piel era la única, hasta la fecha, tan blanca como la nieve misma. Era inconfundible-.

―¿Qué haces?

Hubiera chillado del susto de no ser por la mano que se llevó a la boca para evitar su escape. Sin mucha meditación al respecto, tomó a Vaikiro -que vestido de verde traía una cajita de madera en sus manos- con un brazo, y con su mano libre cubrió sus labios, arrastrándolo consigo detrás de un enorme jarrón de decoración. Él opuso resistencia hasta que también pudo oír una conversación ajena acercándose hacia su ubicación.

―¿Y cuánto más crees que seguirá así?

―Hasta que él sienta que es momento de salir, Mana.

El niño apretó con una fuerza tal la caja contra sí, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Temblando como una débil hoja al viento, ambos espías se quedaron perplejos en cuanto una femenina muchacha saltarina les pasó por al lado sin inmutarse, secundando a un enorme sujeto vestido de dorado que llevaba ambas manos unidas a sus espaldas. La piel de Teana se erizó cuando reconoció a la sortija del milenio a la altura de su pecho, y un nudo en la garganta le cortó la respiración.

_«Mahado...»_

―Es increíble que a ninguno de ustedes le preocupe en lo más mínimo que el príncipe no muestre señales de vida durante tres días.

―Él ya no es el príncipe, Mana. Él ahora es el rey, y una responsabilidad enorme recayó sobre sus hombros con el fallecimiento del antiguo faraón. ―la explicación del hechicero sonó severa. La caminata alegre de ella se frenó, y su entrecejo se arrugó del desagrado.

―Por un título no deja de ser el mismo de siempre, Mahado. Y si te digo que él no se encuentra bien, es porque no se encuentra bien.

La adolescente estiró su cabeza como si así pudiera escuchar mejor. Él se detuvo también, sin una pizca de emoción en su gesto.

―Nuestro aprecio por él no puede interferir en sus quehaceres como monarca, ¿lo entiendes? ―al no obtener respuesta, agregó ―Dime si lo entiendes.

―Sí, maestro. ―murmuró ella en cambio, cruzándose de brazos con reproche. Una sencilla mueca de pena se atisbó en la cara de Mahado.

―Si te deja tranquila, ha estado comiendo con regularidad, y de hecho ha mantenido una charla con Seth antes de encerrarse en el templo en la que le ordenó explícitamente proteger a los ciudadanos e iniciar la reconstrucción de las casas dañadas por el ataque de Bakura. ―casi que ni siquiera lo escuchaba por la lejanía ―Solo será hasta la fiesta de bailarinas reales.

Sabía que la conversación continuaba, pero ellos siguieron por su camino, dejando a ambos esclavos atrás. Cuando se sintió seguro, Vaikiro se removió con molestia, zafándose de sus blancas manos.

―¡¿Qué fue eso?

―¡Shh! ―volvió a cubrir su diminuta boca con su palma, ganándose una mirada de enfado brutal por su parte.

―¡Ya, ya! ―se quejó, enrojeciendo ―¡Acabas de...

―¡Vaikiro! ―lo regañó Teana, mirando a ambos lados.

―¡Espiar a un sacerdote puede ser hasta penado con la muerte! ―moduló con sus labios en un susurro feroz, sin levantar su tono ―¡Y me volviste tu cómplice!

Ella rodó los ojos, partiendo en la dirección opuesta en la que Mahado y Mana habían continuado.

―Entonces confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie. ―determinó ella, divertida ―Porque sino también morirás, ¿no?

Del rojo, su semblante se volvió pálido.

―P-Pero... ―al verse acorralado, lanzó un gruñido ―Eres una bruja.

―Una bruja con un cómplice. ―ella le guiñó el ojo sin poder evitar recordar a Mokuba ―¿A dónde ibas, por cierto?

Esa pregunta llevó la palma del pequeño a su frente.

―¡Oh, sí! Tengo que ir con el... ―frunció el ceño, contrariado ―, bueno, con el sujeto a quien los herbarios le dan las plantas medicinales. ―se encaró hacia el otro lado, preparado para partir ―Por favor, no digas lo que me obligaste a hacer...

Esa petición le generó ternura, y ablandó los ojos con afecto.

―Te prometo que esto jamás lo sabrá nadie. Es un secreto de ambos.

Cuando Teana regresó a sus tareas, una secreta ansiedad la hizo temblar de emoción: en solo dos días, tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a su objetivo... aunque no tenía idea de cómo proceder luego. Ya se las arreglaría sobre la marcha.

* * *

El quinto día fue un verdadero infierno. Al principio creía que era sensación suya, pero comenzaba a sospechar que la matriarca realmente había estado haciendo sonar la campana cada vez más temprano en la madrugada, con la meta de adelantar más y más tareas para todos. Belalí pasaba el día entero gastando saliva por cada orden que le daba a los encargados de cada grupo del personal, persiguiendo a todos, teniendo ojos de halcón al momento de notar detalles.

La preparación del gran salón llevó dos días, y aún así Teana no puso un pie en él. Su trabajo se limitaba, hasta el momento, en la limpieza de ropas, alfombras, cortinas y telares. No podía escaparse ni cinco minutos a recorrer un poco con la intención de investigar más de lo que ya sabía, que de la nada aparecía la encargada de las organizadoras, Asib, para amenazarla con dejarla sin cena.

Esa madrugada, Belalí reunió a cada representante.

―La data de hoy es especial, y algo que no se repetirá hasta la próxima asunción de un nuevo rey. ―juntando ambas manos detrás de sí, dijo ―Los carneros ya saben qué hacer; la carne más fresca y tierna para cada comensal. Cocineros, quiero ver los platos con la mejor decoración... la fruta madura, el pan recién horneado. Herbarios, su tarea en esta ocasión será relucir los arreglos florales más grandes y elaborados ―finalmente, se giró hacia la encargada de azul ―Las organizadoras tienen que mantener el orden inmaculado, servir a cada noble y atender los deseos de los sacerdotes y el rey cuando se les requiera.

―Así se hará, matriarca.

Y como si de una broma de mal gusto por parte del destino se tratase, miró directamente a las iris zafiro de la castaña antes de enunciar:

―Quiero en el salón a las mujeres con mayor experiencia. Nadie más.

Así fue como Teana quedó fuera de combate, sin siquiera haber pisado el ring.

* * *

―Hace una noche preciosa.

Evitó sobresaltarse cuando se vió sorprendido, aunque la tensión de sus hombros terminó por delatarlo ante su nuevo acompañante. Carraspeó antes de hablar, como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Concuerdo absolutamente.

El silencio era sorprendentemente cómodo cuando se trataba de Mahado. Aún si solo escuchaba su voz a sus espaldas, sentía tanta confianza por él que no se veía en necesidad de voltear a mirarlo: aquel hombre había demostrado dar su vida a cambio de la suya en su niñez, y no ponía en duda que no titubearía si se viese en la misma encrucijada una vez más.

―Faraón, le pido disculpas de antemano por mi atrevimiento...

―No creo que algo de lo que me vayas a decir me resulte una ofensa, Mahado. ―sonrió, con las manos sobre el barandal de piedra de su enorme balcón. La música que resonaba en el gran salón se escuchaba ahogada y perdida entre las voces de los invitados y la cantidad de habitaciones que los separaban.

―Agradezco su confianza en mí. ―murmuró el dueño de la sortija del milenio, inclinándose un poco aunque él no lo estuviera viendo ―Bueno, no puedo evitar notar que usted se encuentra inusitadamente callado.

El más joven bajó sus ojos hacia sus propios dedos, entreteniéndose inconscientemente con el brillo de sus anillos de oro bajo la fantasmagórica luz de la luna.

―Probablemente lleves razón con eso. A lo mejor el encierro de cinco días me ha afectado, ¿qué opinas?

―No quise sonar recriminarorio, si es lo que...

―No, en absoluto. ―lo interrumpió el monarca, frunciendo el entrecejo ―Mis deseos son oír lo que _necesito_ escuchar, no lo que _quiero_ escuchar, y tú eres una de las pocas personas en las que me puedo basar para ejercer el bien sobre mi nuevo puesto.

El sacerdote dejó que una sincera curvatura de labios hacia arriba se le escapara, complacido.

―Me horna en demasía oír sus palabras. ―dudó un poco antes de decir lo próximo ―Sin dudas que su padre, que los dioses lo tengan en su gloria, debe sentirse más que orgulloso de usted.

―Quisiera que así sea. De todo corazón. ―casi que susurró, con un tono que Mahado no supo descifrar ―Prometo que protegeré a los nuestros... que lo daré todo. Hasta el último aliento.

―Faraón...

El tempo de la música lejana cambió, convirtiéndose en un ritmo alegre y efervescente. El muchacho de cabello tricolor volvió a sonreír, barriendo a un lado sus preocupaciones y girando hacia su compañero.

―Mahado, ¿en qué crees que tengo que basar mi elección esta noche?

El cambio de tema lo mareó un poco.

―Según tengo entendido, y no dudo que usted también, tiene que escoger a las dos bailarinas que le resulten más aptas para el puesto.

―Aptas... ―reiteró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con análisis ―¿Qué tipo de cualidades ingresan en esa categoría? ―El mayor contuvo la respiración, casi que agradecido cuando una serie de golpes ansiosos resonaron en la puerta de la alcoba del faraón, distrayéndolo. A veces -y solo a veces-, el nuevo rey era demasiado inocente para su condición.

―I-Iré a verificar.

Antes de abrir, ya sabía quien se encontraba esperando al otro lado. Se aguantó un suspiro cansado.

―_¡Maestro, sé que está ahí con el príncipe!_

El hechicero amagó a girar el picaporte, mascullando entre dientes algo que sonó como "no es el príncipe", y dándose cuenta a tiempo que no se trataba de su propia habitación; sonrojado por el atrevimiento, retiró el brazo con reproche y se disculpó con la mirada. Por su parte, el rey solo se limitó a asentir, dándole permiso.

Mana aprovechó el primer centímetro de abertura para escabullirse dentro.

―Todos están esperando por ti.

―Mana...

―¡No, Mahado! Él debe cumplir, por más de que se trate de algo tedioso y aburrido. ―rebatió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Mana! Ten respeto, ya no estás hablándole al príncipe, él...

―Mahado, está bien. ―la palabra del monarca detuvo la discusión, aunque no cambió el semblante enfadado de la muchacha ―Ella tiene razón. He estado haciendo tiempo para posponer lo inevitable. ―su búsqueda por tranquilizar los ánimos tuvo efecto, aunque no el que realmente hubiera deseado ―Será mejor que me presente ya en la festividad.

Antes de partir fuera, Atem le dedicó una última mirada a la hermosa luna, pidiéndole inconscientemente un secreto deseo, previo a la asunción de sus nuevas responsabilidades. Era divertido pensar que dicho anhelo estuviera a doscientos metros de su integridad, fregando metros y metros de sábanas blancas para luego tener que estirarlas sobre las cuerdas del tendedero.

El destino era curioso a veces.

* * *

―Me arrepiento por mi anterior comportamiento, prin... quiero decir, faraón. Yo... ―la chica sintió arder sus pómulos, incapaz de mantener sus ojos sobre los de su viejo amigo ―, confieso que me dejé llevar por el enfado que me abrazó todos estos días.

Inclinó su postura hacia Mana, quien sostenía una bandeja de frutas en su dirección. Posiblemente cargaba con ella con la excusa de poder acercarse hasta él, que se encontraba sentado en su trono de piedra, rodeado por los sacerdotes. La música era alegre y las varias personas -nobles de renombre, y las inconfundibles muchachas que de seguro debutarían para él- charlaban amenamente, generando un ambiente reconfortante, aunque superficial en su opinión. Siendo honesto, no le eran de su agrado ese tipo de reuniones.

―Quisiera disculparme si he logrado ofenderte de alguna forma. ―murmuró él, aumentando así el adorable carmesí sobre sus infantiles mejillas.

―N-No... sé que jamás harías algo malo a propósito. Fui yo quien se dejó corromper por sus emociones negativas. ―su mirada entristeció ―Muchos estuvimos preocupados por ti en tu retiro, y supongo que no asumí tu regreso de la manera más prudente.

Atem se sintió embargado de felicidad. Incluso dentro de tanta tragedia, el rayo de luz que destilaban sus seres queridos aún en pie era algo esperanzador para su existencia.

―Agradezco a los dioses por haberte puesto en mi camino como mi amiga, Mana. ―se sirvió un racimo de las uvas que cargaba su platillo, y se llevó una a la boca. Poniéndose de pie y levantando ambas manos, la melodía frenó y absolutamente todo recayó en un silencio mortífero, con cada par de ojos ilusionados sobre él ―Oficialmente daré comienzo a la selección. Por favor, den lo mejor de sí y, por sobre todo, diviértanse.

* * *

Cuatro horas.

Había estado más de cuatro horas con las manos frotando un sinfín de juegos de sábanas, y su piel arrugada ya le dolía. En su mente solo prevalecía la idea de escapar de las garras de su compañera, que más que ayudarla, parecía estar destinada a vigilar todos sus movimientos sin parpadear. Y hacía bien: Teana lo único que quería era hallar la manera de adentrarse en la dichosa fiesta, y poder dar con Atem.

¿Para qué, exactamente? Bueno, no lo sabía... aún.

Sin embargo, dada su condición actual, la misión le parecía cada vez más imposible. La noche despejada enseñaba un infinito de estrellas que ella nunca antes había tenido el placer de ver debido a la gran contaminación lumínica de su época: el cielo antiguo era, sin lugar a dudas, algo realmente hermoso.

―Lleva la carretilla hasta el quinto patio lateral, y empieza a colgar las cosas en lo que termino de escurrir las sábanas de color magenta.

―De acuerdo.

Arrastrando la carreta de madera con sus pocas fuerzas, inició el recorrido que la separaba desde su ubicación actual hasta su meta. El sonido de sus pasos fueron ahogándose en cuanto el volúmen de las composiciones aumentó debido a la cercanía del gran salón. Sus ganas de dejar a un lado su tarea y enfrascarse en su propia aventura -aprovechando la soledad-, se fue al traste cuando divisó una línea de soldados bien formados bloqueando lo que sería seguramente el pasillo que la conduciría hacia la festividad.

_«Maldita sea»_

Resignada, salió al patio justo en el momento en que una tanda de copiosos aplausos rompieron con la armonía, rebotando en las paredes de piedra y perdiéndose entre la brisa fresca de la noche. Dejó salir un chasquido con reproche, muy enfadada: cinco días allí, y no había conseguido nada relevante más que una charla susurrada y muchas heridas y dolencias físicas. A lo mejor no estaba entendiendo su real propósito... o a lo mejor había sido estafada por aquella mujer extraña, que hablando de ella, nunca jamás volvió a ver.

Tiró la carretilla con más fuerza de la necesaria contra el césped, y enfrentó las decenas de cuerdas vacías que se movían sutilmente con el ritmo del leve viento, mordiéndose el labio para retener el improperio que amenazaba con escapársele. Tratando de concentrarse en el agradable sonido provocado por la fuente de agua que se ubicaba en medio de la estancia, buscó relajarse y así no dejarse corromper por la angustia y la ansiedad. Pasaron dos minutos aproximadamente, antes de tomar la decisión de ponerse manos a la obra: cuanto antes empezase, antes terminaría y tendría permitido ir a descansar. Tuvo que ponerse en puntillas de pie para alcanzar los lazos, y al cabo de quince minutos ya estaba sudando como si hubiera estado calentando para bailar; así fue como su mente se enredó con la pieza que resonaba a lo lejos, y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Su muñeca derecha trazó un camino sinuoso por la humedad de la sábana blanca recién tendida, moviéndose en círculos y doblándose en ángulos delicados. A los pocos segundos, su cintura fue quien le hizo compañía.

Una calidez abrasadora se metió por debajo de su piel, y sus brazos lánguidos se elevaron hasta por encima de la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando los dedos con el compás de los instrumentos. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de soltar o dejar a un lado la pequeña cuenca con agua que equilibraba con soltura en su mano izquierda, que había estado usando para su labor. Su mente se desconectó de todo lo que la rodeaba, y su corazón al completo se entregó en la danza: siendo honesta, Teana nunca antes había bailado algo como eso, pero por algún motivo desconocido era sabedora de que su cuerpo mismo se entendía con la música de la época... como si la memoria muscular reaccionara por sí misma. Sus pies se estiraron con feminidad y avanzaron dando pequeños brincos hasta rozar la superficie de piedra que rodeaba el manantial artificial de en medio, y su tronco se dobló casi que en una "u" perfecta hacia atrás, tocando su pañuelo celeste contra el piso. Volvió a erguirse despacio, ondeando sus extremidades superiores, cuidadosa con el pequeño recipiente a medio llenar, y sus caderas se adaptaron a un nuevo tempo más veloz y prolijo.

Oh, amaba tanto bailar...

No tenía espejos para poder contemplarse y corregirse, o sencillamente admirarse, mas con su sombra bajo la luz de las antorchas y la luna bastaba. La sangre le corría furiosa por las venas, y su respiración por sus fosas nasales ya no le era suficiente para administrarse de oxígeno. Dando tres giros profesionales contínuos -en los que avanzó hasta dar con una columna-, se frenó en un lento movimiento, ayudada de su mano libre que se había apoyado contra el pilar. Su pelvis revestida por su pantalón rozó con cierto grado de incitación el soporte de roca, y una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó a lo largo de sus joviales comisuras.

Estaba más que claro que actuaba como si no fuera ella, y aún así ese hecho no le desagradaba. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y un respiro casi que lascivo, dejó que un poco de agua del pocillo cayera desde su brazo extendido hasta la piel de sus clavículas al descubierto, refrescándola. Una desconocida vibración en su vientre la azotó como un látigo de fuego ardiente, y esta vez se mordió el labio para prohibir la salida de un quejido gustoso. Su cintura zigzagueó alrededor de la fuente; sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, brillando perlados con su piel blanca. El nudo en su bajo abdomen siguió aumentando, acalorando toda su anatomía y llenando sus orbes de diminutas lágrimas de gozo. Pegó sus párpados y dió un giro de 180 grados, develando sus iris con el objeto de cerámica extendido hacia adelante, en representación de ofrecimiento.

Y entonces un desesperante jadeo de sorpresa terminó rompiendo el hechizo, haciendo añicos contra el suelo la jarra que se resbaló de su posesión. Teana se enderezó como si su columna vertebral de pronto no fuera más que una vara de acero, y retrocedió una buena suma de pasos, con el corazón a la altura de sus oídos.

Porque ahí, con gesto de absoluto pasmo y los ojos tan abiertos que hasta se le veían sus diminutas pupilas asombradas, se hallaba de pie nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo rey de Egipto, mirándola como si fuera literalmente la primera vez en la vida que tenía la oportunidad de apreciarla.

Atem.

* * *

**_(*)Cuando Vaikiro olvida a quién tenía que llevarle las plantas medicinales, en realidad quería decir boticario (no lo juzguen, ¡tiene sólo ocho años!)_**

**_¡Buenas tardes, queridos lectores!_**

**_Como ya habrán _****_notado, a partir de este capítulo el nombre para referirnos a nuestra castaña pasará a ser el designado para la época: Teana (bien guapo, ¿no?)_**

**_Por fin y después de tres largos capítulos de puro blablablá, nuestra parejita favorita hizo su primer contacto visual. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Se lanzará Atem a sus brazos, y le jurará amor eterno y le pedirá matrimomio? :3_**

**_(Ya quisiéramos todos)_**

**_Una aclaración importante: nuestro faraón y su mejor amiga, Mana, tendrán en este fic 18 años. Teana tendrá 16, aunque mentalmente (debido a que proviene de la otra época) tendrá la misma edad que en su presente en New York: 18 casi 19. Luego tenemos a Neith, con 25 años, y a su hermano Vaikiro, el antepasado de Mokuba, de 8._**

**_Lo último que vale destacar, es que esta historia en el pasado de nuestro rey se ubicará entre el escape de Bakura, el rey de los ladrones, del palacio real después de haber profanado la tumba de Aknamkanon -y que Atem haya tenido que recuperar su cuerpo en medio de la batalla-, y el sacrificio de Mahado, que se dará incluso luego de que Passé termine._**

**_¡Oh, por cierto! Les dejo mi humilde página de Facebook (hecha con muchito amor) por si les agrada la idea de estar al tanto si hay actualización disponible, de esta y otras historias más:_**

**_https: / www. Facebook . com / mayqui2 / (quítenle los espacios)._**

**_Y bueno, como ya saben, el motor de un escritor son los jugosos y preciosos reviews que me den el placer de leer 3 y, como siempre, agradecida con quienes se animan a dejarlos: Arella96 (¡muchas gracias!)_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	4. Castigo -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**_Curiosidades: Hathor, diosa del Antiguo Egipto. Dueña de la belleza, la feminidad, la alegría, la danza y la música. _**

**Capítulo IV: Castigo ~_Passé_**

El dolor de cabeza le estaba pasando factura, agotando su paciencia. Dos horas después de presentaciones, Atem no podía sentirse asombrado de ninguna forma: sí, las muchachas eran muy atractivas, y de hecho había un par en especial que habían desviado sus ojos más de lo permitido con su encanto... sin embargo, su mente no estaba lista para realmente enfocarse en la parte "divertida" de ser rey. Sentía sobre su nuca la mirada inquisidora de Seth, quien siendo el más observador de los seis sacerdotes ya sospechaba que algo le ocurría.

La risa alegre de Mana se oyó por algún rincón del tumulto de gentío, y se relajó un poco con la familiaridad del sonido. Su amiga llevaba puesto un vestido largo de varias capas de seda, coronado a la altura de su pecho por un decorado de piedras preciosas y cintas ajustadas, lo que realzaba sus atributos. Ella no era llamativa por su físico: lo que la hacía especial era su personalidad jovial y amable. Nobles y lords detenían sus quehaceres para admirarla, y aún así ella solo tenía ojos para una sola persona, quien irónicamente parecía ser el único que no lo notaba. Mahado la seguía de cerca, aunque pasando por inadvertido por todos... su ciervo más fiel también priorizaba el cuidado de su alumna.

―¿Faraón?

Dejó de masajearse la sien izquierda para voltear hacia el emisor que acababa de dirigirle la palabra, y suspiró.

―No es nada, antes de que preguntes. ―Seth escondió su sorpresa ante la suspicacia del joven rey, quien terminó por adivinar sus próximos movimientos ―Simplemente me siento algo cansado.

Una adolescente vestida de telares rojos se inclinó ante los escalones de su trono, pidiendo permiso para poder iniciar su presentación. Atem asintió, tratando de ser igual de atento que con las muchachas del principio; ¿cuántas iban ya? Si la cuenta no le había fallado, seguro que habían sido más de cincuenta...

―Usted es el rey. Puede darle fin a esto si así lo desea. ―siseó el sacerdote a su lado, con sus ojos sobre la bailarina que ahora daba saltos y giraba en el área de en medio del gran salón.

―He de saberlo muy bien, ergo no puedo fallarle a mi pueblo. Tengo que cumplir con la tradición. ―el monarca intentó mover lo mínimo posible sus labios, sin afán de faltarle el respeto a la intérprete con su charla.

Cuando la coreografía llegó a término, todos aplaudieron con consideración, generando un eco enorme y ruidoso.

―Ella era la última, mi rey. ―Isis se arrodilló a dos escalones de él, agachando la cabeza ―Ahora solo queda su deliberación y elección, la cual será mantenida durante el resto de sus días.

―Gracias, Isis. ―le echó una mirada a la puerta que había escondida detrás de una de las esfinges que decoraban su pedestal ―Saldré un momento a meditarlo.

―¿Saldrá? ―la voz avejentada de Shimon sonó alterada ―P-Pero faraón, puede pensarlo aquí, bajo nuestra seguridad y la del palacio.

Atem se puso de pie, haciendo que todos los comensales dejaran sus ocupaciones y se arrodillaran casi que al instante. Sonrió, con cierto grado de tristeza.

―Sé que les preocupa mi bienestar, ¿pero de qué me sirve tal palacio, si no puedo darme el gusto de disfrutarlo?

No esperó a que nadie le diga nada para retirarse.

* * *

Él era mucho, _mucho_ más alto de lo que fue alguna vez en el cuerpo de Yugi. Le sacaba una cabeza, probablemente también porque se hallaba atrapada en su cuerpo tres años más joven.

Y sus ojos...

«_Santo Dios...»_

Toda la sangre de su anatomía había ido a parar en su cara, acalorando hasta tal punto su piel que por un momento juró que se sentía mareada. Era más que sabido que le fascinó desde el minuto uno la personalidad misteriosa de aquel espíritu, terminando por arrebatarle la llave de su corazón sin importar la época, el tiempo, ni las circunstancias... sin importar que hubiera partido, dejándola atrás. Pero nada de eso tenía que ver con el _hombre_ de facciones angulosas y mirada profunda que estaba parado a dos metros de ella, contemplándola.

_Bum... bum... bum..._

Era como si por una milésima de segundo su frecuencia cardíaca se hubiera detenido, acallando cada ínfimo sonido existente sobre la faz de la Tierra, y que cuando reanudó su funcionamiento habitual lo hiciera con una fuerza tal que su pulso se volvió desenfrenado. Teana entreabrió los labios, respirando agitadamente por la sorpresa y el sobreesfuerzo del baile previo. Muchas preguntas afloraron dentro de ella: ¿cómo había llegado él hasta ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola?...

¿Por qué no decía absolutamente _nada_?

Sus brazos y sus piernas se veían decorados por gruesas pulseras doradas, las cuales brillaban sobre su piel trigueña. El pelo y el juego de pendientes que colgaban de sus lóbulos, danzaban con el soplo de la brisa nocturna, emitiendo un destello perdido de tanto en tanto; la capa que lucía era tan larga que arrastraba levemente en el suelo, como una caricia delicada de parte de lo divino hacia algo mundano y poco merecedor, enfundando con su abrigo los anchos hombros que le daban el pasaje a unos musculosos y trabajados bíceps. Desde sus párpados afilados, una línea oscura se extendía más allá hasta tocar sus sienes, muriendo cerca del inicio de su cuero cabelludo, y sus perfiladas cejas quedaban a una corta separación de la impresionante corona de oro que se sostenía en su frente.

Su boca definida estaba entreabierta, presa del desconcierto: pocas veces había tenido el lujo de apreciar un semblante tan turbado por su parte. Juntando valor e inhalando como si así reuniera fuerzas, decidió que era momento de romper el silencio.

«_Al diablo. Lo haré_»

―¡Su majestad!

Su compañera -que por lo visto ya había terminado con su parte del trabajo-, arrojó la carreta que arrastraba con una montaña de sábanas lila y se tiró al suelo sin dudarlo, con una de sus rodillas y ambas palmas en el césped, inclinando la cabeza. La castaña volvió a quedarse sin habla, con la incipiente creencia de que se perdía de algo.

Atem se inquietó ante la brusca aparición de la segunda organizadora, frunciendo el ceño.

―¡Faraón! ―como si hubiera sido llamado por el mismísimo rey, Seth hizo su acto de aparición corriendo hasta postrarse a su lado, tan alerta como si hubiera escuchado el nombre "Bakura" cerca ―¿Qué ha sido ese estruendo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

―Me encuentro bien, no te alarmes.

El estómago de la adolescente dio un vuelco regocijante, temblando de emoción al oír su grave voz luego de tanto. Tenía unas insoportables ganas de echarse a correr y colgarse de su cuello, en un reconfortante abrazo... el abrazo que no tuvo el valor de darle en su último día.

Antes de darse cuenta, el mayor arrugó su entrecejo con severidad cuando la miró.

―Inclínate ante el rey, insolente. ―Ella tragó duro, regresando sus orbes a su acompañante de quehaceres. No sin cierta torpeza, intentó copiar su postura ―Pero qué... ―el murmullo del antepasado de Kaiba sonó terrible ―¡Lo estás reverenciando con la pierna incorrec...!

―Seth, es suficiente. ―el monarca lo cortó, ya sintiéndose más seguro en su forma de proceder. Por respuesta, el sacerdote le regaló una inclinación a modo de disculpas, no sin antes echarle un seco vistazo a la fémina de piel blanca.

―Gran faraón, le imploro piedad... pido disculpas por la actitud realmente lamentable de mi colega, quien no es más que una aprendiz.

Él se removió un poco en su sitio, ya con su gesto inteligible.

―Usted. ―levantó mínimamente mentón, con sus iris violáceas examinando a la muchacha de tez pálida ―¿Quién es?

―Su majestad, es una esclava que llegó hace menos de una sema...

―La pregunta fue para ella. Demando obediencia. ―La autoridad con la que resonó aquello bastó para atorarlas a ambas con sus propias respiraciones, enmudeciendo ―Ahora dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Previo a su respuesta, la adolescente de ojos de cielo cuidó de volver a contactar con sus intensas pupilas, queriendo ganar en la guerra interna que sufría contra sus ganas de apartar la mirada, avergonzada.

―Me llamo Teana... ―luego, agregó ―, señor.

Atem arqueó una ceja, confundido y, hasta cierto punto, extrañado: nunca en su corta vida vió a nadie ignorar las costumbres culturales de su pueblo... algo tan básico como reverenciar de manera correcta al rey era imprescindible.

―¿Es una organizadora? ―queriendo evitar que su duda se malentienda, añadió ―Me refiero, ¿dónde aprendió eso que hizo?

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando se vió interrumpida.

―Faraón. ―Shada llegó sin hacer ruido, y después ejecutó el saludo protocolar ―Los invitados parecen un poco inquietos desde su partida. ―cuando analizó un poco la extraña situación, se sintió azorado ―¿Está... todo en orden?

―Sí, absolutamente. Será mejor que vuelva entonces. ―previo a su retiro, dió una última ojeada a las dos mujeres, deteniéndose más de lo normal sobre la fémina de hebras caoba ―Pueden regresar a sus delegaciones correspondientes.

Al momento en que quedaron en la soledad del jardín, su compañera no dudó en volver a recuperar el habla.

―Limpia ese desastre inmediatamente, y vuelve a colgar lo que te queda.

* * *

Si de verdad existía un Dios, Teana sabía que debía sentirse de lo más halagado con las imparables palabras de agradecimiento y felicidad que le había dedicado mentalmente. No podía creerlo... aún después de dos horas, seguía tan eléctrica como si todavía tuviera a Atem de pie delante suyo. Su emoción e incredulidad era tal que hasta se había planteado la posibilidad de estar metida en una especie de sueño o fantasía bizarra de larga duración... o algo así. Sin embargo, era todo tan real... tan detallado que simplemente _no podía_ dudarlo.

Estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad con el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Ahora, el siguiente paso: tratar de acercarse a él. ¿Cómo lo haría? Bueno, siendo honesta no tenía idea alguna; pero no iba a dejar que ni eso, ni nada más la desanimara en su proeza. El destino mismo se había encargado de encontrarlos, y ella tenía la sensación de que debía continuar guiándose por él para concretar sus objetivos.

El ruido de las visagras chirriando la sacaron de su previa somnolencia, trayéndola a la realidad bruscamente. Con los ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro en la oscuridad, frunció el ceño como si así pudiera aumentar su sentido de la audición.

―Señorita T...

El susurro la llevó a sentarse sobre su lugar de descanso, contrariada y boquiabierta.

―¿Vaikiro?

―Puedo... ¿puedo quedarme?

La muchacha tanteó a ciegas, dando a los segundos con el pequeño brazo del niño. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

―Ven aquí.

Él no dudó en acurrucarse a su lado en cuanto ella abrió su manta, invitándolo, y la abrazó hasta con sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Momentos después, Teana sintió una cálida humedad deslizándose por su piel.

―Extraño a mamá. ―confesó, conteniendo un sollozo ―Hermana no duerme cerca de aquí, y no tengo compañeros de cuarto como los demás.

―Entiendo. ―procuró taparlo bien para protegerlo del frío, e inició una lenta y contínua caricia sobre su largo cabello azabache, relajándose también ―Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Su puño diminuto se cerró sobre la tela de su ropa, como aquella primera noche que compartieron luego de la invasión a su hogar. Le resultaba irónico lo extrañas que podían resultar las cosas: el antepasado de Mokuba, buscando refugio en ella... a quien muchísimos años después hasta ayudaría a escapar de la captura de los matones de Marik.

―Gracias... y no eres una bruja de verdad.

Teana lanzó una risita nasal.

―Me has quitado un peso de encima con eso.

* * *

―El reporte del día, faraón.

―Adelante.

Atem se enderezó con soltura sobre su trono, afilando la mirada sumamente enfocado en el sacerdote que se arrodillaba delante de él. A las cinco de la tarde, era habitual que el rey escuchara durante cada jornada de su vida todas las ocurrencias de gran revuelo en su pueblo. Incluyendo las de su propio palacio.

―Los aldeanos del sur manifiestan su inquietud ante la poca cantidad de recursos que allí se están cosechando. La tierra parece infértil, y las plantaciones se marchitan con mucha rapidez. ―Karim hizo su debida pausa para dejarle su espacio al monarca, por si desease intervenir entre una noticia y otra.

―Esta semana ha llovido, ¿acaso las nubes no viajaron hasta allí? ―reflexionó en voz alta.

―Bueno, al sur no ha caído gota alguna del cielo desde hace casi un ciclo lunar, su majestad.

Se cruzó de piernas antes de girarse hacia su derecha.

―Shimon, ¿no es desde el sur que las provisiones de grano son enviadas?

―En efecto, faraón. Aunque últimamente han habido ciertos... percances... ―el aludido titubeó un poco al momento de hallar la palabra exacta.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―inquirió, juntando un poco las cejas. Karim y Shimon compartieron una mirada antes de Aknadin tomara la palabra.

―Los habitantes han reducido la cantidad de su entrega progresivamente, hasta incluso menos de la mitad.

―¿Menos de la mitad? ―reiteró, sin molestarse en disfrazar su extrañeza ―¿Tanta es la escasés?

Atem notó con claridad el instante en el que los cuerpos de sus acompañantes se tensaron, llegando incluso a detener la respiración de algunos. Seth carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo.

―Pues... íbamos a encargarnos de averiguarlo, pero ocurrió todo lo relacionado con el gran faraón Aknamkanon.

―Que los dioses lo tengan en su gloria. ―murmuró el resto a destiempo, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho. Por su lado, el rey arrugó los labios, dejando la vista en un punto indefinido de la pared lejana de piedra. Se esforzó por barrer de sopetón todas las emociones que bullieron dentro de él, intentando concentrarse en su deber.

―¿Cuál fue la orden que dió padre en aquel entonces?

―Él... decidió que iría personalmente a visitar a los aldeanos del sur, en busca de ofrecer su ayuda. ―contestó Aknadin.

―Bien. Eso es lo que haré entonces. ―asintió con seguridad el muchacho. Shimon se acercó un paso hasta él, un poco inquieto.

―Su majestad, considero que no sería buena idea que salga de la seguridad del castillo. No en los tiempos que corren.

―Debo decir que concuerdo absolutamente con tus palabras, Shimon. ―Mahado habló casi que sin mover los labios.

―Con todo respeto, el rey no pidió nuestra opinión. Solo dijo lo que va a suceder.

―Seth. ―el tono empleado por el portador del ojo del milenio fue de absoluta advertencia, llamando así la atención del joven sacerdote.

―Faraón, hay personas ahí fuera esperando el momento perfecto para hacerle daño. Incluso Isis trabaja arduamente día y noche para poder velar por usted, y evitar desgracias a futuro.

Las palabras de Shimon rebotaron como un eco perdido dentro de su mente. Miró el lugar vacío de la sacerdotisa, a sabiendas de que ella seguramente se encontraba encerrada para trabajar con los poderes de su collar del milenio.

―Enviaré algunos soldados para que inspeccionen en primera instancia la gravedad de la situación al sur. ―el anciano no tuvo siquiera tiempo para exhalar el aire contenido, aliviado, que entonces el chico de cabello tricolor agregó ―Sin embargo, más adelante iré personalmente. Y no es una pregunta.

Automáticamente, todos los interesados en convencerlo de no salir desecharon la idea, callando. Seth asintió, levantando la barbilla.

―Pido permiso para responsabilizarme del envío de los soldados, mi rey.

―Te lo encargo. Karim, siguiente notificación.

―Por supuesto, faraón. ―su gesto de seriedad se profundizó, retomando su trabajo ―La reconstrucción de las casas de la periferia está siendo un éxito. Es probable que en un par de semanas todos vuelvan a su hogar.

Por primera vez en lo que parecieron ser días, Atem estiró sus comisuras en una genuina sonrisa de alegría, ablandando sus orbes con un brillo encantador.

―Me deleita y conforta en sobremanera escuchar eso. ―irguió su espalda con elegancia, como si un peso invisible sobre sus hombros se hubiera desvanecido ―¿Qué hay de los refugiados?

―En perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, el ingreso de alimento comienza a verse afectado por la mínima materia prima recibida desde el sur.

―Seth. ―el castaño clavó sus iris sobre el monarca, profesando su completa atención en él ―Quisiera que fueras a derivar a los soldados que creas más competentes para partir al sur en calidad de mensajeros... ahora mismo.

―Sus deseos son órdenes, faraón. Con su permiso. ―luego de una ilustre reverencia, el sacerdote partió hacia los barracones con paso apresurado.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, los guardianes reales restantes discutieron varios temas en relación a la economía y la seguridad del territorio egipcio, tomando decisiones dictaminadas por Atem. A lo último, Karim dió ingreso a las noticias del palacio, en las que resaltó las capacitaciones de los guerreros, entrenamientos de los magos, e ingresos y egresos del sustento general.

―Sus bailarinas ya han sido alojadas en el palacio, faraón.

«_Bailarinas...»_

Ah, sí... él había escogido a dos bellas muchachas al término de la pasada ceremonia, de las cuales no recordaba el nombre -aunque sin dudas se lo habían dicho-. Su secreta debilidad había podido con él, siendo honesto: le dejaba sin aliento el pelo largo y sedoso de las féminas. Es decir, ellas habían demostrado ser excelentes bailarinas... mas sus hebras a la luz de las antorchas, destellando con tanta facilidad y acompañando cada movimiento de sus dueñas, fueron el determinante más fuerte. En realidad, no era habitual toparse con mujeres de cabello corto -era una ofensa muy grande para la diosa Hathor, puesto que reflejaba la falta de feminidad y belleza-, y aunque todas las cabelleras podían ser iguales en longitud, no todas tenían ese brillo que a él tanto le gustaba apreciar.

Sin embargo, él _sí_ que recordaba un baile... y _sí_ que recordaba un nombre. Dos cosas de lo más particular; no se había fijado en su porte, en sus ropas, ni mucho menos en su pelo. Todo eso había pasado a segundo plano cuando el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha de piel de luna se paseó por aquel patio del palacio, balanceándose cual flor bajo la brisa de un cálido atardecer. Ni aunque así lo hubiera deseado podría haber despegado su mirada de su habilidoso danzar... y por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido absolutamente inseguro.

Incomprendido. Desnudo.

No sabía lo que era la sensualidad, hasta ese momento. Estaba seguro de que ese escozor que burbujeó en su vientre, ese revoloteo en su pecho que aceleró sus latidos, ese calor que trepó hasta la punta de sus orejas... esa idea de que estaba _espiando_, y no simplemente apreciando la belleza del arte... estaba seguro de que _eso_ era la sensualidad. Y se aterró de sí mismo, porque había desmantelado una nueva emoción que parecía ser bastante irascible.

_Teana_... se acordaba de su nombre perfectamente. De su nombre, de su danza y de su piel nívea, tanto que parecía brillar bajo la fantasmagórica luz lunar. Sin olvidar su... extraña ignorancia ante las costumbres reales tan simples como reverenciar correctamente.

―Su majestad... ¿todo en orden?

―¿Hmm?

Atem cayó de lleno en la realidad, con cinco rostros analíticos detallando su cara como si allí se hallaran las respuestas a todas sus dudas. Se removió en el trono, sonrojándose.

―Me disculpo, mi mente quedó maquinado en temas previos. ¿Qué decías?

―Que si estaba de acuerdo con la elección de platos de la cena para hoy, faraón.

«_¿La cena?»_

No tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando Karim... ¿cuánto tiempo pasó metido en sus propias cavilaciones?

―Ehh... sí, estoy de acuerdo, sí.

―Bien, se lo notificaré a los cocineros entonces. ―el sacerdote portador de la balanza del milenio se puso de pie, inclinándose en una corta reverencia ―Esa fue la actualización del reporte para el día de hoy, mi rey.

El monarca se levantó de su asiento, causando una reverencia inmediata por parte del resto.

―Oficialmente doy por finalizada la reunión de hoy.

* * *

Un mechón de su larguísimo pelo volvió a resbalar por su frente, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Resopló para hacerlo a un lado inútilmente, y chasqueó la lengua: odiaba su cabello en la actualidad. A cada bendito momento se tenía que arreglar el moño que a duras penas se armaba cada mañana antes de partir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, puesto que no paraba de desarmarse con el movimiento. Por eso es que le gustaba llevarlo corto, para evitarse ese tipo de molestias y no tener que cargar con tal peso.

Sin olvidar que la hacía ver menos afeminada.

―Niña, ven aquí.

Teana -quien se encontraba de rodillas frotando con un cepillo y fragancias el suelo de piedra- se cuidó de primero pasear sus ojos por todo el recinto, en busca de comprobar que la estaban llamando a ella y no a alguien más. Una vez que se vió sola, regresó su mirada a la jefa de las organizadoras, que la contemplaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Secó sus manos con su delantal en cuanto se levantó, a la espera.

―¿Sí?

La mujer anciana apretó los labios, dándole la sensación de que se estaba conteniendo de soltar algún comentario. Un escalofrío la azotó con el recuerdo de ese mismo rostro paseándola desnuda cual animal en exhibición por los pasillos bajos del palacio, una semana atrás.

―Deja eso. Tengo otra tarea para ti.

No esperó respuesta. Le dió la espalda e inició un trayecto que a la adolescente le costó seguir, con la duda de si recoger la cubeta de agua, el cepillo y las fragancias, o simplemente dejarlo todo allí a su suerte. Tomó la segunda opción, casi trotando para alcanzar a su jefa que ya doblaba en una de las centenares esquinas.

―Alguien más se encargará de lo que estabas haciendo. Ahora mismo hay otra cosa de suma importancia para ocuparse. ―empezaron a subir una escalera en forma de caracol, rodeada de antorchas ―Este sector acostumbro a hacerlo yo, pero me veo limitada ya que tendré que asumir personalmente el ingreso y acomodo de las bailarinas del faraón en el recinto.

La joven arqueó una ceja, con gesto de concentración: entonces las elegidas para danzar ante el rey de Egipto se alojaban hasta el último de sus días en su palacio. Sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en la actualidad.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Atravesaron un dintel bastante antiguo, cambiando así drásticamente el diseño de todo el estar: paredes lisas, suelo brillante, jarrones elaborados, y antorchas decoradas de lo que parecía ser oro y plata. La superior entonces frenó ante una doble puerta enorme, custodiada por dos guardias que parecían tan rígidos como un par de estatuas.

―Ella ocupará mi lugar hoy. ―dijo, aferrando sus regordetes dedos a las manivelas. En cuanto las dos gruesas hojas de madera chirriaron al abrir, Teana exhaló todo el aire que traía en sus pulmones del asombro, boquiabierta ―Esta es la biblioteca real, mejor conocida como la _casa de vida_, o Per Anj. Yo soy quien mantiene su orden y limpieza, cada día. Solo el faraón y los sacerdotes pueden vagar a sus anchas por aquí... nadie más.

Era inmenso. Una desmesurada cantidad de estanterías de lo que parecía ser una hermosa piedra negra tallada a mano, contrastaba celestialmente con el suelo de mármol beige que brillaba bajo el encanto de la luz del atardecer, arrastrándose a través de unas espesas cortinas parecidas a lo que sería el tul. Sobre el frío amueblado, cientos de miles de rollos de papiro retozaban en la quietud del silencio, escondiendo ante ojos curiosos su contenido.

«_Es... hermosa...»_

―La arena se acumula con facilidad aquí por culpa de las aberturas hacia el exterior. ―Asib se acercó hasta lo que parecía ser un kit de limpieza, con varios artefactos que se tomó el tiempo de seleccionar por unidad para explicarle así su uso ―Te he elegido a ti de entre todas las organizadoras porque no tienes nada de experiencia, y quiero amoldarte a mi forma para esta tarea en particular.

―Entiendo.

―No me gustan los errores. ―su mano fue a parar al mango de la fusta que colgaba de su cinturón de tela celeste, dejando un claro mensaje ―Te explicaré detalladamente qué hierbas usar en determinados estantes, cuántas pasadas debes darle al suelo antes de lustrarlo, y cómo se cambian las cortinas. Espero no equivocarme contigo.

Así fue como se esfumaron treinta minutos, en los que Teana tuvo que retener tanta información que temió olvidar algo. No era broma cuando Asib le dijo que limpiar la Per Anj era una gran responsabilidad... por no decir que era un absoluto calvario. Estaba segura de que pasaría el resto de la tarde metida ahí adentro sacándole el brillo hasta las esquinas del techo, con el riesgo de salir de allí cuando el sol ya se hubiera escondido detrás del horizonte, dándole así paso a la noche.

La jefa de las organizadoras entonces la dejó en la soledad de esa inmensidad, con un ridículo conjunto de objetos para limpiar y su propia resignación.

* * *

―¿Qué haces?

Se mordió la lengua justo cuando un improperio quiso salir de su boca del susto.

―¿Qué fue lo que hablamos la última vez? ―regañó Teana desde el suelo. El niño infló sus mejillas, esquivando la mirada.

―Que debo tocar antes de entrar... ―murmuró a regañadientes, antes de repetir ―¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahí?

La fémina suspiró, enderezándose hasta llegar a sentarse en la fría piedra. Dos días atrás, había tomado la decisión de iniciar una rutina con la que pudiera ejercitar sus músculos, en un intento por volver a portar su acostumbrado cuerpo atlético. Se había quedado muy sorprendida al comprobar que su elasticidad era hasta incluso más pronunciada que lo que alguna vez pudo estirar en su tiempo de bailarina en Nueva York... y también porque cargaba con una fragilidad extrema. No había podido hacer ni cinco flexiones de brazos sin caer rendida.

Era frustrante.

Resopló un mechón de su largo pelo que había ido a parar entre sus cejas, en un inútil intento por apartarlo de su rostro.

―Ejercicio. ―respondió al fin, dando un manotazo enfadado a su cabello ―¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

El antepasado de Mokuba se subió de un brinco al gran almohadón de plumas que la castaña utilizaba de cama, y se cubrió las piernas con el cobertor.

―No.

Ella se volteó a verlo, con el ceño arrugado por la duda.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―a modo de respuesta, el muchacho se encogió de hombros ―¿No quieres hablarlo?

―No lo sé. ―susurró. Teana ablandó la mirada, poniéndose en pie ya dando por terminado su entrenamiento del día.

―Iré a asearme, cuando vuelva si quieres podemos hablar. ―sonrió un poco, queriendo brindarle ánimos y seguridad. Una calidez abrigadora envolvió su corazón cuando su sonrisa fue correspondida livianamente, antes de que la vieja puerta de madera se cerrara.

Su estadía en las duchas compartidas no duró mucho. Jamás se acostumbraría a la falta de pudor de la época -a ninguna muchacha le importaba enseñar su desnudez frente a las demás en los baños-, y aunque las ropas femeninas ya de por sí enseñaban mucha piel, Teana se las había ingeniado para conseguir un conjunto de organizadora que le cubría casi hasta los tobillos, y toda la extensión del abdomen y los brazos. La brisa nocturna le erizó la piel de camino de regreso, lo que la llevó a frotarse las manos en busca de calor; algunas gotitas de agua seguían resbalando por la piel de sus hombros, bajando su temperatura.

Lo primero que vió al ingresar a nueva cuenta a su cuarto, fue a un enorme par de ojos amarillos escrutándola desde la comodidad de su cama, cubierto hasta la nariz. Ella tomó la vela que iluminaba pobremente el estar, y de un soplo todo se sumergió en la negrura. Al acostarse, Vaikiro no demoró ni un segundo en aferrarse a ella, casi que temblando: habían noches en las que el frío era cruel.

―Rompí el tallo de una amapola.

―¿Y por eso estás así? ―inquirió, con un gesto divertido bailando sobre sus labios ―No le has hecho daño a nadie si eso es lo que te pre...

―El jefe de los herbarios me golpeó las manos con su fusta.

La boca de la muchacha se secó de golpe, escandalizada. Se irguió sobre la cama de un brusco movimiento, rompiendo así con la calma del momento previo al descanso.

―¿Qué? ―chasqueó la lengua al verse imposibilitada de mirar a su acompañante debido a la oscuridad, y no demoró en ponerse en pie, tanteando para dar con el trozo de cera que aún seguía tibio. Se asomó por la puerta, poniendo la mecha sobre el fuego de una de las antorchas encendidas y cuando la misma prendió, volvió a cerrar ―Enséñame tus dedos.

Vaikiro -quien había quedado confundido con la reacción de la castaña-, se sentó lentamente, como si quisiese retrasar lo inevitable. Sus dedos entonces se entrevieron por el borde de la tela de la frazada, con una serie de rayas rojizas surcando la piel de su pequeña longitud.

―No me duele. ―refunfuñó, con la clara intención de parecer fuerte. Un calor enfurecedor trepó por el cuello de la adolescente, calentando hasta la punta de sus orejas de la indignación.

―Eso... eso es de bárbaros. ―escupió asqueada, apretando la mandíbula. Sabía bien que de haber estado presente, se hubiera abalanzado sobre el idiota que se atrevió a golpear al niño, sin lugar a dudas. Detestaba a aquellos que se metían con los más indefensos hasta un punto que no podía ni clasificar ―¿Le dijiste a Neith...?

―¡No! ―incluso hasta él se sorprendió del chillido que salió de su boca, por lo que se llevó la palma a los labios infantilmente ―Quiero decir... por favor, señorita T, no le menciones nada a mi hermana. No reaccionará bien y no quiero problemas.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ello, Teana no le discutió. No conocía en profundidad a nadie allí, y sentía que le faltaba mucho por aprender de cada persona que la rodeaba en la actualidad... sin embargo, lo que sí podía asegurar, es que Neith tenía un carácter de lo más irascible. Y eso era un problema cuando alguien tenía el coraje de meterse con su familia.

Oh, pobre de aquel.

―Está bien. Prometo que no diré nada. ―una mueca alegre bailó en su redonda cara, achinando sus ojos brillantes. Ella no paraba de sorprenderse de lo mucho que pensaba en Mokuba al verlo, cuando en realidad Vaikiro portaba una personalidad que, si bien intentaba mostrarse dura y fría, terminaba siendo dulce y gentil. Un estremecimiento la sacudió, con el frío lamiendo su cuello descubierto... el pelo húmedo se pegaba a la tela de su ropa por toda la longitud de su espalda. Entonces, ajeno al tema hablado, tuvo una idea ―Oye, Vaikiro... ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Esa pregunta llamó su atención inmediatamente, y ella supo que él no se negaría en ayudarla. Por eso, cuando le dió las tijeras que había tomado de una de sus jornadas de limpieza en los patios y le explicó cómo cortar las cerdas de su melena en un trazo recto, él no cuestionó su decisión, aunque se sintiera visiblemente inseguro sobre su desempeño en su nueva tarea.

Fueron quince minutos que valieron la pena. Acercó su rostro a la tarrina, dejando atrás el extenso montón de pelo que terminó en el suelo tras su hazaña, y se miró. Un sacudón de familiaridad movió sus cimientos, acelerando su corazón en cuanto sus ojos contemplaron el reflejo sobre el agua, enseñando a una fémina de hermosa cabellera salvaje recortada hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Una única oración se sumergió en lo profundo de su cerebro, despertando todos sus sentidos:

«_Mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki»_

Y sonrió.

* * *

Esa madrugada, despertó a Vaikiro para que volviera a su cuarto antes de que alguien lo llegara a ver, con una sensación de livianidad tan grande que por primera vez dos semanas, se estiró cual felino sobre su pobre colchón. Teana suspiró de gozo, ahorrándose la tediosa tarea de desenredar su cabello: de un par de cepilladas con sus dedos ya estaba todo en orden. Se vistió con su segundo uniforme, tanteando de paso los lugares en donde tenía sus heridas desde que llegó a esa época, y comprobó que las mismas ya estaban casi que del todo cicatrizadas. El sonido de los grillos rasgaban la tranquilidad de la noche cuando salió con dirección a las cocinas, acompañado del canto tímido de los primeros pájaros que vaticinaban la pronta salida del astro solar en los cielos.

Ella nunca estaría preparada para lo que le esperaba detrás de las puertas de aquel comedor, aún si lo hubiera sabido de antemano.

Su presencia -luego de tantos días rondando por el palacio del faraón- se había vuelto casi que invisible para aquellos que desde el inicio la miraron con impresión por su claro color de piel. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a servirse su primer comida del día, las charlas susurradas de todos los esclavos cesaron, generando un silencio tal que la única reacción que tuvo fue girar a averiguar qué es lo que ocurría. Todos los pares de ojos apuntaban a una única y aterradora dirección.

_Ella_.

Quiso tragar saliva mucho más que incómoda, y la sensación de eminente peligro no hizo más que incrementar cuando captó la anatomía de Neith levantándose de alguna de las últimas mesas de allí, con una cara que exhibía puro horror. Veía su corta cabellera ceniza moverse mínimamente al caminar en su dirección, cuando una voz que le congeló la sangre rompió todo el surrealismo.

―Sacrilegio.

Dos segundos después, un puño se aferró a su pelo, tirando sin contemplaciones. Un gemido de sorpresa y dolor se escapó de su boca, identificando enseguida a Belalí con un gesto que hubiera espantado hasta al soldado más valiente.

―¡Sacrilegio! ―repitió la mujer, aventando a Teana al medio del comedor, quien terminó cayendo ridículamente ―¡Eres una zorra!

A la víctima del ataque no le demoró en hervir la sangre, trayendo consigo así el conocido carácter indómito que venía conteniendo desde que había iniciado su estadía en el Antiguo Egipto. La joven se irguió con gesto iracundo, arrugando hasta el límite su entrecejo.

―¡Pero qué ray...!

Una bofetada de revés cortó su diálogo, haciéndole ver lucesitas de colores. Casi que shockeada con el desarrollo de la situación, se palpó los labios, confirmando así la rotura de uno. El sabor metálico a sangre le bajó inmediatamente la adrenalina, asustándola.

―Cómo has osado a insultar así a la diosa Hathor. ―masticó con odio, enrojeciendo de ira ―Cómo te atreviste a cortarte el cabello de esa manera, insolente descarada.

Asib, que también se había parado pero a una distancia prudencial de Belalí, estaba boquiabierta. Teana hizo de tripas corazón y levantó el mentón, tratando de disipar las lágrimas que bordearon sus párpados: no iba a permitir, aún si estaba en una época que no era la suya, que absolutamente _nadie_ le faltara el respeto sin dar pelea a cambio

―Es _mi_ cabello. Y a quien molestaba para trabajar era únicamente a _mí_. ―sus temblorosas manos se volvieron dos puños ―Yo puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se me venga en gana.

Aunque jamás se arrepentiría de proclamar aquello delante de todos, había sido un terrible error hacerlo. A partir de ese momento, todo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta desde su perspectiva.

De un grito, la jefa de los esclavos llamó a dos sujetos que no dudaron en seguir sus órdenes dictadas. De esa forma fue que tomaron a la joven desde ambos lados, por lo que sin ánimos de quedarse quieta, comenzó a sacudirse en busca de su liberación, obteniendo por resultado un agarre dolorosamente fuerte. Belalí se aferró a su mentón con brusquedad, marcándole la piel con la huella de sus dedos.

―Esto no pudiste hacerlo tú sola... nadie logra un corte tan limpio sin ayuda.

Su murmullo le heló la sangre hasta un punto escalofriante.

_Vaikiro_.

No podía permitir por nada del mundo que ese _monstruo_ supiera que su cómplice era el pequeño de tan solo ocho años. Si lo habían castigado físicamente por haber roto una simple planta... ¿qué sería de él en cuanto se lo relacionara con esa situación en particular?

Las uñas de la mayor se enterraron en su carne, lo que la llevó a apretar los dientes para contener un quejido.

―Dime ahora mismo quién fue.

Se encargó de pegar su lengua a su paladar, en un mudo juramento de no abrir la boca bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tenía suerte de que los herbarios desayunaran una hora más tarde que las demás secciones del cuerpo de esclavos del palacio, la presencia del antepasado de Mokuba sin dudas que no hubiera mejorado la escena. Estaba sufriendo espasmos del miedo que la corroía, pero no permitió que eso la amedrentara.

―He sido yo sola. ―moduló con dificultad. La mujer perfiló media sonrisa, que lejos de ser amable y cálida, parecía sacada de una película de terror.

―Con que así prefieres que sean las cosas. ―la soltó de un tirón ―¡Todo el mundo afuera! ¡AHORA! ―se volvió a girar, con las iris tan oscuras como una tormenta en camino ―Vamos a ver qué tanto dura tu lealtad.

* * *

**_¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores!_**

**_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_**

**_El capítulo terminó en una parte bastante importante pero honestamente necesitaba cortarlo. Sé que se mueren por ver más apariciones de Atem, y solo puedo decirles una cosa: tranquilos... todo a su debido tiempo. Valdrá la pena, se los prometo :3._**

**_Voy a aclarar algunas cositas:_**

**_1) La compañera de Teana no llegó a ver el baile de la castaña; llegaba al patio cuando escuchó el ruido de la vasija rompiéndose, y solo alcanzó a ver la misma hecha añicos en el suelo. Es por esto que pide disculpas al rey._**

**_2) En realidad, he estado investigando y no hay referencia alguna de castigos para las mujeres en el antiguo Egipto por cortarse el cabello (en otras palabras, me saqué esa idea de los *) xd_**

**_3) Hay dos muchachas nuevas en escena: las bailarinas elegidas por Atem. Por ahora no tendrán protagonismo, pero serán parte de la clave de un descubrimiento bastante grande (YA DIJE MUCHO NO PIENSO DECIR MÁS)._**

**_4) El nombre de esta historia, se origina de la canción "Flying" de Anathema. Me inspira hasta el día de hoy para escribir este fic._**

**_Finalizando el mensaje, los invito a pasarse por mi página de Facebook. Allí subiré fotos promocionando capítulos nuevos, fragmentos de la historia aislados que luego irán tomando sentido, y también los avatares de mis O.C's. El personaje retratado para este capítulo será el de Belalí... ¡los invito a darle mucho, mucho amor a su representación!_**

**_Miles de gracias a los reviews, que me sacaron una sonrisa inmensa por cada uno... no saben lo feliz que me hace empezar a ver la opinión de quienes llegan a leer mis historias: Arella96 ; Bat Dragon ; Ninfa ; LadyMadalla-Selene_**

**_Un besote inmennnso desde este frío Uruguay... ¡y nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	5. Causa y efecto -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**_Curiosidades: La Casa de Vida (o _Per Anj_ en ejipcio), era una institución en el Antiguo Egipto que funcionaba como universidad, biblioteca, archivo o taller de copia de papiros, en donde solo tenían acceso escribas y sacerdotes, además del faraón._**

**Capítulo V: Causa y efecto ~_Passé_**

El sonido de las aves en el amanecer era algo sencillamente sublime. Desde pequeña, le encantaba levantarse todas las mañanas y sentir el cántico de los pequeños animales voladores regalando sus entonadas al cielo, plagando el silencio con la música más bella.

Desde ese momento, ella jamás volvería a escuchar el tronar de las aves sin que la piel se le erizara y su estómago diese un vuelco angustiante.

―¡Suéltenme!

Sus rodillas se incrustaron en la gravilla cuando fue obligada a inclinarse en medio del patio de los esclavos. Allí, todos formaron una gran ronda a su alrededor, con Belalí a la cabeza del revuelo. Teana sentía que si su corazón seguía latiendo así de fuerte de seguro sufriría un infarto.

―¿Quién fue?

―He dicho que nadie.

Hasta su labio inferior había temblado cuando emitió su respuesta, rezando a todo tipo de dios o creador existente del mundo para que Vaikiro no apareciera.

―Quiero su espalda descubierta.

La voz de la superior sonó extrañamente calmada. Los dos sujetos demoraron unos segundos de más en tomar su vestido y rasgar de un ridículo tirón la añeja tela, causando un sonido sordo y molesto. Teana jadeó por el cambio de temperatura, sin entender dicha orden aunque -y probablemente sin que nadie lo sospechara- su pudor había sido atacado. En cuanto vió que Belalí sacó su fusta de su cinturón, una chispa encendió todas sus ideas, disipando sus dudas.

Estaba a punto de ser castigada a la antigua.

Tiró con todas sus fuerzas en su intento por zafarse de ambos hombres: no iba a dejarse hacer sin dar pelea a cambio... le importaba un rábano todo lo demás. Tristemente sólo movió algunos centímetros sus cuerpos, ganándose a cambio un agarre todavía más brusco que el de un principio. Apretó los dientes, segura de que sin dudas le dejarían las marcas de sus grandes dedos en la piel.

―Última oportunidad, o el mínimo será cinco. ―murmuró la mayor.

_«¿Cinco? ¿Cinco qué?»_ luego, concluyó _«Acaso... ¿cinco azotes?»_

―Fui yo.

Para la sorpresa de absolutamente todos -incluyendo a la mismísima Teana-, una silueta se acercó a ellas, relajada como si allí se estuviera montando una inofensiva tertulia. Neith se cruzó de brazos, sin dedicarle ni un solo vistazo a la muchacha sometida por debajo de su altura: tenía sus ojos fijos en su madre, quien ahora apretaba los labios en una fina línea tensa.

_«Un momento... ¿qué es lo que dijo?»_

―Ella parecía frustrada con el manejo de su cabello. Le sugerí cortarlo a la altura de los hombros, para evitar molestias.

La adolescente no se molestó en ocultar la perplejidad que se dibujó en cada facción de su consternado rostro, siendo momentáneamente ignorada por ambas. Belalí sonrió fríamente, encendiendo sus ojos añejos con una chispa peligrosa.

―Por qué será que no me sorprende. ―dijo, deformando el pacífico amanecer con su silbante tono. Rascó sus uñas sobre el mango añejo de su arma, llevando sus orbes de una muchacha a otra ―Siempre queriendo mortificarme de alguna desagradable manera. No te alcanzó con tu último error. ―ambas sabían que se refería a su disputa por haber dado veinticinco bolsas de trigo al vendedor de esclavos ―De rodillas.

―¡No! ¡Espere! ―chilló Teana, justo cuando el murmullo de todos los presentes se volvió un coreo de voces excitadas en cuanto Neith fue tomada también por ambos lados, siendo obligada a ponerse de la misma forma que la viajera del tiempo ―¡Ella miente! ¡He sido yo... !

―Ya cállate. Yo asumiré mi responsabilidad, y tú la tuya. ―la cortó la rubia, contactando por primera vez con sus iris. Teana no soportó más sus lágrimas bordeando sus párpados, y cuando escuchó el ruido de la tela de la remera de su compañera rompiéndose, dos gruesas gotas cayeron directo al suelo, dejando un camino salino y disparejo en sus redondas mejillas.

―No debiste hacer esto, por favor... ―moduló con la voz quebrada, arrepentida de haber arrastrado a personas inocentes en su propia miseria.

―El castigo por sacrilegio es de dos azotes. ―la voz de la matriarca bajó el zumbido del parloteo del gentío ―Pero tú ya sabías esto, Neith.

―Yo sí, pero ella n...

―Silencio. ―le interrumpió, moviéndose hasta pararse justo detrás de ambas. La piel de sus espaldas contrastaban tremendamente, generando una diferencia peculiar bajo el claro mañanero: unas finas líneas más oscuras cruzaban la extensión del torso posterior de la joven adulta, señalando la existencia de una anterior reprimenda ―El castigo será de cinco azotes para cada una.

Describir lo siguiente, para Teana era realmente complejo sin evitar que un nudo en la garganta le arrancara la voz. Porque literalmente sintió que su alma se despegó de su cuerpo en cuanto escuchó el silbido de aquellos trozos de cuero añejo, rasgando el aire con su velocidad hasta impactar contra la tensa superficie de la epidermis de su compañera, despellejando allí en donde tomó contacto para abrir en carne viva una herida sangrante. La tez de Neith se volvió extremadamente pálida, y en un segundo empezó a sudar terriblemente; sin embargo, comprimió su mandíbula sin emitir sonido alguno.

―¡NO! ¡Ya basta! ―su llanto volvió su voz un alarido desesperado, entorpeciendo su visión. Sufrió unos espasmos que torcieron sus extremidades, peleando por correr hacia ahí para detener aquella locura ―¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡SOLO FUE UN CORTE DE CABELLO, MALDITA BRUJA!

Nadie hacía más que mirar, y comentar el momento como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera más que un simple partido de fútbol. Teana no paró de sacudirse incluso cuando Belalí caminó hasta detrás de ella. Lo único que recordaría con extremo detalle de ese momento de su vida, sería el gesto enfermo y disgustado de Asib a una distancia prudencial.

Porque eso fue lo último que vió antes de que el primer rayo de sol tocara el suelo del jardín, justo delante suyo. El tiempo sencillamente se detuvo un instante, acallando cualquier sonido externo, y entonces un dolor penetrante le hizo ver las estrellas, removiendo una sensación puramente nauseabunda desde su bajo vientre hasta su garganta, la cual salió de su cuerpo entumecido bajo la forma de un grito desgarrador, que llegó a silenciar por unos segundos el cántico de los pájaros.

Ella jamás había gritado de esa forma en su existencia... y jamás había sentido tanto dolor con un solo golpe. Un calor surreal le lamió el cuello y la frente, congelando el resto de su cuerpo como si se hubiera metido en una tina con hielo, y un sudor helado nació desde sus sienes, perlando su cutis.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos; tan abiertos que juraba que se le secarían, por más de que a su vez no parara de llorar. Siempre se consideró a sí misma una muchacha de valía y de carácter fuerte... pero eso iba más allá de una simple confrontación de Duelo de Monstruos en el que la tomaban como rehén y ya estaba. Una impotencia de nivel asquerosamente alto llenó su corazón, y aunque su posición era una desgracia, no escondió su odio cuando miró a todos los cómplices de aquella barbaridad.

No iba a suplicar, si eso es lo que esperaban. Por ella que se pudrieran aguardando, porque no pensaba darle el gusto a _nadie_.

Cuando la jefa de los esclavos golpeó a Neith por segunda vez, emitió un débil gruñido dolido, exhalando tan fuerte entre la rendija de sus dientes apretados que unas pequeñas partículas de saliva salieron volando.

―¡COBARDE! ¡Eres una cobarde demente que se jacta de su posición jerárqui...!

Con su segundo azote, Teana supo que no podría llegar hasta el quinto... al menos no consciente. Prácticamente hasta había olvidado lo que estaba por decir.

―¡Que cierres la boca, dije! ―graznó la mujer ―Juro que te enderezaré a golpes hasta que aprendas a respetar a tus superiores.

Quería responderle que ella no era menos que nadie en el mundo. Que le daba igual estar metida en la edad de piedra porque no pensaba renunciar a sus ideales y bajar la cabeza ante un _monstruo_.

Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas más que para removerse contra las piedras del suelo, manteniendo una furiosa mirada. Para el tercer azote, Neith se curvó en un ángulo que no parecía posible, cayendo casi que en peso muerto contra el agarre de sus opresores, agitando su húmedo y desastroso flequillo. Un aroma a narcisos se introdujo por sus fosas nasales, generando una rara sensación de calma alarmante... como esa tranquilidad previa a la tormenta.

Recordó que ella era Anzu Mazaki. Que debería estar en su departamento, tomando un café de baja calidad, con las piernas cubiertas por alguna gruesa manta y los ojos puestos en alguna estúpida novela barata del momento, en Nueva York. Recordó que había aceptado la mano de una mujer desconocida, sin saber lo que aquello significaría... y todo porque un alma de más de cinco mil años se había llevado consigo hacia el más allá su corazón.

―¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?

El silencio luego de aquel grito fue tal, que podrían haberse escuchado las hormigas al caminar. Entre la bruma de las lágrimas y la sudoración, pudo apreciar que absolutamente todos se llevaron su mano derecha al pecho... incluídos sus captores, lo que las dejó caer contra la gravilla de un golpe seco. Teana aprovechó ese instante para arrastrarse como pudo hasta poder tomar la mano de Neith, quien respiraba como si hubiese terminado una maratón.

―Hice una pregunta, y exijo una respuesta. ―luego, agregó ―¡Ahora!

―Sacerdote Mahado, pido clemencia si el alboroto logró despertar a alguien del palacio. ―la primera en hablar fue Belalí, quien seguía -como todos los demás- levemente inclinada en su sutil reverencia.

―¿El alboroto? ―reiteró el, con un tono que no se reconocía en su acostumbrada voz pacífica. Se oyeron sus pasos pesados sobre la grava ―¿Por qué, en nombre de Ra, están castigando a estos esclavos? ¿Hurto? ¿Infidelidad? ―siguió cuestionando ―¿Asesinato?

―Sacrilegio. ―contestó ―Ellas insultaron a la diosa Hathor, sacerdote. Cortaron su cabello en contra de nuestra alabanza a los dioses. Desobedecieron nuestras costumbres.

_«¿Ellas?»_ se sentía un idiota repitiendo como un loro de cuarta cada frase -incluso en su mente-, mas no paraba de sorprenderse. Se situó al lado del sujeto rubio, que no paraba de bloquear con la mejilla contra las piedras. Le dió un vuelco al estómago cuando divisó sus heridas, y sus facciones: no era un muchacho... era una chica.

Mahado se mordió la lengua como no lo hizo en mucho, mucho tiempo, reteniendo sus ganas de dejar libre todo su poder. Pasó de estar terminando su ronda nocturna por el hogar del rey, a llegar corriendo a verificar qué rayos pasaba que una mujer gritaba como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón. Hasta se había imaginado que Bakura logró colarse de alguna forma y estaba torturando a alguien por puro morbo, pero jamás pensó en el cuadro con el que de verdad se encontró. Se llevó los dedos a los ojos, queriendo despegarlos del cansancio.

―El castigo por sacrilegio es de dos azotes, y no obligatoriamente en la espalda... con hacerlo en las manos era más que suficiente. Y usted lo sabe, matriarca. ―su timbre vibró bajo el intento de controlar su enfado ―Quiero que se las lleven y curen sus heridas, inmediatamente.

Entonces, Belalí levantó su cabeza, mirándolo con sorpresa.

―P-Pero, sacerdo...

―Di una orden, ¿no fui lo suficientemente claro?

Él estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre; desde joven había tenido la mala experiencia de presenciarla casi que a diario. Pero aquel fluido escarlata le sentaba abrumador saliendo desde ese frágil cuerpo de piel tan pálida... cualquiera pensaría que esa mujer no había tomado sol en su vida. Presenciar esa situación había sido como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y todo porque un par de almas rebeldes tomaron la decisión incorrecta.

De pronto el sentido de aquello le parecía absurdo.

―Sus deseos son órdenes, sacerdote Mahado.

* * *

El cuerpo entero le temblaba como una hoja, y no del frío. Los niveles de adrenalina en sangre por lo visto seguían sin bajar, y su pulso continuaba frenético. Por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin lágrimas para derramar, y sencillamente hipaba en intervalos perdidos de vez en cuanto, rompiendo el silencio de su cuartucho.

Alguien -y honestamente no recordaba quién- le había puesto una especie de ungüento sobre las heridas abiertas, abandonándola a su suerte boca abajo en cuanto partió. Estaba muy nerviosa y angustiada, y lo peor es que no era por ella: quería verificar el estado de Neith, quien de seguro había sido trasladada a su cuarto. Nunca creyó que la aparición de Mahado sería su salvación.

Más que dolor por las heridas en sí, Teana estaba abrumada por la situación vivida. Bueno, era sabido que muy bonitos recuerdos tampoco tenía: secuestros, amenazas de muerte, exposiciones como rehén... sonaba emocionante pero en su momento no había sido tan divertido. Era genial porque siempre estaban sus amigos allí para intentar salvarla.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía a nadie.

―Los primeros azotes son los más dolorosos de toda la vida.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enfocar su mirada perdida, moviendo apenas sus globos oculares hacia arriba.

Allí, sentada como si estuviera en medio de un evento de alta alcurnia -y no sobre una silla raída de madera añeja sin respaldo-, una mujer de piel blanca y largos cabellos rojos la observaba, con gesto de nada. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, y balanceaba con un ritmo imaginario aquella que mantenía en el aire.

―Eso es porque uno se espera un grado de dolor menor. Pero siempre es peor de lo que imaginas. ―suspiró ―Luego, como ya sabes cuánto duele, solo queda resignarse.

La castaña aguantó la respiración al momento en que se enfocó en tomar asiento, gruñendo cuando su piel herida tiró. Con el flequillo tapando sus ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo.

―¿Has venido a buscarme?

La mujer se vió ciertamente sorprendida ante esa pregunta.

―¿Buscarte? ―secundó, deteniendo el vaivén de su pie ―¿Buscarte para qué?

Ahora la extrañada era la joven, quien de nuevo empezaba a sentir un leve aroma a narcisos.

―¿A qué has venido? ―la pelirroja sonrió mínimamente, retomando su movimiento.

―Vaya, que me lo preguntes así hace que pierda el encanto. ―se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su rostro a un lado ―Me ha parecido un buen momento para intervenir.

Una creciente molestia se instaló en el pecho de la esclava, quien ni siquiera trató de tapar sus emociones.

―¿Un buen momento para intervenir, dices? ¿Y no creíste que un mejor momento hubiera sido, no sé... antes de que todo esto se diera? ―una carcajada cantarina rebotó en las paredes de la habitación, apagando la furia de Teana al instante.

―Oh, Mazaki Anzu... debo confesar que tu carácter es exquisito. ―echó un suspiro al aire, claramente gustosa ―He venido a esclarecer algunas cosas.

La desconfianza que le tenía la viajera del tiempo a esa ente misteriosa, era tan grande que apenas si podía tolerar su presencia. Flechas de todas las partes le indicaban que no era de fiar... y rara vez su instinto fallaba.

―¿Qué cosas?

―Tu mentalidad aquí será motivo de castigos constantes. ―dijo ―Tienes dos opciones: o aprendes a callar y salvas tu pellejo, o en menos de una semana terminarás tan magullada como una manzana añeja.

―¿Pretendes que me haga la tonta cuando pase alguna injusticia? ―inquirió, con la frente arrugada ―Prefiero pasar por esto cada vez antes de transformarme en algo que detesto.

La dama curvó sus comisuras positivamente.

―Mi mente estará en paz, puesto que te lo he advertido. Pasa a ser elección tuya a partir de este instante. ―colocó sus dedos sobre su barbilla ―Tendré un acto de bondad para contigo, y te informaré sobre ciertos puntos para que logres orientarte.

_«Un acto de bondad...»_ a Teana casi le da un tic en un ojo _«Un acto de bondad dice la muy...»_

―Un acto de bondad hubiera sido evitar que esto nos pasara. ―su rencor le estaba quemando la lengua, acompañando su dolencia ―¿Por qué simplemente no me lo advertiste?

Un atisbo de molestia quebró su sonrisa, juntando sus cejas.

―Si me he presentado ahora se debe a una gran excepción. ―su espalda se irguió con elegancia, elevando su rostro ―Detén tus interrupciones, o sencillamente me marcharé. ―su orden -porque sí, fue una orden en toda su expresión-, puso a la muchacha en estado de alerta, bastante curiosa; esa ente parecía tener un carácter muy particular, dominante... imperioso ―Bien, tomaré tu silencio como una connotación afirmativa ante mis palabras. Lo primero que debes saber, es que el rey se reverencia con la rodilla derecha al suelo. Los sacerdotes se saludan inclinándose un poco, con la mano derecha en el pecho. ―el cambio de tema brusco la confundió ―Cada vez que veas a alguno, debes realizar el saludo. No hacerlo se considera una ofensa.

El movimiento al respirar ya le empezaba a molestar bastante más que al principio, y sus heridas reclamaban quietud. Terminó resignándose a escucharla sin más.

―¿Qué más?

―El faraón es intocable. ―su voz se volvió severa, rompiendo su previo encanto ―Nadie puede tocar al faraón, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, o él mismo lo autorice.

―Hablas como si vivieras aquí. ―Su sugerencia la hizo arquear las cejas, llevándola a cambiar de postura con la silla crujiendo bajo su peso ―¿Quién eres tú?

―Demasiadas preguntas, ¿no crees? ―su ligera burla encrispó el maltratado ánimo de la adolescente, quien abrió su boca con la clara intención de empezar una disputa, sin importarle las consecuencias ―Solo diré dos últimas cosas: esto no es un recuerdo. Y todo... todo tiene causa y efecto.

Bastó un simple parpadeo para que de la nada el ente se esfumara cual cruel broma del destino, llevando a la joven a preguntarse si tal vez todo fue producto de su imaginación. Se llevó una mano a la frente, frotando la zona cubierta de sudor, y echó un suspiro dolido: necesitaba descansar. Una vez que recuperara fuerzas, trabajaría en desentrañar aquel mensaje recibido, con la mente fría y sin sus emociones interviniendo.

* * *

―_Leván... lim... desastre..._

Sus párpados estaban tan irritados e hinchados que le costó despegarlos, literalmente. Lagañas secas se perpetuaban a los lados de sus lagrimales, generándole dolor en su búsqueda por enfocar la vista. La luz iba y venía, al igual que los sonidos y las sensaciones.

―Niña, que te levantes.

Ahí estaba. Asib aferraba una de sus nudosas manos a la pobre puerta, con un gesto que si no fuera porque le resultaba de lo más arisca, hubiera jurado que se asimilaba a la compasión. Teana movió sus dedos, aguantando las ganas de quejarse: sus articulaciones le dolían, al igual que absolutamente toda la epidermis del cuerpo. Un escalofrío desagradable la sacudió, llevándola a acurrucarse en vano sobre sus tristes mantas.

―¿Q-Qué? ―preguntó, sonando más como un animal que un ser humano.

―Que hoy toca limpiar la Per Anj. ―luego de un instante en el que pareció dudar, agregó ―Órdenes expresas de Belalí. De pie.

Dios sabe lo mucho que le costó cada bendito paso que separaba su recámara de la biblioteca egipcia, con las heridas abiertas rozando la tela de su uniforme. Tenía la sensación de que la casi anciana le había dicho alguna que otra cosa, sin embargo sus fuerzas solo le alcanzaban para asentir o emitir un leve sonido afirmativo. Su consciencia no dejaba de advertirle que algo no andaba bien con ella, y de pronto empezó a castanear del frío cuando en realidad habían treinta grados centígrados. Al quedar sola junto con todos sus elementos de limpieza, lo único que hizo fue permanecer en la quietud de su sitio.

Sus ojos vidriosos se engancharon con la silueta cilíndrica de los diferentes papiros que se apilaban elegantemente sobre los antiguos estantes, creando unas graciosas siluetas borrosas que se movían con un danzar hipnótico, como si la invitaran a zambullirse en sus escritos y navegar entre símbolos. Un zumbido nació desde el centro de su cabeza, y cuando su visión empezó a fallar al igual que la fuerza de sus piernas, Teana sintió verdadero miedo.

Antes de caer inconsciente al suelo con un golpe tremendo, sintió una voz acompañada de un conjunto de pasos apresurados.

* * *

Sus párpados temblaron en su intento por separarlos, sacudiendo sus pestañas como el frágil aleteo de una mariposa desplegándose al sol. Emitió un quejido débil, rompiendo el silencio de aquel aire que olía a flores silvestres combinado con tierra húmeda. Movió sus dedos -tanto los de sus manos como los de sus pies- y suspiró gratamente: estaba cubierta por una manta muy, muy suave y relajante al tacto, así como también sobre un cómodo colchón que mantenía su calor corporal constantemente. Ladeó una sonrisa placentera antes de develar sus iris hacia el exterior, agradecida como no lo estuvo en muchísimo tiempo por estar retozando tan a gusto.

Sin embargo, cuando miró el techo de piedra que la mantenía cubierta del exterior, frunció el ceño, atontada: ¿dónde estaba?

Con ayuda de sus codos se sentó, con la meta de explorar su entorno.

―No vayas a pararte rápido, o recaerás de nuevo.

Asib sólo movió sus labios, posicionada en una de las esquinas con las manos detrás de su espalda.

―¿Qué pasó?

Demoró unos segundos en responder su duda, casi que sin parpadear.

―Te desmayaste delante del faraón.

Teana -que se estaba acostando otra vez-, se enderezó en un ángulo de noventa grados como si su médula se hubiese transformado en una varilla de acero.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó. Frunció el ceño ante la ausencia de dolor en ningún sitio corporal, y entonces llevó su mano hasta su espalda. Se quedó boquiabierta en cuanto una suavidad inesperada le dió la bienvenida a su tacto ―P-Pero qué...

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso... acaso había sido aquella mujer quien desapareció sus heridas?

―El rey ha decidido curarte tanto a ti como a la otra muchacha. ―la anciana se acercó, sacando un trozo de tela de uno de sus bolsillos que usó para pasarla sobre la frente húmeda de la chica. Ella no opuso resistencia, aún en estado de casi shock ―Usó el poder de uno de los Ka del santuario de Wedju.

Enrolló su pierna, tanteando su muslo sin éxito en la búsqueda de su vieja herida, y después bajó hasta su tobillo, quedándose sin aliento: todas sus lastimaduras se habían esfumado, como si jamás hubiesen existido.

―Yo... no recuerdo nada...

―Por supuesto que no, estabas inconsciente. Estabas tan caliente que los dioses casi te llevan consigo. ―Bueno, era una explicación médica bastante coherente: un pico febril. Se entendían entonces sus escalofríos y tiriteo sin sentido ―Aprovecha a comer ahora que has despertado.

La bandeja con distintas frutas, panes y platos que le posó Asib en el regazo, le abrió el apetito a tal punto que olvidó por un momento su situación, lanzándose a la tarea de llenar su vacío estómago. Iba por más de la mitad, cuando una tercera presencia entró en la estancia.

―Lady Asib, vengo a requerir de la presencia de su organizadora. ―el soldado realizó un saludo muy respetuoso antes de hablar ―El faraón la solicita.

Puso sus ojos sobre la aludida sin mover ningún músculo de su cara.

―Ya lo has oído. Ve.

* * *

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, provocando un sonido imponente que la hizo sentir diminuta.

―Adentro.

Ella iba al frente, y el soldado la escoltaba a través del inmenso recinto que se iluminaba por gracia del fuego colgando de algunos sitios estratégicos de las paredes. En la otra punta, tres siluetas se mantenían inmóviles.

―Alto. ―la voz de su acompañante la frenó a una distancia bastante cercana del inicio de unas majestuosas escaleras.

―Gracias. Ya puedes partir.

Mahado se mostró amable con el soldado, quien se inclinó y luego desapareció.

―Inclínate ante el rey, organizadora. ―La castaña acató la seca orden de Seth, por primera vez sin sentir la tirantez de la piel de sus heridas semi-curadas. Esperó con paciencia casi que sin parpadear, aunque por dentro un remolino de emociones le estuviera sacudiendo cual terremoto. Tragó saliva, contando hasta diez ida y vuelta.

―Retírense.

Tanto Mahado como Seth fruncieron el ceño, el segundo sin disimular ni un ápice su descontento con ello. Bastó con que el hechicero le dedicara una mirada de pocos amigos al dueño del cetro para que ambos se movieran de camino a la salida, sin echar ni una ojeada atrás.

Las puertas se cerraron, y el silencio más absoluto se solidificó en el aire. El monarca no se molestó en esconder su análisis visual, con una cara de póker tal que cualquiera pensaría que allí, inclinada ante él cual hoja temblorosa al viento, no había ninguna muchacha a la espera de un veredicto. Ojalá así fuera.

―Ha despertado. ―Su voz fue una maravilla para sus oídos: sonaba muchísimo más madura que lo que alguna vez hubiera esperado en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Ella estuvo a punto de bajar sus ojos cuando él se incorporó, con una elegancia digna de su título; mas hizo un esfuerzo y lo observó, acalorada ―Pónganse en pie.

Sus pasos resonaron con un eco tortuoso a medida que fue bajando las escaleras que conducían a su trono, con su andar masculino y altanero. Una vez en el mismo nivel del suelo, él frenó. Sus párpados delineados se entrecerraron y su rostro se inclinó un poco, curioso: era tan blanca como el mármol más caro. Un poco molesto con los metros que la separaban de sí, puso sus manos a sus espaldas y retomó su trayecto, descubriendo algo que le hizo tragar saliva: al no tener el cabello largo, sus hombros se veían expuestos, tan curvilíneos como un sendero salvaje.

―¿Por qué lo hizo?

Estaba tan concentrada en mantener sus pensamientos lejos del hecho de que Atem prácticamente la estaba perforando con la mirada, que al inicio no entendió a lo que se refería.

―¿Perdone? ―trató de esforzarse en hablarle con respeto, aunque le costara puesto que ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a otro tipo de trato entre ambos. Por su parte, él arrugó sus labios, como si estuviera disconforme por algún motivo.

―Intuyo que sabe bien a lo que estoy aludiendo. ―cuando él empezó a rodearla, ella contuvo su impulso de girarse para no perderlo de vista: la ponía _muy_ nerviosa, porque ese no era Yami ―Los azotes no eran sus únicas heridas.

―Fui encontrada así.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―pasó por su lado izquierdo, arrugando el entrecejo con sus dedos sobre su mentón ―Supongo que fue hallada por alguno de mis distribuidores... ¿de dónde proviene usted, exactamente?

Atem, quien por lo general tenía conocimiento de absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en su pueblo, había tenido ciertos baches debido a su retiro espiritual realizado hace unos días, con el objetivo de conducir el alma de su difunto padre por el camino hasta el reino de los cielos. Sabía -a grades razgos- que habían ingresado nuevos esclavos al palacio en busca de aportar para la realización de su última fiesta. Claramente no había tenido tiempo para indagar sobre cada uno de ellos; dejó en las manos de Belalí su elección, puesto que confiaba en su capacidad para discernir entre un buen y un mal trabajador. Sin embargo, la presencia de aquella muchacha joven lo desconcertaba un poco.

―No lo sé.

Daba una segunda vuelta por detrás de ella ojeando la delgadez de su cintura, cuando paró. Arqueó una ceja.

―¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Teana juraba que nunca antes se había sentido tan indefensa ante nadie... y es que estaba cayendo en cuenta de que la persona con la que estaba tratando no era aquel al que conoció en su presente. Hasta el momento, un nudo producto de los nervios se había instaurado en la boca de su estómago, pues se sentía como estar frente a un completo extraño... pero había una parte más; una parte retorcida y mórbida que revoloteaba en su pecho en forma de placer.

―Un golpe en mi cabeza me arrebató mis memorias antes de llegar aquí. ―había sonado segura, seria y hasta un poco soberana. Se mordió el labio, felicitándose por mantener una imagen diferente a lo que en verdad se estaba desatando en su interior.

―Qué infornunio. ―apareció por su costado a nueva cuenta, ya con sus manos en su espalda ―Supongo que es su forma de justificar su hazaña.

Él la miró entonces, buscando detalles en su blanco rostro para entrever sus emociones. Lejos de lo que esperaba, la castaña frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, y antes de darse cuenta, habló.

―Aún habiendo sabido que no está bien visto que una mujer corte su cabello, le puedo asegurar que el desenlace hubiera sido el mismo.

_«Oh...»_

Entreabrió los labios mínimamente, bastante sorprendido con su diálogo. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con un carácter tan desvergonzado y atrevido... por una parte, se preguntó si no había sido castigada justamente. Se apresuró en cubrir su asombro, desechando la idea: sí, había cometido sacrilegio... pero el más leve de los sacrilegios. No merecía lo que le había ocurrido.

―Fue osada. ―la acusó, sin saber de qué otra manera proceder. Se cruzó de brazos, a menos de un metro de su pequeña complexión. Aún así, sus iris azules no se dejaron vencer por su altura y su escueta reprimenda, navegando en los suyos como si pudiera leer su alma. Se aguantó las ganas de removerse con incomodidad, y se sintió molesto: no era como siempre, que él tenía el control de las situaciones... parecía un extraño tire y afloje de la posesión del poder en su intercambio, y ella movía fichas que lo estaban poniendo en jaque.

―Pido disculpas si es que lo ofendí. ―murmuró, casi que sin parpadear ―Pero debo decir que si bien respeto sus creencias, no comparto ciertos aspectos... como por ejemplo lo fue este. Creo que un castigo es justificado solo para quien hace daño consciente al resto.

Muy bien, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Se la quedó viendo con genuina curiosidad, y luego bajó sus brazos a los lados, levantando su mentón. Echó un suspiro suave, ablandando su mirada afilada... ese gesto se le hizo de lo más dulce a Teana, que por primera vez reconoció un atisbo del alma de la que se enamoró.

―Lo lamento... creo que aún sigo consternado por lo que sucedió. ―regresó sus dedos a su masculina quijada, golpeteando con el índice en un ritmo mudo ―Usted estaba muy herida.

Ella se dejó aliviar por sus palabras, como si se tratara de un bálsamo que se había posado sobre sus lastimaduras. Era gracioso pensar en que él no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo amaba, y para él era la segunda vez que se veían en sus vidas... le dió tanta gracia que se tragó una risita nerviosa, aunque no pudo retener una sutil sonrisa.

―Ya no. ―dijo, no sólo refiriéndose a su antes maltratado físico. Su corazón latía con una emoción desbordante, y una esperanza nueva había germinado en su tonta alma ―Y se lo agradezco desde lo más hondo, faraón.

Atem tuvo que hacer uso de un tremendo autocontrol para no sonrojarse: ¿qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Por qué había sonreído así? ¿Por qué... su título sonaba _así_ de diferente desde su femenina voz?

Carraspeó, girándose sobre sus talones con las manos sudadas, y se alejó a una distancia prudencial. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con él ese día. Se enfocó en relajarse a medida que fue subiendo hasta su trono, y una vez que se sentó, volvió a construír su frío gesto.

―Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pido disculpas en nombre de aquellos que lograron lastimarte, y doy mi palabra de que no volverá a repetirse. ―ella asintió en la lejanía, ya sin sonreír ―Puede retirarse, organizadora.

* * *

**_¡Muy buenas noches, queridos lectores!_**

**_En primer lugar, pido encarecidamente disculpas por mi prolongada ausencia... aunque se me hizo fácil redactar este capítulo, estoy tapada de libros por estudiar para la facultad y no he tenido tiempo más que para el trabajo y dormir._**

**_Bueno, he aquí la primera interacción entre nuestros tortolitos favoritos. A partir de ahora, agárrense que empezamos a escalar por la montaña rusa ;)_**

**_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por sus comentarios, como siempre... no tienen idea de lo mucho que me llena ver que les está gustando y que les genera interés el desarrollo del fic. Gracias a: Arella96; Bat Dragon; Alebredi; Ninfa; saralujan15; LadyMadalla-Selene._**

**_Pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, en donde subo imagenes de algunas escenas de los capítulos, y algún que otro comentario respecto a la historia (quítenle los espacios):_**

**_https : / / www . facebook . com / mayqui2 /_**

**_Sin más para agregar... ¡nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	6. El mandato de un rey -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**Menciones especiales:**

-Poema egipcio de amor.

**-**Fragmento de adoración a Isis: **_"Sobre Isís y Osiris_****_", de Plutarco._**

**_Curiosidad_****_es:_** **_A grandes rasgos existían 3 tipos de grandes escrituras en el Antiguo Egipto: jeroglífico (escritura sacerdotal, la más compleja), hierático (utilizado para motivos religiosos en pergamino, debido a que los jeroglíficos no eran cómodos para esta superficie, de acceso solo a sujetos de poder además de los sacerdotes), y demótico (fines literarios y económicos, escritura más básica y de acceso poblerino)._**

**Capítulo VI: El mandato de un rey ****_~Passé_**

―Sabes que puedes hablarme como siempre lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Mahado dejó de controlar el lenguaje corporal de cada soldado con el que ambos se cruzaban en su recorrido por los pasillos del palacio, y miró la nuca de su faraón, quien caminaba unos pasos más por delante.

―Perdone. ―se apresuró a responder ―No es excusa, pero tratando de evocar todos mis sentidos en su protección, olvido brindarle mi compañía.

Atem sonrió, girando en una de las muchas esquinas.

―Relájate... ya con tenerte a mi lado aún después de tantos años, me es más que suficiente. ―fue el turno del hechicero para curvar sus labios positivamente ―Solo me inquieta que creas que por un título no puedes dirigirte ante mí como antes.

―En realidad, no puedo dirigirme a usted como antes, faraón. ―los dos inclinaron la cabeza cuando un par de soldados los reverenciaron al pasar ―Los demás lo tomarían como una falta de respeto, y no les quito razón.

―Bien, pero aquí no están los demás. ―rebatió, torciendo su sonrisa ―Cuéntame, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos con Mana?

―Ayer rompió dos estatuas antiguas del patio lateral. ―Atem soltó una risa nasal cuando vió el cambio radical del rostro de Mahado, que de pronto parecía estar tenso y bastante molesto ―Desde que aprendió ese hechizo no para de destrozarlo todo, y lo peor es que aún no ha desarrollado su habilidad para reparar daños.

―Parece que has tenido trabajo por hacer.

―Ella... ―apretó los labios, tomando un respiro hondo que aflojó su semblante ―Ella es una aprendiz... una aprendiz... ―repitió en voz baja, como si con ello pudiera reafirmar dicha idea. Últimamente no estaba teniendo mucha paciencia como maestro, y sospechaba que se debía a todos los problemas en relación a Bakura y la amenaza al rey de Egipto. Aunque era un hechicero, también era humano, un joven que necesitaba dormir de vez en cuando.

―Será una gran hechicera algún día. ―sumó el joven de cabello tricolor, frenando justo delante de un enorme dintel custodiado por dos guerreros, quienes les brindaron su saludo.

―Concuerdo absolutamente. ―después de decir aquello, cayó en cuenta del lugar al que habían llegado. La _per anj_ jamás estaba con sus puertas abiertas ―¿Tendremos una tarde de lectura, mi señor?

―¿Tendremos? ―secundó el monarca, observándolo ―Mahado, estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más interesantes para hacer.

Un silencio inquieto reinó en la estancia, el cual fue interrumpido por la tos camuflada de uno de los guardianes.

―Faraón, ya sabe lo que dijo sumo sacerdote Shimon...

Atem contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos, tratando de mantener su postura seria y no dejar que sus gestos infantiles salieran a la luz como en algún momento de su vida lo hicieron. Ya no era un adolescente, ni mucho menos un niño.

―Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede ocurrirme ahí dentro? Solo quiero mantener un momento a solas en un sitio que no sea ni el santuario, ni mis aposentos. ―arrugó un poco el ceño ―Que debo confesar que últimamente sospecho que me espían allí con tal de custodiarme...

―¡No! No, puedo jurarle por el mismísimo Ra que eso no es así. ―lo cortó alterado, con el temor de que su rey creyera tal cosa ―Jamás violaríamos su intimidad, su majestad.

_Touché_.

―¿Lo ves? Sabía que entenderías, Mahado. ―el joven de cabellos desordenados hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir su risa divertida: era muy fácil, hasta la fecha, coaccionar a su amigo. Confundido, el hechicero fue a abrir su boca, mas él se le adelantó ―Por favor, que no me interrumpan a menos que sea urgente. ―Mahado tuvo que terminar aceptando la orden del faraón, y con un asentimiento le observó ingresar a la inmensa _per anj_ ―¡Y no te quedes de custodio, que para eso ya hay dos soldados!

Después, las puertas se cerraron.

El sacerdote observó consecutivamente los rostros inmutables de los enormes hombres a los lados de la entrada a la casa de la vida.

―No es que... "dude" de sus habilidades como guerreros, o algo por el estilo. ―intentó explicar, un poco incómodo ―Simplemente no creo que vengan mal algunos refuerzos por si algo llegara suceder, ya saben...

Como era de esperar no obtuvo respuesta, y encima también se sintió un idiota. Echó un suspiro resignado, y componiendo un poco su postura, carraspeó para girarse sobre sus propios talones, lo que volvió a causar una reverencia de despedida.

No terminaba de dar el segundo paso, cuando de pronto un grito que logró llevarle el corazón hasta la garganta lo detuvo en seco.

―_¡MAHADO!_

* * *

Atem no saludó a nadie. Simplemente se dirigió hacia su trono en un silencio aplastante, pisando cada escalón con más fuerza de la usual. Cuando llegó hasta su silla de oro no se sentó, manteniéndose de espaldas a los sacerdotes que allí se perpetuaban, alarmados y -para qué esconderlo- ciertamente asustados. Se tomó de las manos por detrás, y levantó el mentón hacia la pared.

―Qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Había sido un murmullo leve, pero no por ello no se había sentido como un cuchillo cortando las respiraciones de todos los presentes. Shada y Karim trataron saliva casi que al unísono, con miedo hasta de moverse.

―Fue mi error, gran faraón.

Seth no se molestó en esconder su sorpresa, y abrió con tal descaro los ojos que Aknadin tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención disimuladamente. Mahado agachaba la cabeza hasta tal punto que casi rozaba el suelo; en ese instante, Atem volteó para mirarlo, con un gesto que a todos les costó reconocer.

―¿Quién cometió tal atrocidad? ―luego, sumó ―¿Por qué no me comunicaste lo ocurrido?

―Yo... creí que con mi intervención había alcanzado. No quería importunarlo con lo que parecía ser una nimiedad... pido misericordia.

El monarca apretó la mandíbula, tensando su quijada con ferocidad. Llevó sus manos a la altura de su cadera, y trató de controlar la fuerza con la que sus dedos se incrustaban en su piel. Atem se consideraba una persona demasiado justa con la vida, aunque sabía que tendría mucho por aprender en el largo camino de su reinado: sabía que enfrentaría situaciones extremas, momentos intensos y, que algunas veces, debería tomar decisiones de índole compleja. Lo sabía, y se había obligado a ser lo más paciente y ameno posible.

Sin embargo, el no podía luchar contra su frío carácter cuando algo le sacaba de las casillas.

―Exijo saber, en nombre de Osiris, qué fue lo que pasó para que esa muchacha fuera castigada de esa manera tan... salvaje.

―Sacrilegio, por cortar su cabello y... de hecho fueron dos jóvenes, su majestad.

Oh, aquello le había sentado como una patada directo a la boca del estómago... y no era necesario aclarar que no se trataba de una sensación muy agradable que digamos.

―¿Por un corte de cabello?... ¡¿Dos?

Sonó como un gruñido iracundo, que terminó por exponer sus verdaderas emociones respecto al tema. No se tomó el tiempo en emplear delicadeza ni educación; Atem bajó los peldaños desprolijamente, tan serio que incluso Shimon se abstuvo de intervenir esta vez. Mahado tembló sutilmente, no por temor, sino por absoluta vergüenza: se sentía un idiota por haber hecho lo que hizo y no dedicarle la importancia que se merecía ese injustificado castigo en aquel momento.

―Ponte en pie.

Él obedeció, incapaz de poner sus ojos sobre aquel muchacho al que tanto respetaba, aquel chico al que quería como si fuese un hermano. Sintió entonces una mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho.

―No fue tu culpa. ―el sacerdote entonces lo miró, tan sorprendido que una pequeña rendija separó sus labios, por donde se escapó su mudo aliento contenido. Atem ablandó su gesto ―No hiciste nada malo, Mahado. ―luego entrecerró sus párpados ―Pero ahora toca resolver esto.

―¿Faraón? ―inquirió con cautela Isis, quien dejó de doblar nerviosamente el borde de su tapado en cuanto vió la situación con Mahado solucionada.

―Isis, busca a la otra mujer y encárgate de su sanación. ―antes de marcharse, la mujer reverenció al rey ―Seth, trae a la matriarca, hablaré con ella para ponerla al tanto... Mahado, me urge saber quién ordenó esto.

El dueño de la sortija del milenio le echó un vistazo a Seth, que estaba girándose para partir tras Isis.

―Justamente fue un castigo impuesto por la matriarca, faraón. Fue Belalí.

―Oh... ―aquel sonido fue la primer intervención de Shimon, que estaba al lado de un Aknadin igual de sorprendido.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió tontamente el joven. La transformación de su rostro serio fue totalmente siniestra cuando pasó de su estado de semi-calma a una hirviente tormenta en su absoluto apogeo ―¿Belalí? ¿La matriarca Belalí ordenó esto?

―Bueno, sí...

Atem ni siquiera prestó atención a Seth, que aguardaba la confirmación para su siguiente orden: de un manotazo acomodó su larga capa violácea, y partió con paso seguro hacia la salida.

―Oh, por todos los...

―¡F-Faraon! ¡Espere!

Ni el comentario de Karim ni el llamado de Shimon lograron pararlo. El joven monarca atravesó el dintel de la gran puerta con un aire peligroso, sin intenciones de aguardar por nada ni nadie. A los pocos segundos una segunda silueta lo secundaba.

―Faraón, ¿puedo servirle en algo más?

―Reúne a todo el cuerpo de esclavos en el tercer patio lateral. Ahora.

Seth asintió, luchando con sus ganas de relucir una enorme sonrisa: si había algo que le gustaba del rey, era su carácter. Dobló en la siguiente intersección, listo para cumplir con su orden.

―Faraón, sé que está molesto. Entiendo sus sentimientos y no busco desacreditarlo, pero le ruego piense en frío sobre lo que vaya a hacer a continuación.

Atem clavó su marcha, lo que hizo entorpecer la caminata del anciano consejero.

―¿Padre hubiera permitido algo como esto? Quiero tu verdad.

Fue como ponerlo en una enorme encrucijada. El labio inferior de Shimon tembló, sabiéndose el perdedor inmediato de aquel intercambio de palabras.

―Mi rey, hay muchas costumbres que se arrastran desde tiempos antiquísimos. Este tipo de prácticas son de lo más comunes en la cultura egipcia... ¿qué son un par de azotes por un mal comportamiento?

El muchacho de pelo tricolor miró a Aknadin como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

―Ese "par de azotes", casi se llevan el alma de una joven que luchaba por sobrevivir entre mis brazos. ―murmuró amargamente ―Y si este tipo de "prácticas" son tan comunes como tú lo dices, va siendo momento de erradicarlas.

Retomó su trayecto, con la fija idea de hallar a la jefa de los esclavos. Aknadin hizo un mohín antes de volver a intentar avanzar detrás suyo, mas fue detenido por el brazo extendido de Shimon.

―Aknadin. ―Karim y Shada pasaron por su lado, dejándolos atrás en su escolta al faraón ―Él ya no es el príncipe.

Shimon sostuvo su mirada, haciéndole entender con sus palabras al dueño del ojo del milenio que aquel joven ya no era el príncipe que alguna vez fue, sino que ahora era su faraón y, pesara a quien le pesara, sus deseos eran órdenes.

―Sí, sumo sacerdote. Lo entiendo. ―comunicó dócilmente ―Suelo olvidarlo, aunque todo lo que hago o digo es siempre en pro de su bienestar.

―Eso lo sé muy bien, pero hay que confiar en su criterio ahora. ―entonces, el más anciano sonrió ―Y yo siento absoluta fé sobre él.

* * *

Miró los tablones de madera añeja que conformaban lo que sería la puerta de su cuarto, y suspiró gratamente: era la primera vez que se sentía corporalmente sana. Abrió con cierto esfuerzo, dispuesta a tomar una siesta reparadora puesto que se sentía extrañamente agotada... de seguro era por el estrés pasado.

―¡Teana!

La puerta a sus espaldas se cerró, y se vió impulsada un paso hacia atrás en cuanto los brazos de Vaikiro se aferraron a su cintura con una adorable fuerza.

―¡Hey! Qué bonito recibimiento. ―espetó, frotándole el cabello con una sonrisa que duró menos de cinco segundos, pues de pronto los hombros del menor empezaron a sacudirse en un mudo lamento ―Vaikiro, ¿qué...?

―L-Lo siento tanto...

Aunque luchaba por esconder su rostro entre los ropajes de su uniforme, su voz rota ahogada le rompió el corazón. De pronto la humedad de sus lágrimas atravesaron la tela, y ella no demoró en deshacer el lazo y agacharse a su altura.

―Oye, no llores. No fue culpa tuya. ―limpió una de sus mejillas, tratando de transmitirle seguridad ―Fue mi idea y tú solo hiciste lo que te pedí, nada más. Ya estoy bien. ―apartó sus ojos antes de decir lo siguiente ―En cambio, tu hermana... yo...

―Estoy bien. Ya paren que voy a vomitar.

Ver a la joven de piel morena y grandes ojos amarillos, le llenó el corazón de una alegría indescriptiblemente grande... tan grande, que no dudó en acercarse hasta ella, que estaba sentada de una manera muy poco femenina sobre lo que era su cama, y tomar sus dos manos en un apretado agarre afectuoso. El rostro de Neith pasó de ser una sonrisa suave, a un gesto sorprendido casi que ruborizado.

―Gracias al cielo, estás bien. ―murmuró la joven, soltándola divertida al notar su incomodidad ante el contacto físico ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―De maravilla, aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en el lapso que hubo entre el castigo y cuando desperté. ―se estiró un poco ―No me sentía así de genial desde que era una niña.

―Yo... lamento mucho que...

―Cierra la boca. Sospechaba que quien estaba detrás de esto era él, fue decisión mía y tú no has tenido la culpa de nada. ―Vaikiro se sentó a su lado, más calmo ―Es impresionante lo que hizo el faraón, aún no lo puedo creer.

―Fue muy bondadoso al curar nuestras heridas, sí.

Neith frunció el ceño.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero no me refería a eso.

―¡Fue aterrador! ―exclamó el pequeño, con un brillo soñador en los ojos. Fue el turno de Teana para arrugar el entrecejo.

―¿De qué hablan?

―¿Bromeas? ¿En dónde estuviste que aún no lo sabes? ―le preguntó sorprendida.

―Pues... ―un fugaz recuerdo de unas orbes violáceas centellearon en su memoria, dándole un vuelco en el estómago ―, vengo de reunirme con él.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo? ―después agregó ―¿Por qué no nos llamó a ambas?

Esa última pregunta sí que era buena: ¿por qué? La joven quiso aplastar la pequeña chispa alegre que se agitó en su pecho, la sutil esperanza que de pronto nació... ¿fue solo para hablar con ella?...

―Dijo que no volvería a ocurrir algo así. ―un resúmen bastante escueto sobre lo que había ocurrido en su estancia a solas ―¿Qué sucedió?

―Oh, rayos, escucha esto. ―se emocionó de nuevo la rubia. El moreno se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

―H-Hermana...

―Sí, sí, luego digo la oración. Ahora dile a Teana qué pasó cuando nosotras no estábamos. ―le pidió ella. Vaikiro clavó sus amarillos ojos en algún punto del cuartucho, volviendo a recrear las imágenes pasadas al igual que un niño, como si las estuviera viviendo en ese preciso instante.

―Estaba arreglando unas rudas cuando llegó el sacerdote Seth y nos pidió a los que estábamos allí que vayamos a no se qué patio. ―la viajera del tiempo sonrió al escuchar su infantil explicación ―Yo seguí a mis compañeros, y cuando llegamos el faraón estaba... estaba muy, muy enojado.

―¿Enojado? _Furioso_ es una palabra mejor. ―sumó la mayor.

―Él prohibió el castigo físico, diciendo que lo único aceptable eran dos azotes por fallos menores, y solo en las manos. Dijo que por penas mayores, quienes decidirían el castigo serían los sacerdotes o, de ser muy grave, él mismo. ―antes de decir lo siguiente, tragó saliva ―Y que incumplir su palabra sería razón para ser juzgado por la balanza de Karim.

Ni le dió el tiempo a entreabrir los labios de la sorpresa, que Neith agitó una de sus manos para llamar su atención.

―Y eso es lo malditamente de menos. ―su hermano le envío una mirada de reproche, ya sabiendo que de nada serviría volver a reclamarle por insultar en el palacio ―Expuso a Belalí delante de todos.

_«Oh...»_

Era mucha información de golpe. Ella ya conocía al espíritu del faraón sumido en la furia... lo que se le hacía difícil de imaginar, era su enfado dirigido hacia su propia gente.

―¿Ella... fue juzgada por Karim?

―No, pero se la llevó para hablar a solas después de que la reprendiera. ―dijo el antepasado de Mokuba.

―Maldita sea, hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar ahí...

―¡Hermana! ―gritó escandalizado él, poniéndose en pie.

―¡Está bien! Ya digo dos oraciones...

―Fueron tres insultos. ―canturreó Teana.

―Eres... ―se frenó, respirando hondo. Entonces gruñó antes de aplaudir un par de veces, y cerrar los ojos bajo la sonrisa alegre de la joven y el gesto satisfecho de su hermano.

* * *

Teana sacudió unas últimas cinco veces el plumero sobre la última estantería de pergaminos, y suspiró: por fin había terminado. La casa de la vida olía a flores silvestres y papel añejo, una combinación muy particular que jamás antes había tenido el agrado de sentir.

Empezó a juntar sus pertenencias, secando sus manos húmedas contra la tela de su uniforme, y sus ojos fueron a parar al altillo que se ubicaba en medio del lugar. Era sencillamente hermoso, con un enorme libro en medio abierto en una hoja específica, siendo iluminado por algún pequeño agujero que permitía el ingreso de los rayos del astro solar. Curiosa, se paró al lado, fascinada con los dibujos y símbolos recitados.

―Bonito, ¿verdad?

Se llevó la mano al pecho ahogando un grito horrorizado, olvidando que traía consigo el plumero. El objeto rodó por el suelo, yendo a parar a los pies de una alta figura que no tuvo intención alguna en alcanzárselo. La muchacha se agachó para recogerlo antes de comprobar que Atem la miraba desde arriba, con el rostro imperpetuable. Bajó la vista, nerviosa.

―Faraón. ―murmuró, aprovechando su postura para reverenciarlo. Segundos después, se puso en pie ―Lo siento, me asusté.

―Puedo verlo. ―enunció una sonrisa débil, juntando sus manos por detrás para caminar hasta subir el escalón del altillo. Teana contempló su ancha espalda con el corazón golpeando su pecho, encantada con la grandeza de su porte ―Acérquese.

Volvió a postrarse al lado de la pequeña y alta mesa que le llegaba a la altura del mentón; él, en cambio, le sacaba como tres cabezas desde allí. Subió sus iris por su quijada y disfrutó del sol dando en su masculino rostro, haciendo brillar sus posesiones de oro y plata y sus orbes violáceas. Sus dedos trazaron con una suavidad digna de un monarca la hoja expuesta, y dibujó un círculo imaginario sobre algunos de los símbolos.

―Está escrito con jeroglíficos. Habla sobre las alabanzas al dios Ra de parte del pueblo, y sus ofrendas predilectas. Es uno de los libros más antiguos que hay en la _per anj_, y su escritura es muy compleja.

En efecto, para ella eso no era más que un conjunto de trazos sin sentido alguno.

―Se ve muy frágil. ―murmuró, haciendo alusión a sus delgadas hojas resquebrajadas en los bordes.

―Concuerdo. ―Atem entonces la observó, con sus iris zafiro recorriendo la superficie del antiguo tomo. Apretó los labios inconscientemente, memorizando el gesto concentrado que ella ponía cuando parecía estar analizando algo en particular: su frente lisa se arrugaba, y sus cejas se fruncían con delicadeza, volviendo su mirada más afilada y certera. Se obligó a redirigir su atención a otra cosa ―¿Sabe leer, Teana?

―¿Hmm? ―se había sumido tanto en las fantásticas imágenes que hasta se sintió cómoda con el silencio, olvidando su compañía. Entonces, la pregunta lanzada al aire rebotó en las paredes de su cráneo con un eco torturador: ¿sabía leer... o no? Es decir, claramente que sabía leer -y de hecho sabía dos idiomas-, sin embargo eso no garantizaba que allí, a tres milenios de su verdadera época, ella supiera descifrar la simbología egipcia. Por lo menos con la escritura antigua comprobó que no podía... aunque si mal no recordaba, había podido entender el texto de su nombre impreso en la pulsera con la que despertó allí ―Pues... siendo honesta no lo sé. No he tenido la oportunidad de ver textos desde mi accidente. ―se chupó el labio como alguna vez lo hizo en sus exámenes en Japón, y agregó ―De lo que sí estoy segura es saber matemática.

―¿Matemática? ―volvió a enunciar el muchacho, extrañado ―No es habitual que una mujer sepa matemática, ¿cómo está tan convencida de ello?

Era difícil de explicar... directamente porque tendría que aludir que en la preparatoria, obtuvo el título en ser la mejor de su promoción tanto en gimnasia como en matemática avanzada. Pero aquella era Anzu Mazaki... y aunque su alma en realidad fuera Anzu Mazaki, en ese preciso momento no era más que una esclava. Ergo algo dentro de sí, le insistía que arrastraba consigo ese dote en particular.

―Solo... lo sé.

El monarca continuó mirándola, cayendo en cuenta que la única mujer que conocía él que supiera matemática, era Isis. Es decir, claramente casi todos en el palacio sabían contar y hacer cuentas sencillas -tanto hombres como mujeres-, pero la matemática compleja la llevaban adelante hombres y sacerdotes, además de él. La situación era un tanto inaudita.

―Bueno, desearía comprobarlo. ―bajó del estrado y pasó por su lado, dejándola confundida junto con sus utensilios de limpieza ―¿Viene?

La joven titubeó un poco, preguntándose qué hacer con sus pertenencias.

_«Al diablo» _se dijo, posando el plumero sobre el borde del balde con el que cargaba. Se limpió las manos sobre la blusa y se apresuró en alcanzar a Atem, que ya doblaba en una de las muchas intersecciones.

Ambos se detuvieron delante de una mesa bastante grande de lo que parecía ser mármol negro, y sus ojos se encontraron estando uno a cada lado de la misma. Ella los apartó, como si hubiera sido descubierta espiando, y él deleitó su vista cuando sus mejillas pálidas se arrebolaron en una sutil tonalidad carmesí. Una sensación extraña se sacudió en su interior, la cual terminó haciendo a un lado en su intento por concentrarse. Se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a algunos de los estantes, retirando con una delicadeza sublime algún que otro rollo de papiro de su sitio. A sus espaldas, la muchacha se mordía el labio por segunda vez, enredando sus dedos en un tonto acto nervioso.

Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo quería... de todo el amor que le profesaba, como siempre, en silencio. Era triste que aún estando en su época, ella siguiera sin tener el valor suficiente para confesar todo lo que sentía por él, porque sí, él era un rey... pero ella no lo quería por su posición. Ella lo quería desde lo más profundo de su alma por la hermosa persona que había detrás de esa corona.

―Puede tomar este. ―él cuidó de primero poner el objeto sobre la mesa, y luego deslizarlo hasta colocarlo delante de ella, apartando la mano enseguida. Teana rememoró entonces las palabras del ente que la visitó la última vez.

_«El faraón es intocable...»_

Con miedo de romper el antiguo papiro, movió sus dedos con toda la suavidad que pudo emplear, desenredando el nudo del hilo que lo mantenía arrollado y separando ambas esquinas. Sus cayos rozaron con un sonido áspero su extensión, y ante sus ojos un montón de símbolos se abrieron cual abanico añejo, sumergiéndola de lleno en un texto divino tan dulce que por un momento olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

_«Alegras el corazón, ver algo hermoso,_

_declamaciones, bailes y cantos,_

_aplicar mirra, untarse aceite, una flor de loto junto a la nariz,_

_pan, cerveza, vino, dulces y otras cosas delante._

_Para el príncipe y visir Rejmira,_

_con él está su esposa, la que ama con su corazón,_

_la señora de su casa Merit._

_¡A su salud!_

_Bebe la hermosa embriaguez._

_Celebra un hermoso día con aquello que Amón,_

_el dios que te ama, te ha dado»_

Oh, por todos los cielos...

Le generó tanta satisfacción comprender, que una sonrisa tonta se dibujó por la extensión de su rostro poco a poco, enseñando cada blanco diente delantero al exterior.

―Es... un poema. ―murmuró, maravillada consigo misma por su nuevo descubrimiento: sabía leer ―Que habla sobre un festejo en honor al príncipe Rejmira.

Al no obtener respuesta a cambio, Teana quitó su mirada del hermoso relato, hallándose con las orbes violáceas de Atem sobre su integridad, en absoluto silencio. Cambió su pie de apoyo, y metió un mechón de su corto pelo detrás de una de sus orejas.

―Al parecer sabe demótico.

―¿Demótico?

Él sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y recostando su figura contra uno de los estantes.

―Es la escritura más básica de Egipto. Suele usarse por los hombres con fines poéticos y económicos en cada hogar del pueblo. ―después agregó ―Solo mujeres de nobleza, o mujeres pertenecientes al palacio del faraón, pueden leerlo y escribirlo.

―Pero eso quiere decir que las mujeres aldeanas no saben leer. ―ella frunció el ceño, rememorando vagamente la charla que tuvo con Gaia aquella vez que se quedó en su casa.

―Es correcto. ―afirmó, regresando a su lugar inicial ―Puede tomar éste ahora.

La castaña apretó los labios, viéndose obligada a tragarse su sermón sobre lo machista que le resultaba aquella forma de distribuír el conocimiento por el reino. Guardó el poema con cuidado, y tomó el siguiente papiro. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en un vaivén constante unos momentos, y entonces Teana llegó al final de aquel largo texto con una ceja arqueada: aquel pergamino nada tenía que ver con el anterior.

―¿Es... la filosofía detrás de la adoración a la diosa Ast?

Se sentía como cuando algún profesor la ponía a prueba evaluándola oralmente, y ella tenía que defender su nota. Esta vez los trazos eran menos curvilíneos, y un montón de símbolos angulosos y frenéticos se desperezaron ante ella en una elegante presentación. Miró a su acompañante, sin esperar el rostro de absoluto pasmo que la recibió; Atem incluso tenía los labios entreabiertos. Un sentimiento de temor se removió en su estómago, ¿acaso había cometido un error?

―Léalo en voz alta.

Fue una orden clara, y no la hizo sentir para nada mejor que el tono utilizado en ella hubiera sido de total seriedad. Carraspeó, a sabiendas de que ya no podía dar marcha atrás: volvió a tomar su mechón rebelde, escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja, y estiró la antigua hoja.

―_"... pues ni las largas barbas, Clea, ni el llevar mantos filósofos, ni los vestidos de lino ni un afeitado total hace devotos de Ast; sino que es Astíaco verdaderamente aquel que, cuando recibe por vía legal de la tradición lo que se enseña y practica en relación con esas divinidades, examina e investiga profundamente qué hay en ello..."_

La castaña se chupó los labios en un gesto nervioso, y levantó sus orbes a nueva cuenta. El muchacho tenía el ceño arrugado, y sus ojos no transmitían nada más que indiferencia.

―¿Cómo sabe usted hierático?

Claramente no podía responder con la verdad... bueno, no podía _literalmente_ hablando, pero aún si pudiera hacerlo, tampoco lo haría: seguro que si llegaba a mencionar algo como que venía del futuro, la mandaban a encerrar -¿cuántas veces se había repetido esa frase ya?-.

―No lo sé.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los nudillos sobre la esquina opuesta de la mesa.

―¿Sabe lo que significa siquiera ello?

―No. ―Teana se obligó a no parecer temerosa, por más de que su corazón estuviera saltando en su pecho como si quisiera sacar alas y salir volando de allí ―Yo desconozco mi orígen, mi conocimiento y mis habilidades aquí.

Bueno, no había sido del todo deshonesta al decir eso.

―Es sumamente inhabitual que una mujer entienda este tipo de escriba, por no decir que es directamente sospechoso.

―Lo sé muy bien, y puedo comprender su desconfianza... faraón. ―agregó, costándole un poco su trato hacia él ―Pero también fui honesta con usted desde el principio porque siento que no hay nada de qué temer.

Había arriesgado mucho con esa jugada, pero ella supo que había dado en el clavo en cuanto lo observó volver a su sitio erguido, como si hubiese sido empujado de regreso a su lugar. Y no disfrutó tanto en su vida como en aquel instante, en que una casi invisible mueca sorprendida se manifestó sobre su masculino rostro.

Ella sabía, por sobre todas las cosas, que él portaba un alma noble y gentil, y tal como lo había dicho, no le haría daño.

_«¿Y entonces por qué evitas decirle sobre tu procedencia al final del valle?»_

Su vocesita de la razón hizo acto de aparición en el momento menos indicado, y contuvo la respiración para apartarla lejos.

_«Detalles» _se impuso, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de morderse las uñas.

Atem tragó grueso, con la sensación de tener un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda: su diálogo había sido descaradamente directo... y aunque él a diario recibiera adulaciones por ser quien era -y de mucho mayor grado incluso-, las palabras de la castaña se habían sentido como algo que afloraba con un sentido oculto detrás de su simple fachada.

Se molestó un poco, comenzando a entender que aquella muchacha movía fichas impredecibles en sus intercambios de palabras, llevándolo a experimentar emociones que nunca antes había conocido. ¿Y por qué le molestaba, se preguntarán? Sencillo: a Atem siempre le gustó tener bajo control todo lo posible a su alrededor, sobre todo a sí mismo.

Y digamos que hablar con ella era como caminar por terreno desconocido.

Teana lo miró mientras se giraba con un movimiento elegante, y se perdía entre los recovecos de los estantes empapelados... ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

«_¿Lo... lo ofendí?»_ se preguntó a sí misma, con un nudo en el estómago tal que el previo apetito que traía cuando estaba terminando de limpiar, se evaporó. Contempló las esquinas rotas y deterioradas del último papiro extendido encima de la fría mesa por sus dedos, y se mordió el labio con creciente nerviosismo.

―Le daré la oportunidad de probar sus aptitudes en matemática.

Un trozo de pergamino en blanco se extendió a un metro de ella, y a su lado un pequeño bote de lo que parecía ser tinta descansaba abierto. Lo último que dejó Atem a su disposición, fue una pluma marrón moteada en negro.

―¿Qué es eso? ―su pregunta se direccionó hacia un tercer papiro arrollado, mientras que su acompañante actual le dejaba el espacio de la mesa libre, alejándose hacia una de las esquinas.

―Un problema para resolver, bastan...

―Faraón.

La tercera presencia en la estancia reverenció al susodicho, volviendo a ponerse en pie en cuanto recibió la aprobación del mismo. El rostro de Mahado se extrañó al ver a una esclava con una pluma en la mano, delante de un papiro en blanco. Se contuvo de preguntar, y volvió su mirada a su rey.

―Lamento la... interrupción. ―murmuró con desconfianza ―Pero tenemos ciertos eventos de índole urgente para notificarle.

La única fémina del extraño grupo carraspeó, en un intento por hacer notar su presencia incómoda: no tenía idea de cómo irse de allí. Atem la vió entonces, ya con otro semblante mucho más helado.

―Puede retirarse, Teana.

Ella se inclinó sutilmente para reverenciar a ambos, y sin esperar más se alejó de aquel lugar, con el corazón galopando fuertemente contra su pecho.

Él no la había llamado por su nombre real... pero mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido abrazada por una calidez extrema en cuanto le llamó así.

* * *

**_(*) "Touché" es una expresión moderna que no existía en el Antiguo Egipto. Lo agregué como parte de la redacción, y no como pensamiento o diálogo referido a dicha época._**

**_¡Buenas noches, lectores!_**

**_Uyyy... sí que ha pasado el tiempo. Últimamente arrastro un tremendo cansancio debido a la facultad y el trabajo, y mi tiempo para escribir ha ido bajando ante el aumento que he tenido de responsabilidades. Sin embargo, siempre que tengo algún ratito (como en el viaje en ómnibus) escribo para no perder ritmo :)._**

**_Agradecimientos a: Bat Dragon, saralujan15, y Ninfa20... ¡miles de gracias por sus palabras! No saben la ilusión que me genera leerlos :)_**

**_Me despido rápidamente que mañana tengo un parcial y debo irme a dormir... ¡nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	7. Paloma -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**_Curiosidades: Las armas utilizadas por los soldados del ejército faraónico eran de dos clases: de tiro y de proximidad. Lanzas, jabalinas, mazas, hachas de combate, y arcos sencillos para el disparo de flechas._**

**Capítulo VII: Paloma ~_Passé_**

Entró hecho una furia a uno de los pequeños anexos de uno de sus patios, el cual estaba custodiado por un guardia que no dudó en reverenciarlo al verlo ingresar allí. Los pasos de una segunda presencia secundaban los suyos propios, llenando el vacío silencio de un sonido sordo y seco contra la piedra fría. Cuando él se detuvo tras subir un sencillo escalón, no se escuchó más que la puerta chirriando a sus espaldas hasta cerrarse.

Atem respiró un par de veces, con el corazón a la altura de la garganta y un dolor de cabeza incipiente. Acababa de dar un aviso público muy explícito sobre su nuevo régimen de castigos, bajo la influencia de una furia totalmente justificada en su postura. Apretó los labios, con el sabor amargo del enojo navegando en su boca, e hizo de tripas corazón para acabar con aquello.

―Jamás hubiera esperado algo así de tu parte.

Tras girarse, comprobó que Belalí se inclinaba ante él con la frente tocando el suelo, seguramente con un gesto devastador registrado sobre su cara.

―Pido clemencia, su majestad. ―su voz temblaba, ahogada por la postura en la que se hallaba. Hacía mucho que no se había visto en necesidad de reverenciar así a su faraón, y cabe aclarar que era la primera vez que lo efectuaba ante el rey Atem ―Yo jamás haría algo para buscar importunar su paz, y mucho menos a propósito.

―Pero lo has hecho, y de una manera aberrante. ―sus palabras fueron duras. Trató de ignorar el zumbido que le generó en los oídos su collar del milenio, avisándole de seguro que detrás del dintel que los separaba a ambos del exterior, se hallaban algunos de sus sacerdotes intentando escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo. Observó el cabello casi blanco de la matriarca en el suelo, anudado estrictamente en un apretado moño firme, y una pequeña sensación de nostalgia acompañada de recuerdos dispersos de su infancia lo invadieron, entristeciéndolo un poco ―Tú fuiste elegida por mi padre para tu puesto, y las palabras con las que él me enseñó a conocerte desde que fui un niño fueron de bondad, amabilidad y, por sobre todas las cosas, confianza. Entonces dime, ¿cómo puedo confiar en alguien que lastima a los suyos?

―F-Faraón... ―murmuró con pesar a cambio, mordiéndose el labio de lo abochornada que se sentía en ese momento.

―Quiero que me mires. Mírame directo a los ojos, y dime que lo que hiciste no fue un castigo injusto.

―Yo solo me regí por nuestras creencias sobre la diosa Ha...

―He dicho que me mires.

Había subido un par de decibeles su tono, llegando a generar un pequeño eco en aquella estancia sin mobiliario siquiera decorativo. Y la piel se le erizó, porque aunque sonara tonto habían veces en las que hasta él mismo se terminaba sorprendiendo de su propio carácter. La orden fue acatada rápidamente, y un par de iris doradas, opacas y añejas lo recibieron con pena, apretando su corazón. De pronto las arrugas y el cansancio de aquella mujer desaparecieron en un parpadeo, transformándolo todo en colores amarillentos que se empezaron a reproducir en sus memorias. Allí, Belalí sonreía cuando él se acercaba al patio de las organizadoras gateando, o le contaba historias a escondidas de lo enamorado que alguna vez había estado Aknamkanon de su progenitora, dama a la cual nunca conoció puesto que desafortunadamente había fallecido en el parto para darle a luz a él. Atem no solo respetaba a Belalí, sino que también sentía cierto afecto por haberla puesto inconscientemente como figura materna en su niñez.

―Reconozco haberme dejado llevar por la ira. No fui justa.

Aunque luego de escuchar aquello él soltó un halo de aire contenido, la imagen de un frágil cuerpo desparramado en el suelo de la biblioteca lo tensó. Recordaba lo fácil que se le hizo levantarla, y lo delgada que sentía entre sus brazos la esclava de piel de luna. Un cosquilleo le erizó la piel de la baja espalda, a sabiendas de que él no podía ser tocado por nadie por ser el rey.

Aunque bueno, las circunstancias eran de urgencia, y eso poco le importó cuando llamó a Mahado en un grito y se la llevó corriendo hacia el ala médica.

―No quiero volver a tener que pasar por otro episodio así. ―murmuró él, volviendo a darle la espalda ―Retírate.

Al quedar solo, su tristeza no hizo más que aumentar. Había arreglado -en cierta medida- el problema, pero en el fondo sabía que todo aquello le había tocado una fibra sensible con respecto a la matriarca y la opinión que tenía de ella.

* * *

―Ha llegado información confiable de un avistamiento del rey de los ladrones, faraón.

Lo único que hizo el rey ante dicha información, fue apretar los dedos sobre el posabrazos de su trono, blanqueando sus nudillos. Por lo demás, continuó igual de estático como si le hubieran dicho que afuera estaba nublado. Mahado lo había llevado a la reunión sacerdotal de emergencia, y era Seth quien se inclinaba ante él hablando.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó, con la sensación de que un vacío tremendo lo invadía rememorando su último enfrentamiento con Bakura... el desgraciado de Bakura.

―Cerca del nacimiento del Nilo, su majestad.

―¿Tan lejos?

―Con su permiso, también me he sorprendido al escuchar la ubicación. ―Shada frunció el ceño ―Sé que han pasado varios días desde que lo hemos visto por última vez, pero la distancia que hay de aquí hasta allí es muy extensa en su comparación.

―Eso solo puede significar una cosa. ―murmuró Karim.

―Sí. Significa que no viaja solo.

La determinación de Atem al dictaminar lo último, enmudeció unos momentos al grupo, que no hizo más que intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

―Y no solo eso... es probable que esté recibiendo ayuda de aldeanos para esconderse de la guardia colonial. ―agregó Aknadin, cruzándose de brazos ―No deseo sonar genérico, pero no es de extrañar que aldeanos de las colonias al final del valle, quienes están en más riesgo de contactar con nuestras tierras enemigas y ser influenciados por su gente, puedan ayudar a alguien como Bakura.

Ese comentario le hizo enojar. El muchacho de cabellos tricolor no aceptaba que su pueblo fuera insultado siquiera por insinuación... pero no podía rebatir nada, puesto que bien sabía que no vivía en una utopía y gente mala siempre había por cualquier sitio. Sus labios se volvieron una línea blanca apretada, y quitó sus ojos del portador del ojo del milenio para intentar calmarse. Mahado carraspeó, hábil para comprender todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su joven rey.

―Faraón, es probable que esté reposando en tierras extranjeras, para evadir nuestra seguridad mientras que logra reclutar a más de los suyos. ―Mahado quiso ablandar su manera de dirigirse hacia su viejo amigo, sin éxito ―No podemos invadirlos sin tener una guerra en consecuencia, y actualmente no estamos en posición de también luchar contra otra civilización entera.

Atem chasqueó la lengua y golpeó en un puño furioso el posabrazos, ya sin ganas de disimular su descontento. Tenía el entrecejo tan arrugado que sus cejas casi se tocaban, y ya empezaba a respirar con un poco de dificultad gracias a la ira contenida. Quería atrapar a ese maldito que había osado destruír e insultar a todo su pueblo, más que nada a él y al antiguo faraón, su difunto padre... no podía creer que fuera tan escurridizo.

―Sanguijuela. ―masticó, con los dedos picándole de ganas por estrangularlo. Inhaló un par de veces, mirando un punto indefinido de las escaleras que lo conducían abajo de su trono ―¿Alguna otra noticia?

―De momento eso es todo. Isis sigue con su bloqueo y no hemos tenido avances de...

―Dejen a Isis, ella tiene que hacerse un rato para descansar. ―Atem cortó a Karim, malhumorado ―Y ya que lo menciono, quiero que le digan que es una orden expresa de mi parte, y que no acepto una evasión a ello.

―Sí, faraón.

―Seth, hay que aumentar la vigilancia al final del valle. Envía algunos soldados para redoblar la seguridad. ―antes de levantarse para dar por concluida la reunión y causar una reverencia grupal, agregó ―Él no va a quedarse fuera de Egipto por siempre, y de eso no tengo dudas.

* * *

_Corría... corría con todas sus fuerzas, con los músculos ardiéndole del sobreesfuerzo y los pulmones a punto de explotar. Abría tanto su boca para inhalar, que por un momento pensó que se desgarraría la comisura de los labios... y aún así, ninguna de esas sensaciones se equiparaba al tremendo horror que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

_Una carcajada masculina se escuchó más atrás, ciertamente cerca suyo, y el sentimiento de angustia creció. De pronto las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, como si ya asumiera que aquello terrible de lo que intentaba escapar, la alcanzaría al final._

_Y así fue._

_Desde su lado izquierdo, un brazo llegó a manotear su hombro, haciéndola trastabillar con un pequeño arbusto de yuyos salvajes. Sus codos y rodillas recibieron todo el impacto de su caída, y aunque la superficie de la arena era de la menos dañina, su piel comenzó a sangrar por los ligeros raspones. Era irónico que tratándose de Egipto, a esas horas de la noche y en esa oscuridad, las dunas le quemaran del frío._

_Lanzó un alarido cuando una rodilla se incrustó en su baja espalda, apretándola contra el piso._

_―Veloz para seducir a quien no debes, pero muy lenta para cuando en verdad necesitas correr._

_El comentario de su atacante provocó un coreo de risotadas excitadas a su alrededor._

_―S-Suéltenme... suéltenme ahora y perdonaré su vida. ―dijo ella, con un nudo estreñiendo su garganta._

_―Nadie vendrá a salvarte, prostituta barata. ―intervino otra voz, más grave ―No después de todo lo que se sabe de ti._

_Le dolía el corazón, y no por el esfuerzo al que se sometió previamente. Una sensación de abandono, de nostalgia... de absoluta pena, se introducía por cada hueco de su alma, causándole hasta dolor físico. Apretó los dientes en cuanto una mano la tomó por el pelo, y la obligó a voltear boca arriba._

_―Nadie llorará tu ausencia. Nadie buscará tu paradero. Todos y cada uno de los aldeanos de estas tierras te desprecian... incluyendo nuestro faraón._

_―Y para nosotros no eres más que una pequeña gacela._

_A los cinco minutos, ella ya había contado más de cuatro pares de manos que se atrevieron a tocarla sin su consentimiento... y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar, sacudirse para zafarse, e implorar a Ra por ayuda. Fue cuando rompieron la tela de su pantalón, que creyó que se iba a morir..._

Gritó con tanta fuerza que los pajarillos que cantaban en las afueras de su cuarto, callaron. Teana no demoró en erguirse y apretarse como pudo contra la esquina de las frías paredes, abrazando sus piernas desnudas sin dejar de literalmente temblar por culpa del horror que estaba sintiendo.

Había sido un sueño... ergo había sido un sueño muy, muy real. Tan real, que podía jurar aún sentir las manos de aquellos cerdos tocándola sin pudor.

Se apretó aún más contra la esquina de su "cama", y dejó que sus lágrimas siguieran escurriendo por su pálido rostro.

―Me disculpo por eso.

Rápidamente pudo comprobar que no estaba sola: la mujer desconocida la miraba con los brazos cruzados, recostando su peso contra la única puerta del recinto. Un sollozo cortó la respiración de la castaña, quien no se encontraba en condiciones para controlar su estado anímico.

―¿Q-Qué me has...? ―tras un nuevo hipido de angustia, respiró hondo en un intento por calmarse ―¿Qué me has hecho?

La mujer de cabellos cobre sonrió de forma sutil, suspirando.

―No es algo que forme parte de tu destino, si es lo que te preocupa. ―dijo sin más, empezando a caminar por la pequeña área ―Levántate, hoy es un día especial. Debes ponerte aceptable.

Teana le envío una mirada de pocos amigos a aquella mujer que parecía no tener sentimiento alguno, y no puso filtros al momento de empezar a exigir respuestas.

―¿Tuviste que ver con mi pesadilla? ¿Por qué soñé ese... esa cosa tan horrible?

La mayor apretó los labios, un poco hechizada con el brillo de las mejillas húmedas de la joven, aunque mayormente molesta con su carácter: era una muchacha muy directa que crispaba sus nervios.

―Digamos que tu mente logró contactar con la mía. Ahora, ¿no me preguntarás por qué hoy es un día especial, niña?

La chica se pasó los dedos por el pelo, intentando hallar la calma tras el momento tan tenso por el que había transcurrido, sin importar que se tratara de una pesadilla. Una ira poco común de sí se revolvió por sus entrañas, tapando su angustia previa con una temible ferocidad.

―¡Ya basta!

El chillido sorprendió a ambas, aunque en un grado ciertamente distinto; por su parte, la esclava por fin encontró la vía de escape de su enfado, y por otro lado, la ente casi que se quedó boquiabierta... ¿le había gritado?

―¡Quiero saber ahora mismo por qué cada vez que estás cerca, me pasan cosas desagradables! ―exclamó, hastiada. Su piel se puso roja hasta la altura de sus orejas ―¡Quiero saber quién rayos eres!

El silencio duró poco, pues segundos después la puerta se abrió con estrépito, cerrándose detrás de la silueta de una alta muchacha rubia.

Neith tenía una capucha puesta, y cargaba con una gran bolsa de tela en su espalda.

―¿Con quién estás hablando? ―preguntó extrañada, comprobando que allí no había nadie. Teana contuvo la respiración tras ver desaparecer en un parpadeo a la mujer que la había arrastrado hasta el Antiguo Egipto, y trató de hacer trabajar su mente para elaborar una respuesta creíble.

―Estaba... tuve una pesadilla. ―y aunque de alguna manera decía la verdad, su compañera no parecía haberse tragado la excusa. Cortó por lo sano, optando por cambiar de tema ―¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

―Vengo a avisarte que hoy estaré fuera todo el día. ―sacudió un poco su bolso ―Aprovecharé para ir a ver cómo están Gaia y a Gales, y les llevaré algunos víveres. Oye ¿segura que estás bien? Estás un poco...

―Sí, descuida, fue una pesadilla terrible. ―jugueteó un poco con el borde de su manta ―Envíales saludos de mi parte. ―sonrió por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, empezando a dejar atrás su agrio despertar.

―Claro... por favor, mantén un ojo sobre Vaikiro en mi ausencia.

―Puedes estar tranquila de que estaré al pendiente.

―Gracias. ―Neith se acomodó, removiendo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos ―Antes de que vuelva a olvidarlo, ten. Escóndela bien y no la enseñes a nadie.

Lanzó por los aires un objeto que destelló con la débil luz, el cual atrapó con cierta dificultad entre sus blancas manos. No demoró en reconocer su tobillera, que rezaba su nombre en trazos elegantes.

―La guardaré a buen recaudo.

―Me parece bien, porque de caer en manos incorrectas tendrías muchas explicaciones para dar. ―levantó la barbilla con su acostumbrada fachada malhumorada, aunque un brillo divertido llenó sus ojos ―Aunque las explicaciones serán lo que menos te importe.

Teana no quería ni pensar en el lío en el que se metería de averiguarse su descarada mentira. Tragó con dificultad sin siquiera imaginarlo.

―¿Volverás al anochecer?

―Por supuesto, no puedo estar fuera de palacio durante la cena ceremonial. ¿Necesitas algo del pueblo?

―¿Cena... ceremonial?

La vió arrugar el entrecejo, y después rodar los ojos.

―Tu pérdida de memoria a veces es fastidiosa.

―¡Oye!

―Ya, ya. Es broma. ―sonrió de medio lado con gusto ―La cena ceremonial se realiza una vez a la semana. El faraón cena con los sacerdotes y todos los jefes de esclavos, y luego de que sus bailarinas le regalen una danza, él sale al balcón y bendice a su pueblo en nombre de Ra. ―se encogió de hombros ―Suplanto al jefe de la sección de carga, por eso debo estar aquí para entonces... tengo que controlar el recuento de la mercadería que ingresó esta mañana.

Teana recordó entonces el intercambio de diálogos que mantuvo con la ente misteriosa, y ató cabos enseguida: ahí estaba el motivo por el cual aquel era un "día especial". Se mordió el labio, pensando en qué le influiría a ella aquello, y si de alguna manera podía sacar provecho de ello.

―Oye... maldición, ¿sabes que es de mala educación hacer de cuenta que no estoy aquí?

Volvió enfocar su mirada en su compañera.

―Lo lamento, estoy un poco...

―¿Rara? Sí, lo estás. Será mejor que espabiles pronto, que hoy probablemente te espera un día largo. ―se aferró a la cuerda que servía de picaporte de su puerta, y abrió dispuesta a irse ―Me voy que ya es tarde.

―Insultaste en el palacio del faraón. ―la mirada divertida de la esclava compitió tremendamente con las dagas en las que se convirtieron los ojos de la rubia, que salió y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Teana echó una risotada cuando, dos segundos después, escuchó dos aplausos y el inicio de la oración a Ra del otro lado.

* * *

―Mira eso... es simplemente bellísimo.

La armoniosa voz de Dárida acompañó el cristalino sonido del agua recorriendo su trayecto a lo largo de la fuente decorativa del patio en el que se hallaba, alimentando el ambiente especial. Una segunda figura se inclinó un poco para verla, comparando inconscientemente sus alturas: la joven rubia -autora del diálogo- era unos centímetros más pequeña.

―Cualquiera pensaría que en tu hogar no tenían fuente.

―De hecho, lo más cercano a esto era un aljibe muy rústico. ―rápidamente agregó ―Pero práctico.

―Ah, un aljibe. ―arrugó un poco la nariz, como si hubiera olisqueado algo desagradable ―Pues mi familia tiene dos patios, con una fuente en cada uno de ellos. Se calculan sesenta generaciones desde su creación.

Al terminar de decir eso, Lithia levantó el mentón con altanería, sonriendo un poco al ver la cara de asombro de su compañera.

―Vaya... suena increíble. ¿Y chapoteabas allí?

―¿Chapotear? ―reiteró ―Son fuentes, no bañeras... por Ra.

―Es broma. ―rió divertida la chica de hebras doradas ―Aunque yo lo hubiera hecho...

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Olvídalo. ―sonrió ―¿Cuánto crees que demorará nuestra mentora?

Lithia rodó los ojos, comenzando a estresarse con la vocesita que la acompañaría durante el resto de su vida... o bueno, hasta que la existencia del faraón durase. Las nuevas bailarinas del faraón Atem se hallaban en uno de los varios patios del palacio, a la espera de la llegada de su mentora, la ex-bailarina del faraón Aknamkanon. Dárida era una joven parlanchina, de ojos grandes y espíritu infantil... demasiado intensa para Lithia, que veía el mundo de una manera absolutamente distinta.

De hecho, Lithia no podría sentirse más feliz que en ese momento, habiendo sido elegida de entre todas por el rey... eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

―Niñas, derechas.

Una mujer no tan joven llamó su atención, y enseguida fue reconocida como su profesora. Ambas sonrieron emocionadas, y se inclinaron en un saludo respetuoso.

―Buenos días. ―dijeron al unísono.

―Bienvenidas a este largo camino, jovencitas. ―sonrió débilmente ―Empezaremos estirando, luego seguiremos con reiteraciones para ejercitar un poco las piernas... ¿listas?

―Sí, señora.

Mientras que tocaba la punta de sus pies con sus manos, la joven de pelo azabache solo pensaba en una única cosa, que se convertiría en su primera meta personal: impresionar al monarca en la cena ceremonial de hoy con su baile.

* * *

Estaba agotado.

Esa mañana organizó una montaña de correspondencia de índole confidencial, y aunque estuvo horas contestando y mandando a enviar cartas, todavía le quedaba mucho. Tanta situación urgente le había quitado tiempo para encargarse de aquello, y aunque por lo general era tarea de Mahado, mirarlo con esas enormes ojeras y el paso cansado con el que arrastraba, le impedía ir a cargarle con otra cosa más.

Giró en una de las esquinas del pasillo, y salió por una de las variadas puertas que le daban paso a uno de los patios. Respiró hondo, entrecerrando los párpados en cuanto la luz exterior dió con su rostro. Según la posición del sol, ya debería estar terminando la hora de la segunda comida del día.

Hacía calor. Una cantidad de muchachas vestidas de azul se movían bajo el astro, constantes con su trabajo de limpiar y colgar ropa de todo tipo. Por una de las esquinas alejadas, un grupo más pulía lo que parecía ser las armaduras y armas de sus soldados. Atem sonrió un poco, rememorando su infancia entre telares inmensos secándose a la intemperie y el aroma de los narcisos endulzando su pequeña nariz. Su sonrisa se quebró, con la sensación de que el recuerdo de su padre se iba perdiendo con el paso del tiempo.

_«Tonterías»_ se dijo, apartando la vista de uno de los varios cestos de ropa sucia. Así fue que levantó la cabeza, y la vió.

Era imposible no saber de quién se trataba, porque su piel parecía brillar cual ángel bajo el manto del sol, destacando entre cualquier individuo que haya pisado su inmenso palacio. No solo era eso, sino que también llamaba la atención su melena recortada, que le daba un aspecto ciertamente salvaje. Sus mechones se sacudían en un vaivén furioso, acompañando su fregue incesante sobre una cortina de color satén. Unas pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su ceño, pegando así algunas cerdas de su pelo oscuro sobre su pálida tez, y por sus labios separados se escapaba el jadeo del sobreesfuerzo que estaba aplicando para trabajar.

Teana se detuvo un instante para pasar el dorso de su mano por su caliente frente, y se estiró cual felino ayudándose de la pileta de piedra, levantando su cabeza; fue cuando sus iris zafiros terminaron dando con un par de orbes violáceas que ella conocía muy bien, y de la nada todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Su corazón se aceleró tanto, que en sus oídos todo lo que podía escuchar era su latido frenético acallando cualquier otro sonido externo, sumiéndola en un estado hipnótico.

«_¿Me está mirando... a mí?»_

Su pregunta demoró poco en obtener una respuesta, porque entonces el rey empezó a caminar en su dirección, con el mentón en alto y la mirada decidida, causando una reverencia en escalera acompañado de una sorpresa grupal... ¿qué estaba haciendo el faraón en el patio de las organizadoras?

Frenó hasta estar de pie frente a ella, quien fue la última en titubear y bajar su rodilla al piso, avergonzada. Se le escuchó carraspear... hasta los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.

―Pueden continuar.

Las tareas se reanudaron con mayor ímpetu y seriedad, y aunque todas aparentaban estar sumidas en sus quehaceres, absolutamente nadie quitó su atención de allí. Teana se removió incómoda en su sitio, bajo los ojos atentos del muchacho.

―A... ―se mordió la lengua, tragándose consigo una maldición: _casi dijo su nombre_. Era tonto, pero le costaba terriblemente mantener una identidad ajena a quien en verdad era ella... una identidad ajena a Anzu Masaki, quien llegó a conocer en algún punto de su vida a Atem ―Faraón... ¿puedo servirle en algo?

Él observó a una de las organizadoras que se hallaba instalada justo detrás de ambos, y aunque les daba la espalda mientras escurría con sus manos una montaña de telas, sabía que los podía escuchar perfectamente. Arrugó la nariz con descontento.

―Acompáñeme.

La castaña echó un vistazo al montón de trabajo que todavía tenía pendiente, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una de sus compañeras ocupó su lugar en un parpadeo. No demoró en secar sus manos en sus ropas y seguirlo.

* * *

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi niño?

Las preguntas formuladas por Gaia sonaron ahogadas debido al profundo abrazo en el que se hallaba sumida.

―Estoy bien, aunque es lo que menos importa, y Vaikiro está excelente... incluso está más relleno desde que come en el palacio. ―un gorgoteo alegre sacudió los hombros de ambas ―¿Cómo lo están sobrellevando ustedes?

Neith se apartó, levantando un bulto que había dejado caer al suelo en cuanto entró a la casucha en donde la madre de su hermano y el mismo vivían actualmente. Algo rústico, concreto y muy simple. Depositó lo que terminó por develarse como múltiples frutas, verduras y variedad de tartas y panes.

―¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? ―exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos la mayor.

―Pasé por las cocinas antes de venir hacia aquí. Lamento que no sea tan fresco como lo que podría comprar en el momento con dinero propio en las ferias, pero...

―¡Calla! ―la interrumpió, enrojeciendo como de costumbre cuando se enfadaba ―¡Esto es robar, Neith!

La rubia rodó los ojos, tomando uno de los tomates maduros de su bolsa.

―Esto es comida que iba a terminar injustamente en la basura, y que tanto tú como Gales podrían disfrutar. ―dió un mordisco a la fruta, sonriendo un poco: perfecta ―Los cocineros jamás reutilizan lo que queda sin tocar de la cena real.

―No intentes justificarlo, niña.

Lanzó una carcajada divertida, sintiendo algo raro por primera vez desde que había llegado: la ausencia de una risotada compañera.

―¿Dónde está Gales?

Gaia -quien tenía aún vestigios de su enojo-, agarró de mala manera una manzana para empezar a pulirla, aunque una pequeña curvatura de labios hacia arriba delatara su interno alivio y felicidad de poder contar con el apoyo y afecto de Neith para sustentar a su pobre familia.

―Partió ayer por la tarde, en busca de trabajos para realizar. ―se puso manos a la obra mientras que contestaba, avivando un pequeño fuego que se estaba apagando en la estufa. Allí encima colocó un recipiente con agua ―Ya sabes, siempre sale durante algunos días encontrando alguna que otra tarea para ganarse algunas monedas.

―Suena bien. ―Neith sonrió, orgullosa de ver a su hermano crecer y convertirse poco a poco en un hombre ―Él me recuerda a papá... aunque no se parezcan mucho.

Gaia dejó de mover el palo con el que removía los leños ya encendidos, y de pronto todo se sumió en el silencio.

―Aunque Vaikiro tenga sus ojos, Gales tiene su carácter. ―confesó la mayor, aún de espaldas ―Pero tú les ganas a ambos, eres idéntica ―No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso en su vida, y aún así le generó un nudo en la garganta que le costó deshacer ―A veces te observo, y hasta incluso tienes sus ademanes.

Todo aquello tenía una explicación bastante lógica, puesto que su padre había fallecido a sus 17 años, o en otras palabras, ocho años atrás... casi que la misma edad de Vaikiro. Vaikiro jamás lo conoció puesto que su defunción se dió durante el embarazo de Gaia, aunque sí escuchó desde su uso de razón miles de historias suyas siendo el soldado con más renombre de la guardia real, experto en armas, combate, y estrategia. Sathor era fiel vasallo del rey Aknamkanon, y el faraón lo valoraba hasta un punto inimaginable.

Neith empezó a recordar su infancia. Una infancia de lo más excepcional: su madre, Belalí, era jefa suprema de todos los esclavos del palacio del rey, y su padre Sathor, era el mejor soldado de la época. Creció bajo los cariños de su madre y los juegos de su padre, quien ni bien se aseguró de que ya podía caminar, le enseñó a usar el cuchillo como si fuese una extensión más de su pequeño cuerpo... cosa que disgustó bastante a su mujer. Belalí siempre se tomaba su tiempo en cepillar y atar su largo pelo, en vestirla como toda una doncella y lucirla con orgullo frente a todos. Incluso la reina, señora de Aknamkanon, le adulaba por su infantil belleza. Pero los años fueron pasando, y Neith empezó a desarrollar su propia personalidad. Solía escaparse de sus clases de lectura y costura, asomando sus narices en el campo donde su padre entrenaba a sus hombres; fue así que muchas de las técnicas que sabía en la actualidad, las había aprendido observando. La ropa de niña le empezó molestar para llevar dicho aprendizaje visual a la práctica, y el pelo tan largo le entorpecía todos los movimientos cuando necesitaba ser ágil con el cuchillo.

Su madre no era tonta, y cayó en cuenta rápidamente de que su hija estaba yendo por un camino distinto al que ella quería. No disimuló su horror en cuanto le dijo, a sus 11 años, que no quería desposarse con nadie, y que prefería comer arena durante el resto de su vida antes de someterse ante un esposo. Aunque Belalí seguía llegando a convencerla de vestirse bien, el quiebre definitivo de su relación entre ambas fue tras el divorcio con Sathor, tras un desgastamiento de cuatro años luego de la muerte de la reina de Egipto dando a luz al príncipe Atem. La matriarca se volvió amarga y fría... y el día en que Neith entró por la puerta de las cocinas rapada a sus 15, le levantó la mano por primera vez.

De hecho, la castigó azotándola, hasta que de pronto su padre salió en su defensa y la detuvo. Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra nunca más luego de dicho suceso, y Belalí dejó de considerarla su hija hasta el punto de casi ignorarla. Sin embargo, gracias a ello fue que conoció a Gaia, la nueva pareja de Sathor, quien era sanadora en uno de los pueblos de la periferia y no dudó en curar sus heridas en cuanto la vió entrar a su casa siendo cargada por su padre. Ese día se enteró de que tenía un hermano de solo cuatro años: Gales.

―Hay ocasiones en los que olvido su rostro. ―reconoció la rubia, tomando asiento en la alfombra ―Y cuando quiero esforzarme en hacerlo, en mi memoria aparece Gales.

Su mano de pronto se vió cubierta por la palma de la mujer, quien la apretó con cariño. Una sonrisa triste pintó su cara, a sabiendas de que era una chica que había aprendido a andar de forma individual por la vida desde joven, porque la figura parental que la quiso había partido de aquel mundo. Era, en cierta forma, huérfana.

―No estás sola... nosotros somos tu familia.

Neith entonces levantó la mirada, y fue recibida por un par de orbes esmeralda cargados de afecto y amabilidad, que barrieron con su calidez su pena previa. Asintió, agradecida en cierta manera con la vida.

―Gracias... por aceptarme como soy.

* * *

Entraron por un pasillo, e iniciaron una caminata muda. Ella analizaba mentalmente todas sus acciones previo a aquel llamado, preocupada por haber cometido alguna falla y ser reprendida. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, ajena a las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba su acompañante.

―Solo quiero ver sus aptitudes en matemática. No es nada malo. ―levantó una de sus comisuras con socarronería ―¿O acaso tiene de que temer?

―En absoluto. ―dijo rápidamente, escondiendo sus manos temblorosas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la culpabilidad que sintió al mentirle tan descaradamente.

El camino que restó desde entonces hasta la _per anj_, prosiguió en silencio. La fémina inhalaba inconscientemente el aroma que despedía la brisa provocada por el movimiento de las telas de la ropa del muchacho: sándalo...

Ingresaron por las enormes puertas, y en menos de un instante acabaron delante de la mesa en la que ambos estuvieron el día anterior. Atem volvió a poner el pergamino en blanco, la pluma, el tintero y un papiro enrollado frente a ella, y después de ubicarse a una distancia más que prudencial -en la otra esquina-, se cruzó de brazos y la miró. Teana titubeó antes de develar el problema, preguntándose si de verdad estaba tan segura de saber cómo resolverlo, ya que probablemente la matemática de antes no era la misma que la de su actualidad.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a leer y con ello su mente a trabajar, todas sus dudas desaparecieron. Jamás había escrito con pluma, eso sí... por ende sus primeros trazos resultaron en un fracaso absoluto, pero no demoró en tomar las riendas del asunto, haciendo que la punta rasgando la superficie de la hoja fuera lo único que se escuchase.

La mente del faraón navegaba por otros sitios, sin embargo. Porque mientras que ella arrugaba el ceño con concentración y se teñía los dedos con descuido, arruinando la prolijidad de su trabajo, él no podía quitar sus ojos de su persona... una joven de ademanes exóticos, de gestos poco delicados y mirada hábil, que se había manchado la mejilla tras rascarse con curiosidad. Una alarma que nunca antes había experimentado se encendió en su cabeza, y mientras que su estómago daba un vuelco al pasar sus orbes por el ángulo de su quijada, por primera vez su voz de la razón le dijo una simple palabra.

_Detente_.

Tenía que parar, porque no era inocente intriga lo que estaba sintiendo, y recién podía notarlo; recién que su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, y los dedos le picaban. Si frenaba aquel tumulto de sensaciones ahora que podía y no se dejaba llevar, tenía la posibilidad atajarse a tiempo de lo que probablemente se convertiría en un desastre iminente. ¿Que cómo lo sabía, se preguntan? Pues... ¿intuición, quizás?...

―He terminado... creo.

Fue traído a tierra bruscamente, mas no lo exteriorizó. Se aproximó a su ubicación y ella tuvo el cuidado de alejarse para que él pudiera hacer revisión de sus anotaciones.

Automáticamente su boca formó una "o" perfecta, cosa que no pareció buen indicio.

―Es... muy desprolija.

Juró que le dió un tic por una milésima de segundo, y de pronto su memoria transformó a Atem en Jounouchi criticando sus apuntes en el colegio. Se mordió la lengua para no echar una maldición, y un rubor carmesí trepó hasta la punta de sus orejas.

―Lo lamento... parece que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir. ―rumió entre dientes. Atem seguía mirando las distintas huellas distribuídas por todo el pergamino, más que nada asombrado con los grotescos tachones que habían en algunos puntos. Su caligrafía era muy... ¿apretada? Era un absoluto desastre...

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que el resultado al que ella había llegado, era el correcto.

―Sabe matemática. ―murmuró ―Asombroso.

―Siendo honesta, no lo veo de esa forma. ―murmuró con cuidado. Esa vez no aguantó las ganas de expresarse. Él arqueó una ceja.

―Conozco solo dos mujeres en todo Egipto que saben matemática. Y esas son Isis, una sacerdotisa con una larga trayectoria de aprendizaje de la mano de muchos maestros, y luego usted.

Teana se cruzó de brazos como si con eso se protegiera de un ataque, empezando a impacientarse un poco.

―¿Y le asombra porque soy una esclava?

Atem sonrió débilmente, levantando el mentón con cierto recelo: no le estaba gustando su actitud poco sumisa.

―Bueno, no solo por eso, que posiblemente sea lo de menos. ―enrolló el problema, y ató una cuerda a su alrededor para sellarlo ―Solo los hombres tenemos acceso a este tipo de disciplina a lo largo de la vida.

Aquel comentario le cayó igual que una patada a la boca del estómago, y aunque ella se mordió la lengua para no dejarse llevar por la molestia, fracasó con estrépito. Sabía bien que la época antigua no era conocida por valorar a las mujeres, o bueno... no por sus capacidades intelectuales. De hecho, mismo en su presente aún habían muchísimas cosas por mejorar en cuanto al machismo impuesto en la sociedad. Anzu Masaki detestaba el machismo con todo su ser, puesto que había tenido que tolerarlo desde el minuto uno, ya teniendo únicamente juguetes de cocina y muñecas.

―¿Le asombra que sepa matemática... porque soy mujer?

Y aunque sabía que no tenía que iniciar una disputa que seguramente terminaría en un sinsentido, no significaba que la respuesta que obtuvo no le dolería.

―Por supuesto.

Porque hablábamos del muchacho de quien se enamoró. Aquel que admiraba a las mujeres que se empeñaban por llegar a su nivel en Duelo de Monstruos -como por ejemplo, Kujaku Mai-, que no miraba a sus adversarios por su género, sino por su desempeño.

Fue su turno para quedarse boquiabierta, e indignada.

―¿Perdone?

«_Esto... tiene que ser una maldita broma. Quiero decir... ¡¿es broma?»_ sus palpitaciones empezaron a aumentar, y no necesariamente porque se sintiera enamorada en ese preciso momento. Más que nada sentía algo relacionado a las ganas de ahorcar...

―¿Perdonar el qué? ―Atem ya estaba serio. Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, aunque con mucha cautela ―No la estoy menospreciando por ello, de hecho es muy admirable.

―No, espere... ―su lengua se movía más rápido que sus ideas ―Faraón, con todo respeto, opino que no tiene que admirarme ni asombrarse porque pueda hacer lo que solo los hombres tienen permitido hacer.

Era la primera vez que intercambiaban diálogo directo, compartiendo ideales... y al monarca no le estaba gustando, porque de alguna forma se estaba sintiendo atacado.

―Es impensable que una mujer lleve adelante las finanzas de un hogar, o genere recuento de ingresos. Eso es para el hombre de familia. La mujer tiene otras diligencias de las cuales encargarse.

_Oh, Dios santo..._ jamás había tenido tantas ganas de discutir con él en su vida...

―¿Y por qué cree eso? ―fue directa, ya evidentemente molesta, y él lo notó.

―Porque los hombres tienen capacidad para algunas cosas, y las mujeres para otras. ―ahora fue su turno de sonar enojado ―¿A qué vienen tantas cuestiones?

―Eso no explica cómo es que yo pude resolver su problema, siendo mujer.

Oficialmente entraron en un combate verbal... el cual ella no estaba dispuesta a perder. Atem sacudió su mano en el aire como si quisiera espantar un mosquito.

―Siempre hay excepciones a la regla. ―resolvió, sonriendo un poco ―Lo que no significa que usted pueda lidiar con niveles más complejos en matemática.

―Pruébeme entonces.

¿Para ella? Eso era un reto que no iba a perder por nada del mundo. ¿Para él? Bueno, para él sonó como una invitación que nada tenía que ver con la matemática... y se hubiera sonrojado, de no ser porque en ese momento estaba enfadado por su falta de respeto, su desprolijidad y su boca floja.

―Si tanto insiste, lo haré. ―se inclinó en su dirección, aún estando a una distancia más que prudencial, mas dicho movimiento incomodó a su receptora ―Pero no ahora. ―clavó sus iris sobre sus pozos zafiro, con los labios apretados y la mordida firme: ella no tenía ánimos de retractarse por su comportamiento, y estaba más que seguro de que no lo haría ―Vuelva a sus "diligencias".

Empleó un tono burlesco en la última palabra. Ella estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

―Con su permiso, faraón.

No se inclinó para despedirse, de hecho infló su pecho y levantó la cabeza con mucha altura, saliendo de allí con paso seguro, y si había algo que le molestaba a Atem eran ese tipo de cosas... porque era el rey, y ella una organizadora.

―Por cierto, espero verla hoy sirviendo en la cena ceremonial.

No respondió, aunque le costó no hacerlo con una grosería.

* * *

**_¡Buenas tardes, mis hermosos lectores!_**

**_Sí que ha pasado el tiempo esta vez... pido disculpas de antemano y con ello les traigo un capítulo un poquitín más largo de lo usual (que en realidad era el doble, pero decidí cortar en dos partes porque sino se hacía eterno)._**

**_Quiero dar las gracias por todo su apoyo, en los parciales me fue de maravilla y ahora empecé otro módulo (se aproximan tiempos difíciles). Pero quiero dar una mención especial a Savanne, quien posteó en su página un dibujo de cómo se imaginaba a Neith al leer la historia... no saben lo feliz que me puso ver tal cosa, es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo en relación a un fic y el hecho de que se tratase de mi O.C favorito me emocionó. Te mando un abrazo desde este primaveresco Uruguay._**

**_Pueden pasarse por mi página de Facebook, en mi perfil está el link :) allí subo imágenes sobre la historia y alguna que otra cosilla que puede llegar a complementar con ello._**

**_Les saludo con mucho afecto, no saben la alegría que me da saber que incluso dentro de un fandom que parecía estar sin vida, recibo ánimos y comentarios positivos de su parte_**: **Alebredi, saralujan15, Bat Dragon, Ninfa20, Mexican Lady.**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera! _**


	8. Espíritu libre -Passé

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia, al igual que los O.C's de mi autoría, SI me pertenecen.**

**_Curiosidades: La prostitución era una práctica presente en el Antiguo Egipto, y se valoraban a las mujeres que lo ejercían. La palabra "meretriz", como tal, surge muchísimos años más tarde, en el Imperio Romano._**

**Capítulo VIII: Espíritu libre ~_Passé_**

Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que por poco no la volvió giratoria, y aún así no se sentía mejor por haber golpeado algo.

Él fue... había sido... ¡se había comportado como un cretino!

Decir que estaba asombrada por lo inesperado que fue aquello era poco, porque de todas las personas que conocía, Atem era la última en la lista de la que podía esperar tal comportamiento. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado al Antiguo Egipto, entendió que aquel espíritu que conoció en Japón, quien se resguardaba en el rompecabezas del milenio de su mejor amigo Yugi, había sido influenciado por la amabilidad, calidez y valores de todos sus amigos. Que Atem en realidad era el idiota que había dejado en la _per anj_... ¡y cuánto le molestaba! Se sentía engañada y traicionada, más que nada consigo misma porque ella solita se había encargado de idealizarlo a lo largo de los años.

Jamás se había sentido tan tonta como en ese momento.

Se miró las uñas con pesar, notando que su cuidado era mediocre, y su estado de ánimo decayó. Habían momentos en los que extrañaba el cuidado femenino que le daba a su cuerpo, como la manicura, o un baño en tina relajante, con velas y aromatizante, para después terminar en un profundo tratamiento con cremas corporales que la llevarían directo a la cama... una cama cómoda y funcional, con colchón, sábanas, cobertores y almohadas.

Se tocó el pelo: estaba seco, opaco y esponjoso. No había día en que el que ella saliera a la calle sin cepillarlo antes, y hasta la fecha no había avistado ningún cepillo. Podía vivir sin maquillaje -de hecho, no era muy usual verla maquillada-, pero extrañaba demasiado el shampoo, el jabón, las cremas y los desodorantes. Podía decir que una de las cosas que había aprendido estando allí, es a valorar las pequeñas cosas sencillas de su vida cotidiana.

Una buena cena, una ducha caliente, un espejo en el cual poder mirarse para delinear sus ojos...

―Soy un desastre. ―murmuró, llevándose las manos a la cara. Se tragó un taco al sentir los cayos de sus dedos arañando la piel de sus mejillas, y echó un suspiro: ya estaba de quejas. Su función en el Antiguo Egipto era de esclava, no de recepcionista de oficina, era esperable que su aspecto hubiera decaído con el paso de las semanas.

Sin embargo, si tenía que felicitarse por algo, era por mantener estricta constancia en su entrenamiento, cosa que la estaba ayudando a aumentar de masa muscular rápidamente. Su elasticidad era increíblemente extrema, y su figura adquiría tonalidad y volvía a recuperar sus curvas lentamente. A lo mejor no se veía como una chica, pero debajo de ese uniforme mediocre se escondía el cuerpo en proceso de una hermosa muchacha.

Sonrió, ya un poco animada, y tomó una decisión: no tenía ganas de ver el rostro de Atem debido a su enojo, pero ella sería profesional y se presentaría para servir en la dichosa cena. Solo que se tomaría el trabajo de lavar bien su cabello, con flores y ramas aromáticas, limpiaría con cuidado sus cortas uñas, hidrataría la piel de su rostro, y vestiría un uniforme sin uso. Quería sentirse empoderada, sabia y hermosa, por más que su posición social y económica fuese la última en la pirámide, y quería mostrarse como lo que realmente era.

Una mujer.

* * *

Miró su silueta dibujada con torpeza sobre la superficie plana y brillante de plata, y acomodó en un movimiento brusco algunas arrugas de su larga capa violeta.

―Faraón, ¿sucede algo?

El susodicho apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Isis; una Isis de ojeras leves y ojos cansados. Una punzada de culpabilidad se clavó en su pecho, a sabiendas de que su falta de descanso de debía a su constante búsqueda con el collar del milenio, todo para protegerle a él.

―No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Sin contar que es la quinta vez que mira su reflejo, siento una energía algo... diferente emanando de usted.

Atem quitó inmediatamente sus iris violáceas del rostro inmutable de su sacerdotisa, y se removió con incomodidad volviendo a su previa posición: si había algo que le crispaba, era ser legible para los demás. Se esforzó por dirigir sus pensamientos hacia cosas aburridas y poco importantes.

―Tengo hambre.

Oh, sonó como un niño caprichoso... pero no se le ocurrió más nada para cubrir el hecho de que estaba secretamente enfadado, a la espera de ver asomarse por el dintel del salón a una cabellera castaña recortada meneándose con cada paso. Chasqueó la lengua: sus pensamientos de nuevo lo dirigían hacia ella, y le empezaba a molestar no poder controlar su propia razón.

Isis -quien arqueó una ceja al oírlo rechistar- no pareció satisfecha con su respuesta, pero se abstuvo de insistir y guardó silencio, de pie a sus espaldas.

―Pues... creo que ya están casi todos. Faltaría presentarse usted, faraón. ―hizo una pausa ―Y yo, claramente.

Siempre pensó que la voz de la mujer era armoniosamente relajante, de esos tipos de timbres que te invitaban a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la paz. La conocía desde sus primeras memorias: la niña seria e inteligente... así era como la describía en su mente. Entendió pronto que ella estaba siendo entrenada para ocupar un gran puesto en la realeza, y a medida que los años y la madurez fueron llegando, Atem la vió convertirse en sacerdotisa. Ante sus ojos, era la joven más sabia y fuerte que podía haber aspirado a tal puesto, y rompió muchos esquemas ganándose dicho sitio.

Sonrió débilmente, dejando su vista clavada en algún punto indefinido del suelo.

―Te conocí desde que era un niño pequeño, y aún en aquel entonces ya estabas preparándote para esto.

Isis soltó una leve risita nasal, y se cruzó de brazos: en los últimos tiempos, el aura de su rey estaba particularmente inestable. Entrecerró un poco sus párpados; si no lo conociera lo suficiente, creería que Atem estaba comportándose como un niño entrando en la adolescencia, el cual no entiende lo que ocurre con sus emociones ni su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos segundos muertos, hasta que la fémina suspiró con delicadeza: _bingo_.

―¿Es porque soy una dama, y no un hombre? ―él carraspeó, sintiéndose un idiota. Casi dos décadas de su interacción, y hasta entonces seguía sin acostumbrarse a la franqueza y gran poder mental que tenía ella. Lograba ver todo lo que nadie sospechaba que se podía saber con una mirada, y cargaba con ese don como si fuera lo más habitual ―Recuerdo su rostro de asombro cuando su padre le dijo cuál sería mi protagonismo en su vida. ―hizo un ademán lento con su mano, queriendo darse a entender ―Me mira con distintos ojos, no como a los demás sacerdotes, solo porque soy mujer. Sé que no lo hace con recelo, pero su trato hacia mí difiere del trato que le da a los demás, aún si le he demostrado mi competencia y capacidades en lo que hago.

―Puedo jurar por Ra que jamás quise hacerte sentir excluída de alguna manera, Isis. ―se apresuró en aclarar, ya frente a frente. Ella asintió con calma.

―Lo sé muy bien, mi señor. De hecho, sé que siente admiración por mí al ver mi nivel de conocimiento. ―en ningún momento dejó de verlo, como si así reafirmara su honestidad al hablarle ―Una admiración que no debería existir.

―Eres brillante y astuta, ¿cómo no admirarte?

―No me admira por ser brillante, ni por ser astuta. Me admira por ser brillante y astuta, aún si no soy un hombre.

Esa última oración le sentó como un puñetazo en medio del estómago. Quiso enfadarse, porque en ese preciso momento estaba empezando a entender por qué Teana había enfurecido esa mañana. La gran diferencia de charlas, era el carácter y la paciencia de ambas féminas. Y sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentirse confundido... ¿se había equivocado?

―¿Eso te... molesta?

Por respuesta sonrió.

―No, no me molesta. Su asombro es genuino, porque la base de nuestra crianza es la creencia de que las tareas del hombre difieren de las de la mujer. Usted no lo hace desde la maldad, faraón. ―Isis arrugó la nariz con gracia, con los ojos brillantes ―¿Puedo permitirme preguntarle quién es ella?

―¿Ella? ―él arrugó el ceño, con la sensación de que la piel de su nuca se erizaba.

―La dama que lo llevó a replantear sus ideales.

Atem se giró en redondo, lanzando un carraspeo tonto y trabajando por apagar el incendio que se instaló en sus orejas. Se reprochó el haberse dejado atrapar por la adivina, y empezó a maquinar su mente a toda velocidad para intentar excusar su reacción. Abría la boca bajo la mirada divertida de Isis, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. ―determinó el monarca, dejando de darle la espalda en cuanto se direccionó hacia el dintel.

* * *

Todos lo esperaban en pie, y cuando ingresó al recinto se generó una avalancha de reverencias. Una enorme mesa en forma de "T" se desenvolvía repleta de flores, pocillos vacíos, y jarros con lo que seguro era vino, agua y jugo de frutas.

Era la cuarta -¿o quinta?- vez que inauguraba la cena ceremonial de Egipto, y la angustia y soledad de no sentir la gruesa voz de su padre bendiciendo a su pueblo ya se iba amainando. Sonrió al reconocer a cada persona allí frente a él, y por increíble que sonara, fue la primera vez que se sintió en paz desde la partida de su progenitor.

Levantó sus brazos con las palmas extendidas, llamando la atención inmediata de todos los integrantes de la cena ceremonial de esa semana: todo el cuerpo sacerdotal, todos los jefes de esclavos -incluyendo a la matriarca, jefa de jefes, Belalí-, su mejor amiga Mana, y las bailarinas electas por él.

―Doy inicio a la cena ceremonial, invitándolos a ustedes a compartir la mesa conmigo el día de hoy.

Nadie se sentó hasta que él lo hizo, y automáticamente se escuchó un gong que funcionó como el disparo de salida para que un montón de sirvientes aparecieran por ambos dinteles laterales, cargando con enormes fuentes de comidas, frutas, panes y postres. El aroma no demoró casi nada en llenar el ambiente, abriendo el apetito de todos los comensales presentes.

A su lado derecho, Shimon inició una amena conversación con Aknadin, quien a su vez estaba sentado entre el anciano consejero y Karim. Mahado permanecía en silencio a su izquierda, únicamente moviendo la cabeza ante el parloteo incesante de Mana, una de las dos personas que se sentaban en las esquinas más próximas a la mesa del rey. Frente a ella, Belalí murmuraba algo en el oído de uno de sus organizadores, que cargaba con un excelente equilibrio una bandeja con pequeños pocillos de cerezas sumergidas en miel.

―Faraón.

Atem demoró un par de segundos en despegar su mirada de los umbrales de acceso para los esclavos, y miró a Seth, quien se sentaba a la izquierda de Mahado.

―¿Seth? ―preguntó con educación, regresando su vigilancia hacia los pasajes.

―¿Sostiene alguna inquietud?

El muchacho arrugó el ceño.

―¿Inquietud? No lo creo. ¿Qué te ha llevado a esa conclusión?

Hubo un silencio ciertamente extraño antes de que el sacerdote tomara la palabra.

―Parece preocuparle el movimiento generado por el personal, a juzgar por su constante observación sobre las puertas.

La molestia generada en el joven de cabello tricolor por la constante actitud tan evidente que estaba teniendo ante los demás, desapareció y se vió reemplazada por un sacudón de adrenalina que le aceleró el pulso, bombeando en sus tímpanos.

La punta del pelo de Teana rozaba la piel crema de su nuca con un vaivén hipnótico, producido por su andar. Su figura estirada -distinto a lo que él hubiera esperado realmente-, se movía con confianza y mucha elegancia, llevando consigo dos grandes bandejas encima de sus manos abiertas como una flor. No tuvo tiempo de ver su rostro, pues enseguida de haber ingresado al salón, tomó dirección opuesta a la que él se encontraba sentado, sirviendo a aquellos que estaban más lejos.

Tragó con dificultad, y empezó a tamborilear los dedos contra la mesa con una creciente ansiedad: se sentía como si su intercambio de diálogos hubiera ocurrido solo instantes atrás, y no esa mañana.

―Solo disfruto de la vista. ―contestó al final, llevándose una copa de oro a los labios para calmar su sed. Fue cuando una organizadora se le arrimó para ofrecerle algún bocadillo.

―Que Ra le acompañe siempre, faraón.

―Que Ra le acompañe siempre. ―respondió a cambio él, declinando su ofrecimiento con un asentimiento y su palma extendida.

En la otra punta de la reunión, por otro lado, cierta muchacha no podía sentirse más cómoda que en ese preciso instante: ser mesera en el trabajo de su adolescencia le había servido para algo, después de todo. Su capacidad para mantener el equilibrio aún si llevaba ambas manos ocupadas, había sorprendido a Asib y muchas de sus compañeras, de las cuales solo un par podía siquiera seguirle hasta cierto punto el ritmo. Claro que aquellas bandejas pesaban más que las de Burger World, pero con el ejercicio que últimamente había estado haciendo a diario, no le sentaban tan mal.

Asib le había explicado rápidamente qué es lo que tendría que hacer, y tras algunos detalles -como siempre abordar a los comensales por la derecha, o jamás usar las manos para alcanzar nada ya que las cosas sencillamente se ofrecían y eran recogidas-, la jefa de las organizadoras se retiró para formar parte de la tertulia. Teana fue rodeando toda la extensión de la mesa de los jefes y los allegados del rey, y a medida que acercaba a la mesa de los sacerdotes y el faraón, oía algunos fragmentos de diálogos entremezclados de distinta índole.

Estaba de muy buen humor. Se había dado un baño con plantas y pétalos, y se había puesto la ropa más pulcra que tenía bajo su recaudo. Incluso se esforzó por desenredar su pelo, que si bien seguía sin encontrar un cepillo, se veía mucho más sano que de costumbre; había descubierto que lavándolo con agua helada el resultado era mucho más brillante. Sentía seguridad, comodidad y alegría por cómo se estaba desenvolviendo en aquella tarea, y esto sumado a su cuidado físico le estaba subiendo la confianza al espíritu con el que cargaba.

Dió un rodeo por la mesa semilunar de los sacerdotes, y se encontró con Karim, quien aceptó con un asentimiento su ofrecimiento. Cuando fue el turno de Aknadin, éste le echó un vistazo un par de veces, arrugando el ceño con evidencia al notar su cabello tan recortado.

Sin embargo, también aceptó su ofrecimiento.

No pudo evitar sentir su corazón afligirse al ver al antepasado del abuelo de Yugi sentado como mano derecha del rey, sonriendo con la paz propia de un anciano al que la vida le había regalado todas sus buenas cosas.

―Ohh... me encantan estos. Gracias muchacha, que Ra te acompañe siempre.

―Que Ra le acompañe siempre, sumo sacerdote.

Se sintió extraño hablarle con tanta formalidad, quizás porque estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de trato con el abuelo de su mejor amigo. Mas no podía olvidar que aquel justamente _no era_ dicha persona.

―Que Ra le acompañe siempre.

Su voz era el contraste perfecto para generar un torbellino de emociones en su interior, que barrió como hojas secas su previa seguridad y volvió sus piernas de gelatina. Teana carraspeó.

―Que Ra le acompañe siempre, faraón. ―contestó a cambio, implantando su cara de póker. Aún si su presencia la hacía sentirse pequeñita, la espinilla en el dedo gordo del pie respecto a su último encuentro le impedía actuar con toda la amabilidad y afecto que en verdad quisiera. Atem miró su bandeja con una ceja arqueada, y levantó su palma antes de volver su vista al frente.

―Ah, huevo de avestruz revuelto... no es de mi agrado. ―Casi le da un tic cuando movió con un gesto de desdén su muñeca, y a punto estuvo de darse media vuelta y dejarlo plantado allí mismo -sin que le importara en lo más mínimo las consecuencias-. Sin embargo, antes de que aquello pudiese llevarse a cabo, él la observó de reojo, repasando en su mente la charla mantenida con Isis. Una punzada de culpabilidad le llevó a hacer una mueca fastidiosa, tras la cual movió sus orbes violáceas con inquietud por todo el recinto ―¿A usted... le gustan?

La castaña estaba tan concentrada en repetir como un bucle infinito su intercambio en la _per anj_ esa mañana -agregando algún toque imaginativo en el que lo ponía en su lugar, dicho sea de paso-, que no encontró lógica a su pregunta.

―¿El qué? ―hizo trabajar su cerebro para unir piezas ―¿Se refiere al huevo revuelto? ―tomó el silencio y la profunda mirada del faraón como algo afirmativo, y no disimuló cuando miró con cierta desconfianza el contenido de aquellos pocillos, un poco contrariada con el color y el aroma ―Siendo honesta no lo he probado.

A esa altura de la nueva conversación, sus compañeros organizadores pasaban por su lado rebasándola para seguir sirviendo a los demás sacerdotes, quienes se sentaban del lado izquierdo del rey. Consciente de ello, ella intentó retirarse con una inclinación respetuosa y así continuar con su labor, ergo fue cortada por el siguiente diálogo lanzado al aire.

―Adelante entonces.

Un signo de pregunta gigante llenó el subconsciente de la fémina. Es decir, primero se comportaba como un idiota... ¿y luego le ofrecía comida en plena ceremonia?

―Se... se lo agradezco enormemente. ―murmuró, un poco incómoda ya que ahora un nuevo par de ojos los miraba con curiosidad. Unos ojos joviales y brillantes, de mente astuta y sonrisa divertida. Mana literalmente paró de comer para contemplarlos sin molestarse en disimular ni un poco ―En otra ocasión será.

―¿Tiene bocadillo favorito, Teana? ―el muchacho de cabello tricolor bebió luego un trago de vino, como si estuvieran charlando en una cafetería y no en medio de una cena protocolar inmensa. Detrás de ella se escuchó un carraspeo.

―Mana, ¿que tal si me cuentas cómo vas con la matemática?

La pregunta de Mahado desvió la atención de la joven maga, quien de pronto pareció sonrojarse un poco al haber sido tomada por sorpresa por su maestro. Teana no se paró a escuchar su contestación, volviendo a centrarse.

Ella sí tenía una comida favorita... pero estaba más que claro que no podía decirle algo como _"pues sí, me encanta la pasta, en especial los cappellettis de verdura acompañados con una buena salsa caruso"_.

―Pues... no he tenido la oportunidad de degustar muchas opciones.

Una mentira a medias... no estaba _tan_ mal.

―¿Alguna en particular que le haya deleitado?

«_Válgame, ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?»_ se preguntó, nerviosa por no conocer nada de la cultura alimenticia que pudiera ayudarla a escaparse rápidamente de aquel aprieto.

―Me gustan las fresas.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, la reacción emitida por él fue totalmente opuesta a la que había imaginado. Atem lanzó una risa divertida, que incluso llegó a achinar sus ojos con infantilidad, dejándola perpleja por dos grandes motivos: el primero, porque estaba preparándose para un gesto extrañado o incluso molesto.

Y segundo, porque en su pecho un montón de fuegos artificiales explotaron alrededor de su sensible corazón, sacudiendo el suelo debajo de sus pies...

Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír... y por su causa...

―Sí, las fresas son exquisitas. ―le concedió él, sonriendo con amabilidad. La castaña se removió con la punta de las orejas ardiéndole, y murmuró:

―Con su permiso.

Su inclinación fue breve y desprolija, y aunque el monarca no era conocido por aceptar la falta de modales en su presencia -habitualmente era él quien despachaba a los esclavos-, la dejó partir, aún con el vestigio del júbilo titilando en sus pupilas.

Los minutos fueron muriendo, y con ello la cena transcurrió con normalidad. En cierto punto, el rey se puso de pie junto con los sacerdotes y se encaminó siendo custodiado por los mismos hacia el gran palco que daba la vista directa hacia su pueblo. La noche era fresca y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento con un manto increíble.

Atem bendijo su tierra, elevando los brazos al cielo y llamando la bondad de todas las deidades de su religión. El resto de las personas se arrodillaba a sus espaldas, escuchando su discurso y agradeciendo por la cosecha, las buenas nuevas, la fertilidad, la salud y la prosperidad. Al finalizar su oración, el gentío acumulado en las afueras del palacio festejó con estruendo, llenando el aire de un sonido victorioso.

―Hermosas palabras, faraón.

Shimon se sintió más que satisfecho cuando vió aparecer en los ojos del muchacho un brillo esperanzador, que lo rejuveneció como si ninguna de las desgracias con las que había estado cargando en su espalda hubiera ocurrido.

―Te lo agradezco. ―volvió al recinto y se dirigió hacia su trono, mientras que el resto regresaba a sus respectivos sitios a nueva cuenta. Fue cuando Seth tomó palabra, quedándose aún en pie.

―Es momento para ofrendar al faraón con una danza en su honor.

Lithia y Dárida se ubicaron en medio de la sala, aparentando estar de lo más relajadas... nada más lejos de la realidad; o bueno, por lo menos en el caso de una de ellas.

La joven de cabellos azabache era un mundo a parte dentro de aquel festín. Tomó una respiración excitada: se moría por ser el centro de atención del rey... de que observara sus atributos y sus habilidades. No era la primera vez que él la veía, pero no era lo mismo ser contemplada entre tantas opciones, a ser detallada segundo a segundo como bailarina real.

Iniciaron una coreo cuando el chillido de uno de los instrumentos sacudió el aire, acallando cualquier otra cosa externa a su presentación. Dárida tenía una sonrisa dulce dibujada, como si lo que en verdad le importara fuera el simple hecho de bailar, y no de estar en el sitio que estaba. Sus movimientos eran coordinados y casi que idénticos, con una leve diferencia: se notaba a kilómetros el perfeccionismo que imponía Lithia en cada paso dado.

Durante las danzas, las bailarinas no tenían permitido mantener contacto visual con el faraón; aquella acción era tomada como insinuación, algo absolutamente prohibido y catalogado como ofensa, y ambas lo sabían muy bien -de las primeras cosas que se les había enseñado desde su aprendizaje siendo niñas-.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de cierta muchacha, quien ahora sudaba bajo los esfuerzos de sus movimientos, era mucho más fuerte que sus principios. No haría falta más para dar a entender que Lithia tenía intenciones puntuales con respecto al rey de todo Egipto... porque ella tenía un único objetivo, y era lograr que aquel joven de iris violáceas, de porte dominante y de facciones íntegras, la viese distinta a las demás mujeres.

Porque ella no era como las demás... por supuesto que no.

Por ende, al terminar la música y con ella sus pasos, despegó sus ojos del piso, rompiendo -en cierta medida, porque en sí su baile ya había acabado- con una de las reglas protocoloares más importantes. Su respiración estaba agitada, y entre los aplausos de todos los presentes, buscó las orbes del faraón cuidando de no mover ni un milímetro su cuerpo. Estaba tan nerviosa... sabía que él la estaría mirando a ella o a su compañera, y ya había preparado su mente para recibir un flechazo adrenalínico en cuanto sus ojos contactaran.

Aunque definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver su mirada... _apuntando en otra dirección._

_«¿Qué?»_

―¿Ugh?

Dárida no entendió por qué de pronto su compañera sencillamente dejó de posar y se terminó enderezando, pero no dudó en secundaria, extrañada. Ambas se inclinaron con respeto, aún con el mar de aplausos resonando en el salón, y en ese preciso instante, mientras que la élite de Egipto las ovacionaba, Lithia conoció la distracción del monarca.

Una joven esclava de piel blanca.

* * *

Respiró hondo en cuanto asomó su cuerpo al exterior, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas: era noche luna llena, y no había mejor momento para ella que aquel para disfrutar de la visibilidad. Apretó aquello que llevaba en su mano izquierda, en un íntimo acto por recobrar ánimos, y echó a andar. Su habitación -al igual que la de sus compañeros- daba directamente al recibidor de carga del palacio, y por ende se veía claramente cada soldado postrado en ubicaciones estratégicas de aquel punto despejado de la casa del rey.

La cena ceremonial ya había llegado a término horas atrás, por lo que no se anduvo con titubeos, y rápidamente tomó algún que otro sendero por el cual logró esquivar a la guardia real que realizaba el recorrido nocturno. Para cuando llegó a uno de los claros del laberinto de plantas que había en el patio de los herbarios, Neith se frenó.

Y miró su mano izquierda... aquella que ya tenía los nudillos blancos de aferrarse celosamente a su objeto, con la boca seca y las pupilas dilatadas; con el corazón agitado y la respiración pesada. En cuanto se ayudó de su mano dominante para desenvainar su espada, el sonido del metal rozando con su rústico estuche le arrancó una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que uno lucha por no dejar entrever ante nadie, pero que al final termina por relucir sin permiso.

El brillo de su hoja afilada centelleó con majestuosidad, y no dudó en usar todo su cuerpo en realizar un movimiento de lucha complejo, que terminó por salirle a la perfección... fue allí que una carcajada asombrada se escuchó entre las hojas verdes del sitio, y una alegría infinita trepó por su pecho y calentó su corazón. Porque desde aquella vez que cayó de aquel caballo salvaje, casi diez años atrás, ella no podía levantar su brazo derecho por encima de su hombro, lo que la limitaba en todo sentido... incluyendo en aquello que tanto amaba hacer, que era entrenar todo lo que su padre le había enseñado.

Miró su muñeca, que se elevaba extendida en toda su longitud sobre su cabeza, y agradeció en un susurro a todo dios y, por sobre todas las cosas, a su faraón, que sin saberlo le había curado.

Guardó a su mejor amiga en su sitio de nuevo, y exhaló el aire que sin saberlo había estado conteniendo. No existía noche en que Neith no se entrenara antes de irse a dormir -flexiones, abdominales, series de defensas-, pero hacía mucho que no se tomaba el tiempo de ponerse a practicar espada, el arma que más sabía usar de todas las que su progenitor le había presentado a lo largo de su crecimiento.

Y la realidad era que ella no debía estar allí, en ese patio, con esa hoja afilada... ella tendría que estar durmiendo en su pieza, con más de un hijo a esa altura de su vida, acompañada de un marido de renombre descansando a su lado, que llevase el pan de cada día a la mesa de su familia.

Chasqueó la lengua, pasándose la mano por la nuca: no solía pensar en ello, pero cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse un fracaso para su comunidad. Se caracterizaba por hacer siempre lo que quiso, y aún si era feliz viviendo de esa manera, una parte de su consciencia no la dejaba disfrutar al cien su libertad obtenida, reprochándole con sus ataduras sus nulos objetivos de vida. Rozó la empuñadura de su espada con cariño, con la triste idea de que lo único que le quedaba en ese mundo de la única persona que la quiso por lo que en verdad era ella, era un pedazo de metal.

Un pedazo de metal que la había separado de su madre, de su renombre como hija de la matriarca real, y de su fachada de mujer del hogar... pero que la había unido a sus hermanos, a sus ideales, y a sí misma.

―Sé que mis heridas curadas gracias al faraón, fueron un regalo de tu parte, padre. ―murmuró, apuntando con su respingona nariz hacia las estrellas ―Prometo aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad para explotar mis conocimientos al máximo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue el ruido de su espada siendo desenvainada cortando el aire nocturno, arrastrando consigo una risita emocionada.

* * *

Teana se recostó un momento contra una de las muchas estanterías de la _per anj_, agotada. La noche anterior había caído rendida luego de trabajar tanto en la cena ceremonial, y la sensación de haber simplemente dormido veinte minutos le estaba pasando factura. Los músculos le pesaban, y las ganas de enterrar su cara en su improvisada almohada interferían en su jornada.

Lo bueno era que Asib se había apiadado de su aspecto, reconociendo esa mañana que su desempeño en la noche anterior había sido extraordinario. Por ende, hizo una excepción y le permitió terminar con sus tareas temprano en la tarde tras limpiar la biblioteca real. Teana no opuso resistencia -¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?-.

«_Cuanto antes termine, antes podré dormir»_

Con esos ánimos es que tomó impulso y se encaminó hacia la mesa central, el último sitio que quedaba por limpiar. Llegó a dar tres simples pasos cuando se frenó, descolocada.

Allí, bajo uno de los claros por los que ingresaba la brillante luz del exterior, se posaba un precioso cuenco de oro tallado, repleto de unas pequeñas y brillantes fresas carmesí.

―Sírvase.

Teana casi se atora en cuanto la voz de Atem resonó a su derecha, más cerca de lo que había estado nunca desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Le llevó unos instantes a su cerebro procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y cuando recordó su charla de la noche pasada, arqueó una ceja.

―P-Pero...

«_¿Por qué me sirvió fresas?»_ quería preguntarle realmente, ergo no hallaba la forma más educada de hacerlo. El chico se acercó a la mesa, tomando una distancia más que prudencial de la joven.

―Las pedí para usted. ―extendió su mano con delicadeza, otorgando un permiso simbólico ―Espero que ello logre calmar su reticencia para conmigo.

La castaña -que ya se había acercado para tomar una de las frutas-, retiró sus dedos como si el objeto quemara, levantando su mirada con el ceño arrugado. Él, que había logrado construir una sonrisa conforme, congeló su respiración ante el repentino cambio de ambiente.

―¿Y por eso me las da? ―su tono fue suave, mas no gentil ―¿Para que yo olvide lo que dijo ayer por la mañana?

Por primera vez en mucho, el monarca sintió temor de elegir la respuesta incorrecta en base a una conversación tan simple. Volvió a molestarse ante su falta de control sobre aquella muchacha, rememorando su charla con Isis sobre el rol de las féminas en su civilización.

―Es un presente, ¿por qué sencillamente no lo toma y deja atrás lo ocurrido?

Quiso lanzar una risa irónica al aire, pero se contuvo por respeto a su cargo... aunque la hubiera dejado salir de haber estado en Japón. El grado de surrealismo que estaba sintiendo Teana en ese momento era tal, que hubo un instante en el que valoró mandar todo al diablo y soltarle un buen sermón. Era más que evidente que él estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le demostrara desconformidad, o que siempre le dieran la razón, y eso la enervaba. Así que carraspeó, volviendo a tomar sus cosas y se paró muy, muy recta, cuidando de no afilar mucho su lengua.

―Agradezco su gesto, faraón, pero no me apetecen en este momento. ―se mordió el labio con molestia, incándose en una reverencia ―Con su permiso...

―Deténgase ahí. ―la orden le erizó la piel, con el recuerdo de su voz intimidando a sus oponentes en los Duelos de Monstruos junto con Yugi. Subió la mirada, a la espera ―No vuelva a retirarse sin que yo se lo autorice.

Quería descargar un poco de su enfado... imponer su autoridad, dibujar la línea que la separaba de la realeza. Pero en cuanto sus iris cielo destellaron sorprendidos, llenándose de pena y -por algún motivo que no entiendió- de ínfimo dolor, todo se esfumó hasta convertirse en algo tan insignificante como las cenizas. Retrocedió un pequeño paso, como si el poder de su mirada le hubiera empujado, y entreabrió sus labios.

―Le pido disculpas.

Ella siguió el protocolo... sin embargo su voz nunca había sonado tan vacía. Atem apretó la mandíbula, sin poder ordenar con coherencia las emociones que se revolvían en su interior, alterando su percepción de las cosas. Chasqueó la lengua, y se giró tras dar un manotazo a su larga capa, generando un ruido sordo.

―Retírese.

Y fue esa misma tarde... fue allí cuando Atem comprendió que, para mantenerse en su postura como el rey que todos conocían, no podía permitirse mirar a aquella chica a los ojos.

Porque cuando lo hacía, simplemente dejaba de ser él.

* * *

Soltó la carreta de sopetón, produciendo un ruido sordo de la madera contra la gravilla. No se demoró en avanzar con paso seguro, levantando el mentón para, inconscientemente, explorar la posición de todos los soldados en sus respectivos lugares; una costumbre que había adquirido desde muy chica, gracias a su padre.

Así fue como notó el grupo desordenado de jóvenes que se amontonaba en un rincón, los cuales no reconoció. La chica no tuvo tiempo a procesar su presencia, cuando uno de ellos abrió la boca.

―¿Una chica? ¿Qué hace una chica en los barracones?

Neith -quien clavó su andar en ese preciso instante-, lejos de apartar su mirada, incrustó sus ojos en ellos con una de sus peores caras de mal gusto. Se cruzó de brazos sin disimulo, y por un instante olvidó que tenía una tarea por cumplir.

―Seguramente sea una de esas esclavas que limpian, ya sabes. ―respondió con júbilo otro ―¡Oye, mujer! ¿Podrías traernos agua?

El carcajeo general retumbó con un eco escalofriante en el cerebro de la rubia.

―No está uniformada. ¿Y si en realidad es la meretriz del general?...

―Ah, ya veo. Ustedes deben ser el nuevo escuadrón del Jefe de Ejército. ―de pronto ella estaba parada frente a ellos, torciendo los labios ladinamente ―Un montón de niñitos creídos y sin pelotas.

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos pocos segundos, porque luego de que la mayoría quedase boquiabierto por la poca vergüenza que tuvo ella al hablar de esa forma tan... baja para una dama, el segundo chico se rió.

―¿Qué tal si vienes aquí y compruebas si tengo pelotas o no?

―No es necesario. No falta mucho para que te vea salir corriendo por esa misma puerta por la que acabas de entrar. ―llevó sus manos a su cinturón, en donde metió sus dos pulgares.

―Cualquiera pensaría que no estoy hablando con una simple mujerzuela.

«_Pésimo_» se dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. Aquel chico de dientes torcidos no era más que un iluso.

―Me hubiera dolido si no me lo hubiera dicho un cobarde. ―enseñó su sonrisa ―Como sea, trata de tener cuidado y no raspar tus rodillas en tus entrenamientos, pequeñín.

Se giró con satisfacción, mentalizada en retomar su dirección hacia el general que la estaba esperando en uno de los establos. El Jefe de Ejército confiaba en su conocimiento en armamento plenamente, debido a su gran relación con su padre; por ende, cuando ingresaban nuevos posibles soldados para entrenarse, ella era solicitada para tomar las medidas de cada uno y así mandar a diseñar en la herrería del pueblo las armas perfectas.

―Espera un momento, ¡tú eres la hija de Sathor!

Frenó, pero no volteó.

―¿Sathor? ¿El gran Jefe de Ejército y estrategias? ―inquirió otro, más sorprendido.

―¿"Gran"? ―en la pregunta se sintió la burla, disfrazada con una risita ―Ese idiota no tenía idea de cómo liderar a un estúpido escuadrón... no me sorprende que se lo haya tragado el desierto.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

De pronto habían dos cuerpos en el piso, uno encima del otro. Neith había tomado tanto impulso, que había arrastrado consigo al suelo al imbécil que se había atrevido a insultar la memoria de su padre; lo veía todo rojo. De alguna forma, el joven de dientes torcidos -que la pasaba en tamaño fácilmente, aunque probablemente en edad fuera mucho menor que ella- logró salirse de su agresivo agarre, pateándola para poder ponerse en pie. Se sorprendió al verla incorporarse como si no le hubiera hecho nada, y en un parpadeo recibió un puñetazo en medio de la nariz que lo dejó absolutamente descolocado.

―¡Zorra! ―le gritó, iracundo: lo estaba humillando delante de todos.

―¡Repite eso, estúpido!

―¡Deténganse!

La tercera voz femenina llevó a todos a doblarse en una cortéz inclinación, aunque ni a Neith ni al joven les importó, pues no apartaron su mirada enfurecida del otro.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una dama?

―¡¿Una dama? ¡Esta maldita está loca!―contestó sin mirar él.

―¿Creo haber oído mal, o acaba de insultar en el palacio del faraón?

Aquel tono frío y grave fue reconocido enseguida, por lo que Neith se quedó en una pieza mientras que su ira desaparecía de una barrida. Roja hasta las orejas, se inclinó con la vergüenza picándole en todo el cuerpo.

―S-Sacerdote Mahado...

Mana -quien había sido la primera en intervenir-, estaba tan indignada que tenía el ceño sumamente arrugado, hasta el punto de casi tocar sus cejas. Había llegado a los barracones junto con su maestro para suplir a Seth en la tarea de custodiar a los nuevos soldados hasta que el Jefe de Ejército pudiera recibirlos por sí mismo. A Seth le gustaba evaluar el potencial de los nuevos muchachos, ergo ese día tenía otras diligencias de las cuales encargarse.

―Pido perdón en nombre de todo lo divino, hechicera Mana... sacerdote Mahado...

El joven se arrodilló en cuanto reconoció ambas eminencias, con un vuelco en el estómago tan grande que casi no podía ni tragar.

―No solo osó a decir improperios en territorio sagrado, sino que faltó al respeto a mi alumna con su salvajismo. ―masticó el hombre, cuadrando la mandíbula con molestia.

―Y-Yo... perdóneme...

―No es a mí a quien tiene que pedir disculpas. ―lo cortó. El chico asintió, con miedo hasta de respirar demasiado fuerte.

―Le pido perdón, hechicera...

―A mí ni me mires. ―la mejor amiga del faraón señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Neith ―Es con ella con quien tienes que disculparte, ¡y tienes suerte de que seamos Mahado y yo quienes hayamos visto esta lamentable escena, y no Seth!

Neith casi separó sus labios de la sorpresa, controlando a tiempo su gesto: ¿no iban a reprenderla? Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Belalí le castigase por cualquier cosa, que le pareció absurdo el hecho de que obligaran a alguien a disculparse con ella. En ese momento, sus ojos ámbar contactaron con las iris zafiro del sacerdote, quien la contemplaba con una intensidad inquietante.

Y aunque sonara extraño, fue la primera vez en su vida que no pudo sostener la mirada de otra persona.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando el idiota le pidió disculpas, pero asintió distraída con una sensación muy rara trepando por su espalda.

―Que sea la última vez que presencio una situación de esta índole. Vuelvan a sus quehaceres.

La rubia reverenció a ambos magos con torpeza, oyendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón justo detrás de sus orejas. Se apresuró en alejarse de allí, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea previa.

* * *

Un relincho que la tomó con la guardia baja la agitó, deteniendo así su tarea actual: barrer los establos.

A Teana no le gustaba barrer... bueno, en realidad Anzu Mazaki _detestaba_ barrer. Prefería hacer cualquier otra tarea de la casa antes, y ahora que usaba un palo torcido con un puñado de paja atado desprolijamente con un trozo de cuero raído, simplemente deseaba regresar a Japón para usar una escoba funcional.

Era terrible utilizar aquello, no exageraba.

Echó un bufido molesto, y cepilló con más fuerza de la que debía emplear el suelo, fastidiada. Levantó la frente para pasar su manga por su perlada piel, cuando su mirada fue a parar justo en medio de las pupilas de una segunda presencia.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante, y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo reverenciándolo.

―Faraón.

A veces recordaba a Yami, y a Anzu como tal... cuando sencillamente se saludaban con un gesto con sus manos; cuando se podían tutear y hasta incluso tomar del brazo si la situación era demasiado límite en algún Duelo de Monstruos. Habían días en los que la castaña no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para mantener esa farsa de respeto constante, como si ella ya no lo hubiera abrazado desesperadamente alguna vez en su vida.

Quería correr en su dirección, decirle lo cabezota que era, y hundir su nariz en su cuello envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sintiendo su pecho palpitar contra el suyo.

―La matriarca Belalí solía decirme que mi madre adoraba cepillar a los ejemplares. ―ese diálogo la desconcertó, llevándola a preguntarse si habría dicho algo durante su divague mental que ella no hubiera escuchado. Sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose: tenía que concentrarse y dejar de imaginar tonterías ―Vengo aquí cuando quiero imaginar a una fina dama siendo atenta con seres tan nobles como los caballos.

―¿No la recuerda? ―inquirió, después de un rato de silencio. Le vio sonreír con pena, pasando un cepillo a su hermoso caballo blanco.

―No he tenido el placer de conocerla. ―tragó saliva, inquieta: se había metido en un terreno inexplorado, y a juzgar por el misterio con el que siempre arrastraba Atem consigo, tenía que tratar de no ser muy invasiva al respecto. Optó por callar, dejándolo elegir cómo proseguir con su conversación ―Suelo olvidar que quien me llevó en su retoño nueve lunas llenas, fue una mujer, puesto que mi crianza fue sostenida solo por mi padre.

―No es tarea fácil mantener constante un pensamiento de algo que no se tuvo presente. ―murmuró ella entonces, ablandando su gesto ―De alguien, en este caso.

Atem dejó el cepillo a un lado en una de las repisas del establo, y se acercó unos pasos a ella, posicionándose frente a su pequeño cuerpo de muchacha. Miró sus mechones mal cortados, sus dedos blancos aferrándose a la ridícula escobilla que usaba para limpiar, sus comisuras tirando hacia abajo en sus rojos labios... su redondeado rostro relajado. Echó un suspiro cansado.

―Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento para con usted, Teana. Las mujeres portan la misma capacidad e inteligencia que cualquier hombre, y hasta incluso podría confesar que ustedes toleran más que nosotros, arrastrando consigo el sacrificio de llevar a otro ser para después darlo a luz.

¿Se había... disculpado?

_«¿Acaba de pedirme disculpas?»_ reiteró en su mente, tan desconcertada que por un instante sintió el impulso de verificar si aquello no se trataba de algún sueño. Es decir, ella creía más que capaz a Atem para arrepentirse de alguno de sus actos, pero reconocer su error ante ella respecto al machismo de esa época... eso era otra cuestión.

―Yo... creo que también le debo una disculpa. ―cuidó en decirle, enroscando un pequeño bucle de su cabello con su dedo índice, una acción meramente nerviosa ―Ver que intentaba tener un gesto para conmigo con el único objetivo de que yo olvidase lo que me dijo, me hizo sentir molesta. Me dejé llevar por mi enfado.

Fue extraño, pero sus palabras le hicieron sonreír. Sintió genuinas ganas de acompañarlo con la mueca, reconociendo en su interior el aleteo alegre de la reconciliación.

―Usted tiene un carácter peculiar. ―le escuchó murmurar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos: la tensión sobre sus hombros había desaparecido ―¿Sabe montar?

―No. Me he subido a caballo una sola vez, como acompañante. ―explicó, más relajada ―Le tengo cierto respeto a estos animales.

Él arqueó una ceja, con una sensación extraña empezando a burbujear en la boca de su estómago. Antes de que pudiera analizarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca por sí mismas.

―¿Y le gustaría aprender?

Digamos que gustar como tal... a Teana no le hacía mucha gracia. Había elegido la palabra "respeto" en su anterior diálogo para no decir que directamente le asustaban, más que nada por su tamaño.

―B-Bueno, supongo que sería muy útil saber hacerlo. ―concluyó tras su breve análisis: nunca estaba de más saber algo nuevo, y mucho menos relacionado a las costumbres. Lo que en verdad no esperaba, era lo siguiente.

―Mañana saldré a dar una vuelta. Si quiere darse la oportunidad, la esperaré aquí en el alba.

Un montón de carteles de neón aparecieron en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien de pronto pasó de estar relativamente tranquila, a sentir su pulso desenfrenado martillando en sus tímpanos.

No quería ilusionarse, ni tampoco dejarse llevar por su espíritu jovial... pero, ¿acaso eso no era una cita? Al menos para Anzu Mazaki lo era... sin embargo, ¿qué significaba esa invitación en el Antiguo Egipto?...

―¡Niña! ¿Dónde estás? ―el llamado la trajo a tierra abruptamente, y se aprovechó del mismo para voltear y esconder su sonrojo inminente ante los ojos de Atem ―¿Ya terminaste con...? ¡Oh, faraón!

Asib se dobló para intentar reverenciarlo en cuando de asomó por uno de los dinteles, mas el monarca la frenó con un movimiento de mano, a sabiendas de que a su avanzada edad tenía que cuidar su espalda. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa adorable.

―Debo volver a...

―Por supuesto. ―Atem cortó la explicación de Teana, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Echó un último vistazo a ambas organizadoras, y asintió en un breve saludo ―Me despido.

Aún cuando él ya se había ido, las orejas de la viajera ardían de la vergüenza: hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de emocionada, con el corazón pleno y la sonrisa pujante. Y recordó entonces por qué había aceptado recorrer el tiempo para volver a reencontrarse con él.

Porque lo amaba.

* * *

**_(*) "Bingo", expresión utilizada con objetivo meramente explicativo._**

**_Después de casi un mes... ¡Buenos días queridos lectores!_**

**_De antemano pido disculpas por el tremendo retraso que hubo respecto a este capítulo. Estuve con parciales finales, salí de licencia y anduve vacacionando con mis amigos. Honestamente, necesitaba desconectar un poco de las redes y la rutina... pero ya les traigo lo prometido :) de hecho, es el capítulo más largo que he subido hasta el momento._**

**_Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por la paciencia y las palabras de ánimos que he estado recibiendo en el transcurso de estos días. Ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo armado, así que espero que la próxima entrega no se demore tanto._**

**_Agradecimientos especiales para: Ninfa20; Bat Dragon; saralujan15; Mexican Lady... ¡millones de gracias por sus reviews! Cada una de sus palabritas me sacaron una enorme sonrisa, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos!_**

**_Me despido para seguir despejando la mente un poquitín más, antes de que mi licencia acabe. Les envío un abrazo desde este caluroso Uruguay, ¡y nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


End file.
